Blood Lust
by Paper.Bullets
Summary: In a world of vampires and mystical creatures that aren't supposed to exist, Aya isn't quite sure what she is: what kind of species hates mornings, school, evil teachers, dresses, and hot vampires? But there are others that DO know what she is, and they have their own plans for Aya's future. With all this drama, falling in love is completely out of the question, right! - Zero x OC
1. Mondays :ichi:

_Vampire Knight (__ヴァンパイア騎士__)_ © Matsuri Hino & Hakusensha  
_Blood Lust_ Plot and Original Characters Belong to Me.

**Paper . Bullets Presents**

**Blood Lust  
**_. . . A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction . . ._

**-x-**_  
_

**Chapter One: Mondays**

**-x-**

_Silver tears brimmed her eyes as they spilled down her drenched cheeks. All she could do was watch, hidden in the darkness of a tree while the sky churned a morose dark grey, the same color as her eyes. The streets were basically empty and void of anyone except corpses. The only sounds she could hear were recollections of the screams and her own heartbeat thundering like a drum in her ears. Her insides quaked. Her body trembled._

_An earsplitting hiss resounded through the air as a man of her species was fatally stabbed and thrown to the ground. From behind him, a shadow loomed with its eyes blood red and jaw slightly ajar as it leaned over. A faint cry escaped her mouth._

_The creature looked up; it's acute senses hearing the barely audible sound. It sniffed the heavens, but much to its chagrin, the strong scent in front it drowned every other odor out of its nose. Emitting a snarl, it bent over to feast on the crimson covered pile at its feet._

_The girl caught a glimpse of the creature's fangs, absconding a moan._

_Vampires._

_Luckily the boy's grasp around her was tight - with one hand around her shivering body and another around her head, covering her mouth - and his hands muffled the sound._ _He had the same vermillion hair as her, but their eyes remained a contrast as hers was a grey and his was a rich mahogany._ _He embraced her closer, pulling her petite form to seal the distance between the two._

_She closed her watery eyes, reflecting the sky like a mirror._

_Defeat was never pretty._

**-X-**

Aya moaned in her sweet slumber, arms outstretched to take up more space on the bed. She groggily wiped at her mouth for the stream of drool flowing out the side of her lips. Other than that stupid beeping sound, everything was perfect. She wanted to stay like this forever; in this spot, in this bliss-

_... Stupid beeping sound?_

Aya opened her slate grey eyes almost immediately, as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands to get crust out of the corners. What day was it again? Oh, right: Monday, and school starts at a grievous seven a.m. She looked at the source of the sound: her alarm clock.

6:52AM

Which _also_ meant '**YOU SUCK. **Get up before you're late, dumbass.'

"SONUVA—" Erupted six minutes later as she tried to pull a sock onto her left foot, only to crash and fall on the floor. She groaned, propping herself up in her uniform and popped a piece of spearmint gum into her mouth. She had forgotten to buy toothpaste over the weekend and had to settle for brushing with just water and gurgling with some travel-sized mouthwash that she never remembered buying. Flying to the washroom again, she tied her hair up in a ponytail and blew at her bangs in aggravation when several strands chose to hold a mutiny: what a great time to have a bad freakin' hair day.

Without another word, she bolted out the door with her school bag dangling loosely at her fingers. Her room door shut promptly behind her.

One second passed.

Two seconds.

Three -

"SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT WEARING ANY FREAKIN' SHOES!"

**-X-**

"GET THE H*LL OUT OF MY WAY!" Aya demanded as she stomped down the hallway, people absently stepped back for the furious Redhead. Her hair in a mess, socks unleveled, ribbon untied, and the black uniform blazer flying loosely at her shoulder. On her face was a scowl; the need to get away from her bloody Language class encouraging every step she took. She had tried to sneak into class unnoticed, but failed miserably when the teacher caught her and threw a piece of chalk directly at her head. Then after thoroughly embarrassing herself in front of people she didn't know the names of, she had to sit through a Literature class that absolutely _bored the h*ll out of her: _why hadn't she just skipped class?

And then it hit her: her C Average. Riiiight...

"Aya-chan, w-wait!" Yuuki struggled to catch up with her seething companion. With crowds of students swarming the halls, and the occasional group of cliquey freshman, it was a lot harder than usual. She was suddenly extremely thankful for the break between first and second period. Watching Aya go through First was always an obstacle she had to put up with, and trying to coax her not the skip the second was close to a routine now.

Yuuki winced as she heard the clear sound of a locker being hit repeatedly several times. She sighed and shuffled to Aya's locker, where her forehead was squished against the grey locker. Her head banging steadily slowed, her body drained of energy completely. Yuuki bit her lip; that looked painful.

"Aya, the first period's over, at least!" Yuuki was running out of propriety ordinances to persuade her best friend as she played with the corner of her History textbook. "We'd better hurry or we'll miss-"

"Tell them I'm sick."

"You already used that excuse last week and the week_ before that_, Aya."

"Tell them I died."

Yuuki mustered a sympathetic look at Aya. Sleeping in or skipping classes was her forte; all the teachers already knew that and it wouldn't matter what reasoning Yuuki came to them with.

"Come _on_! You're a prefect! You should be setting an example, so I'm not going to let you get away with skipping anymore!" With a mighty push, Yuuki opened Aya's locker – with Aya's head still glued to the door – and retrieved her History textbook and dragging Aya by the arms to their classroom.

**-X-**

The bell rang signaling the end of second period, and Yuuki glanced over at Aya. She was hunched, writing something diligently on a piece of paper. Her red hair fell over her shoulder as she glanced up to think for a second, and then proceed to scrawl something else down. Yuuki quirked a brow and strode over, peeking down at Aya's covered piece of paper.

She blinked, tilting her head. "Last minute notes?"

Aya snorted. "No. My will. Wh- HEY!"

Yuuki pouted and tossed the crumpled piece of paper over her shoulder for show. "No 'will writing'!"

"Now, _that _is an irrational request, my Yuuki, seeing as a will is a very important document that may just pass over a lot of my belongings to you when I choose to die. Which will probably be next Monday, so I suggest—"

"Aya!"

_"What?_ Geez, and I thought _I _was in a bad mood!" Aya crossed her arms over her chest as Yuuki sighed.

Someone cleared his or her voice behind Yuuki. Aya glanced over, only to spot the silver scalp peeking over Yuuki's brown hair. Yuuki turned around and gasped, a bit alarmed upon seeing the emotionless eyes of their childhood friend: Zero Kiryuu (1)

"This," he held up a ball of crumpled paper, "came flying at me."

"Oh, that's just my will," Aya responded dryly, reaching out to take it. Yuuki's mind was just a tad quicker as she was closer to Zero's hand I range, she she took the ball of paper and tossed it into the recycling bin with a bulls-eye. Aya growled, the sound vibrating in the back of her throat.

Zero squinted his eyes at the Vermillion-Top. _A Will?_

Aya spotted his confusion and smirked, placing a hand on her hp as she stood up. "What? Would you like something of mine, Zero-kun?"

He turned around and muttered, "Nothing that belongs to you is worth having."

Aya huffed immaturely. "Oh _yeah_? Well, _'Up Yo-!"_

"Let's go!" Yuuki grasped Aya's wrist and dragged her out of the empty classroom before her best friend could explode a war with Zero.

**-X-**

"It's Over! It's Over! It, It, It's Over!" I sang, doing a silly dance as I pumped my fists up in the air.

"School is, but duty isn't, silly!" Yuuki wacked my arm lightly. I rubbed in, feigning being hurt, before breaking out into a silly grin.

"Alright, Agent Cross!" I leaned back, and pretended one arm was a gun facing upwards, and the other arm holding it. The Charlie's Angel pose had rubbed off a bit too much on me.

Yuuki sighed, before copying the pose in a mirror image. "Yes, Agent Makino?"

"They're coming!" I pointed her 'gun' away from the gates of the Night Class where the fan girls would be gathering in a few seconds.

"'They're coming', my ass. Makino, you left your textbook." I winced when something hard hit me on the head. I reached up to find my History textbook and quirked a brow. Had I left it in class?

Laughing sheepishly, I shrugged. "Er… thanks, Zero. You know me, leaving things in class-"

He cut in. "It was in _my bag_."

"-... and apparently your bag?" I grinned nervously, shoulders still up in a shrug. His lavender eyes stayed on me for a bit longer before he turned around. I blew at my untidy bangs and tossed my textbook beside my schoolbag, where I would hopefully remember to bring it back to my room. I already owed too many fees for lost books.

Right on cue, a crow let out a raspy caw and snapped me out of my thoughts. It was nearing Twilight, and the skies were growing dark. It was already late January, but winter still lingered as my breath came out in puffs of warmth.

A rumble came from the grounds. They were footsteps, closing in at a rapid speed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Came from the corner as hordes of girls appeared. I shared a brief glance with Yuuki as we braced themselves. The three of us all backed up against the gate, leaving enough room for it open, but not enough to allow people an easy access to the black border. The girls were chatting loudly, balloons, signs, and hearts painted everywhere with their personalized posters and chants.

No matter how many times I had seen it, I still died a little bit on the inside each time.

"Alright, you girls know the drill!" Yuuki hollered waving her arms back and forth as she stepped forward and the crowd stepped back. I was doing the same gesture of holding my arms out with my legs far apart and bent at the knees; the familiar pose of checking someone during basketball. Zero stood silently to the side, hands shoved into his pockets, as he didn't even need to say anything. One glare sent the girls gulping, shushing themselves, and shuffling over to me or Yuuki where they might have more luck.

Eventually, anger settled in. They were incredibly loud and obnoxious today of all days, and I really wasn't in the mood of dealing with their 'KYA! KYA!'. The creaking of the gate behind me just made me lose it: we were late. I rolled my eyes and bellowed, "I said... to make… a freakin'… _PATHWAY!"_

The loud 'kya'-ing finally died down into a low, subdued chanting. Obviously the look of annoyance and rage threatened them enough to comply. I didn't have time to feel smug before hands grasped my shoulders and a low, huskymale voice whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, cutie."

I yelped, stepping out of my abuser's reach and whipped around to face a leering Hanabusa Aidou. Like always, his foreign blue eyes and blonde hair looked like something out of a magazine. It only made it me even more jealous to know that he didn't wear any make up. These guys literally _woke up _this beautiful. Anger took over again as I could see that stupid strand of my bang sticking up from the corner of my eye.

_Stupid good-looking jerks. I bet he never wakes up with a freakin' bad hair day._

"Do you like it when I talk like that?" He was immediately the Aidou I was more familiar with as he chirped, a silly child's grin on his face, and striking blue eyes literally shining. "I practiced it just for you! Is it seductive?"

I blushed in spite of myself and snarled. _Bloody heck, shouldn't you be on meds by now? You're freakin' bipolar! _"No, it's _not_ – Ah!"

Someone was pulling roughly on my arm, and I stumbled back, struggling to keep my balance as I realized my attacker – or… savior – this time was no other than Zero Kiryuu. His eyebrows were tugged close together and on his mouth was a disapproving frown.

"Joy-killer." I looked back at Aidou, who's grin was replaced with a frown equally judgmental.

"Okay, I don't know what's up with you two, but you guys are seriously – HEY! I wasn't done talking!" Zero ignored my remark, as he always seemed to do, and continued to drag me away. I stumbled back again, teeth bared as a growl resonated low in my throat. He dragged me all the way to the sidelines, where Yuuki met up with us. I snatched my arm away possessively and glared at him. He didn't even make eye contact.

"_Aidou-sama!_" The girls chimed in their sing song voices and Aidou was too occupied with his raging fans to be able to scrutinize Zero any further for being a (_possesive freak) _pest.

Aya winced when she stared at the girls from the sidelines. "Whoa: how do they scream in such a high octave?"

"At least their screaming is screaming. Your screaming sounds like a dying moose."

"YOU TITANIC PIECE OF BULLSH-"

"ZERO! AYA!" Yuuki pushed the two apart. "Grr, you two... ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Now go, apologize to each other!"

Lightning was transmitted through their deadly glares in a neon blue crackle.

"_He's _the one who picks on me all the time! I never start it!" I spat.

"I'm not apologizing something with an IQ lower than a 10 year old," Zero muttered, eyes never meeting mine. _Something? THING? _I gaped at his hurtful words, retaliating without missing a beat.

"Don't worry, I'm already sure that the day _you _apologize, is the day I die!" she snapped. "I guess that means I'm living a long life, you conceited jerk!"

"Well if I'm conceited, then you must be delirious, ugly," Zero hissed, almost having enough.

"What? Ugly? Just because you're amazingly sexy doesn't mean you can talk to me like that! You never struck me as narcissistic, hot-stuff!"

Zero's eyes rose to unbelievable proportions. I crossed my eyes stubbornly over my chest before I realized just how invalid my argument was. _What the frick am I doing trying to insult him with how good he looks? W.T.F, Aya?_

"...WAIT, THAT TOTALLY CAME OUT WRONG. I mean it's completely true, you _are _hot, but you know, it just slipped - CAN YOU NOT LET ME FINISH WHAT I SAY BEFORE YOU WALK AWAY - Geez!"

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and walked away from us, muttering inaudible words that even my keen hearing couldn't pick up. I frowned, sighing in defeat as I stared at his backside. Things weren't always like this between us. Back then, I didn't need to provoke him or annoy him so much but… if I don't, there's absolutely no way of knowing how he's feeling. Even now, after knowing him for so long, he was such a mystery. I had thought I'd figured him out, but I had to throw a wrench in there to screw things up, and now he was even farther from me than he was in the beginning. He was so keen and stuck on ignoring people, or giving short responses. Sometimes he would avoid them entirely and go for months never speaking a single word to another person. It amazed my sometimes that he kept putting up with me. Sure, I may provoke him, but many others have and he's never given them the honor of so much as a glare. He was Zero Kiryuu, introvert extraordinaire.

I blew at my bangs again, which wasn't really a habit of mine, but that stupid strand of hair was making me rather paranoid. It hung there, flipped upwards by some magical gravitation force, refusing to fit in with the rest of the group no matter how much I patted it down or dampened it with water.

I grunted. What a rebel.

**-X-**

Night had finally settled in as the last of The Night Class strode into their building. Aya hooked arms with an exhausted Yuuki and they walked over to the bench where their school bags lay, giving Zero a small wave before moving back into the building to get ready for Night Duty. Zero exhaled slowly, elongating the stream of air leaving his nostrils.

"Psst." He glanced up in alarm at the voice, belonging to the mischievous blonde character he had had to dealt with only moments ago. He glowered, debating inwardly whether he should waste his time even walking over.

"You've noticed by now, haven't you Kiryuu?" Aidou chirped, the glimmer in his eyes never leaving despite the night sky. Zero squinted his eyes, wondering where this was leading. "Aya's scent isn't particularly human, now, is it?"

Emotion flitted across his eyes, but his poker-face remained in tact; something he had nearly perfected over the years. He remained motionless, his hands buried in his pant pockets as he leaned back on the wall. "What? You suggest she might be a vampire?"

"That's not what I mean..." Aidou objected, snarling at Zero's disrespectful tone towards him. He regained his composure, slipping into a noble accented speech. "I'm just _wondering_ if, you know, she's been making too much contact with… one of _us_.

It was impossible to ignore the implied accusation in his words. "You-"

"Aidou!" Ruka called, opening the window to one of the classrooms. She glanced briefly in Zero's direction with a look of surprise, before frowning. "You're going to get your ass kicked by Marui-Sensei if you're not up here in 30 seconds."

"What a pain~" Aidou whimpered, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to Zero's ears. Aidou flashed him a grin, amused with his adversary's reaction. "Gotta go. We never had this conversation."

Lavender orbs trailed after the blonde as he disappeared in a blur towards the School. His lids drooped a bit as he sighed, mind racing with thoughts. What Aidou said was not to be taken lightly, for surely if he's noticed, then others have too or he's possibly told them about it.

He mused for several moments longer, her face abruptly wandering in his thoughts. He stiffened his back and balanced himself off the wall to walk back to the Day Class Building. Nostalgia filled his thoughts, as he remembered his first encounter with her secret. It was the wrench thrown into the string of events that derailed the entire train altogether, sending them flying apart.

Five days. That was all that time it had taken for him to hold on to her - except he wasn't just holding on. He had been embracing her; hanging on with nearly all he could. If he could go back in time and change things, he would have held on tighter, clinging on for everything he felt and resolved to keep.

But he hadn't. So he had lost her, and she had lost him.

Worst of all, he had no idea how to grab on again.

**-X-**

Yuuki's pale complexion was growing red with impatience as she kicked the bench Aya slept on a third time. "I know you're tired, but you're making us _late!"_

The redhead grunted in reply. Yuuki bit her lip. "Zero? A little help?"

Zero gave her a blank look. It was Yuuki's turn to grunt. She rolled up her sleeves and cupped her mouth, leaning in close to Aya's ear. "AYA MAKINO!"

"APPLE CIDER!" Aya fell off the bench, arms and legs flailing inelegantly in every direction. She rubbed her behind upon falling on the solid, concrete floor and cringed. Yuuki offered her an extended hand, which Aya took with a grumble.

"Yosh! THE NIGHT CLASS PREFECTS HAVE UNITED!" Yuuki pumped her fist in the air proudly when they walked closer to Zero. Aya laughed and mirror the image, doing a wiggle dance on the spot. She caught a glimpse in Zero's direction to see the look of repulse on his face.

"...What? I got dirt on my face?"

"I blame you," he stated bluntly.

Aya quirked a brow. "For what?"

"You _know_ what."

"No, I don't!"

"That merely proves my theory."

"BUT WHAT IS YOUR THEORY-?"

"Aya! No yelling! Students are sleeping right now." Yuuki had to break the two apart again.

"Just like I should be right now, but thanks to _someone _being _impractical, _I can't!" Aya thrusts a finger towards the window of Chairman Kaien Cross' office.

Yuuki sighed, urging the two forward. "Okay, on guard! Aya, your nose, and Zero, your weird vampy acute senses!"

Aya snorted, raising a challenge brow in Yuuki's direction. "And you?"

"... I do the luring?"

"... I knew it. Yuuki, you're having thoughts of suicide, aren't you? YUUKI!"

Yuuki laughed. "You know I'm only joking! But its not like I have much of a choice. I have Artemis with me, but in the end, I'm still the human in the group."

Aya shrugged at her comment, ignoring the awkward silence that followed and whistled a tune she heard on the radio the other day. She leaned against the Night Class gate, legs crossed over each other. As she looked up, she caught Zero's pained look. Her whistling faded, thinking maybe it was pushing him over the edge.

"Hanabusa is suspicious." Okay. So it wasn't her whistling.

Aya pursed her lips and nodded glumly. "Yeah, I kind of figured. He's awfully touchy-feely. Of course he'll find out at this rate."

"Then you just have to avoid him?" Yuuki offered, but Aya sighed and shrugged her shoulders to indicate her cluelessness.

"If I do that, is that even more suspicious?" Aya asked, looking at Zero. Besides, he was the vampire in the group, so he had the same, perhaps not as skilled, tuition as the Night Class Students.

He closed his eyes. She randomly observed the immense length of his eyelashes. "Stick closer to us. It drowns you out."

Aya grinned. "We're the weirdest trio ever."

"Chairman has a thing for uh... making this group have one of each?" Yuuki remarked, trying to lift the mood if not a little.

Aya's eyes wandered to the roof of the school, where several crows were lined up along the top, their heads twitching from side to side as they evaluated her. She didn't like talking about this, seeing as it was just so... strangely awkward. Just like she didn't like it when students joked about Vampires during school. There was too much hype about Vampires now, and it didn't help much that the Vampire Romance by Stephenie Meyer known as _Twilight_ was all over the world. It romanticized the idea of vampires entirely and sent propaganda flying worldwide.

"They're late. You think they have an event today or something?" Yuuki checked her watch.

Aya let out a long hum. "And I could have been sleeping this whole time. Dreaming about New York Cheese Cake…"

"And me?"

Aya pitched forward with a startled yelp as Zero, who was standing in front of her, caught her. Aidou purred from behind the gate, the sound being so eerily close to a cat that it sent out wrong images. He grinned, blue eyes turning into half-moon slits. "Miss me?"

Aidou grinned triumphantly when Aya was at a loss for words. Before Aya came along a several years ago, he teased Yuuki, but she never seemed to get so overly flustered around him. She was too innocent, too _sweet _to understand the main purpose of his flirting, so he stopped.

But Aya seemed not so innocent and her inept reactions caused him satisfaction. She was such a loud, speak-my-mind kind of girl, but the moment Aidou entered her space, her knees buckled, and all that juicy blood rose to her cheeks…

"The- the _h*ll_ was that for, Hanabusa?" she squeaked, straightening. Her cheeks turned a traitorous crimson shade as she felt them increase in temperature._How bloody great._

"You looked so lonely, so I zipped over before everyone else!" he twittered, and suddenly his look was serious and hard. "What's with _you, _Kiryuu?"

Aya blinked, glancing behind her to meet Zero's angry glower. He was standing protectively behind her, and for a second she felt her stomach flutter. "None of your business, Hanabusa."

She squeezed out of the staring contest and scooted over to her gal pal. Yuuki gave her a worried look. "They're not on good terms?"

"Zero hates Vampires, and Vampires hate Vampire Hunters. Circle of life," Aya explained, referring vaguely to what she learned in watching Disney's 'The Lion King'.

"Yuuki-chan! Aya-chan!" Aidou's arms opened wide as he ran toward them through the open gates. Aya immediately took on the defensive posture, similar to the one she used in Basketball, and sported the best angry glare she could muster.

"Aidou." Aidou straightened, frozen in the spot wih his arms open wide as he quickly glued them to his side and gained his composure.

"Kuran-sama!" he acknowledged, and behind the wavy-haired brunette himself was the group of Night Class students. He lead them like a natural leading, a swirl of roses spiraling towards him with an imaginary wind.

Aya tried her best to hold down her gag reflex.

"Please don't scare the girls." Kaname smiled warmly in the girls' direction. His voice was sinisterly serene, almost to the point of fake. Aya couldn't help but shiver as he walked closer, and she made it as apparent as she could of trying to scoot away from him.

"K-Kaname-sama," Yuuki spoke reverently, as Aya mumbled something incoherent, along the lines of: 'savior... lover ... complex'.

Yuuki must have caught the words, or just caught on to the pretense that Aya was in a bad mood, because she apologized to Kaname quickly and attempted the end the conversation abruptly. Aya crossed her arms with a smug look on her face, frowning when blood pooled behind Yuuki's cheeks. Kaname said nothing, watching Yuuki lovingly. Aya grumbled, swearing that he was staring at her like she was a juicy piece of steak.

Upon grumbling, Kaname glanced over at the vermillion hair and displayed a warm, big-brother smile. Aya growled as the imaginary roses spiraled around him again and turned to look away with a scoff._Two-faced jerk. What a player._

"Goodbye, Kaname-sama!" Yuuki waved goodbye. The rest of the Night Class descended from the gates and the horde of flawlessly gorgeous vampiresstrode leisurely to their dorms, as if the longer they took would increase their beauty. Aya ignored the girls' luscious hair as they flipped it over their shoulder for show, like they were being filmed. Her eyes trailed downwards, before the familiar blonde hair passed her. She looked up upon habit and sucked in a breath, catching the words of his lips.

Her eyes widened to extraordinary proportions.

Zero blinked slowly at Aya's expression and quickly turned his head around to see what she was staring at. He furrowed his eyebrows and paced towards her. Before she had the time to properly regain her straight face, Zero seized the opportunity. "What did he do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

_"Makino."_

"He didn't _do _anything," she spat, not liking it when people worried about her. "He just… he mouthed something."

Yuuki made her way over, catching on to the tense conversation. "What did he mouth, Aya?"

" 'Human? I don't think so,' " she recited, the movement of his lips clearly annunciated as to clearly convey his words.

"Troublesome," Zero muttered before proceeding to walk towards the Day Class Dormitories. Aya blushed, completely taken back by his cold brush-off.

"You know, it's not like I'm slapping a sign on my forehead that says—"

"He doesn't know what you are _yet. _You'll just have to be more careful," he said, giving her a hard gaze. "That means, don't get so close to him."

"If he really does find out, it won't be the end of the world," Aya remarked in a lame attempt to lift the mood. "I mean, sure, it'll be inconvenient and I might have to watch my back every two seconds, but it's not like it immediately opens some new door that allows them to bite me."

She gulped, meeting Zero's lavender eyes in a hard stare down. Obviously, that had offended him more than she had wanted. Guilt knocked on the door to her emotions and she tried her best not to let it in, but it forcefully seeped through the cracks. Why was it that he had to keep staring at her like that, like everything was always her fault?

He obviously had no idea how that made her feel.

She looked up at the miserable grey sky, its colors foreboding. She sometimes wondered if her eyes sent out the same intimidation, since they were the same color. She had never liked her dark grey eyes. They weren't some cool, metallic grey. They were dull, gloomy and muddled. She had always envied her brother for inheriting the rich, wooden mahogany color that went so well with their vermillion hair. She hadn't been so lucky.

"Great freakin' way to start the week," she muttered, hands folded behind her head as she followed Yuuki and Zero into the building.

_Unlucky me for being the demon in the group, I guess._

**End Chapter.**

**-X-**

Please, I implore you, if you're reading this story for the first time, please read on a few more chapter before leaving a nasty review. My writing takes a really big turn as the story progresses, and I've really appreciate if you didn't judge my writing capacities OR this story just upon reading the first chapter.

Reviewing would be awesome, but like I said, I'd appreciate if you saved any constructive criticism or flames for later to see if I continue to make the same mistakes in the future chapters I've written.

Thanks.


	2. Divergent :ni:

**-x-**

**Chapter Two - Divergent  
**_(re-vamped)_

**-x-**

"Mix... cracked eggs... in with... batter..." Aya recited from the cookbook, eyes squinted. She quirked a confused brow, and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Betty Crocker."

_Mush. Crack!_

"M-Makino-san, did you just-..." A classmate scooted closer and her eyes widened in horror. "You're not supposed to put the whole egg in the batter, and then s-squish it in with your hands!"

"What? But it said to!" Aya tapped the sentence in the cookbook for good measure, her egg-yolk covered hands staining the glossy pages.

"You're supposed to _crack _the egg-"

"It _is _cracked! What are you talking about?"

"... _Outside_ of the bowl, Makino-san. The shell isn't supposed to be in the batter..." she drawled out, watching Aya's expression change from 'offended' to a pitiful 'Oh.'

"... What an evil Cookbook. It didn't say _that,_" she mumbled in defense.

Moments later, Yuuki peered over from her worktable and watched Aya debate with the Home Economics teacher. She couldn't hear the exact conversation that was taking place, but Aya looked like she was defending herself and something that sounded suspiciously like 'I WAS SABOTAGED!' left her mouth.

Yuuki blinked ineptly before turning her attention back to icing her cake, trying her best to ignore the scolding's coming from the Foods Teacher's hoarse, sharp voice directed towards her best friend.

**-X-**

"_Nag, nag, nag_, I'm Ms. Linske, the _old witch _who's 40 and still doesn't have a boyfriend!" Aya aped her Foods Teacher, a scowl evident on her features. Foods nearly always ended early for the two of them, seeing as Yuuki always finished first, the teacher could care less about Aya_. _The teacher never even seem to care when the two of them pranced out as she was checking the rest of the assignments of the students.

"No wonder she's still not married! I make a mistake, and she calls me a _failure _and tells me to _get out of the classroom!_ That's so messed, why isn't she fired?"

Yuuki opened her mouth to retort, but thought otherwise once she watched her seething friend rant on about the teacher. Besides, Aya _was_ 17 and yet she still didn't know how to crack an egg properly into batter. This was due to the fact that Aya failed to have any Applied Skills courses in her entire Highschool history other than this year, due to her schedule somehow always being fairly messed up.

_"And my species rarely ate eggs," _Aya had once told her. _"We ate meat, and herbs and stuff, but not eggs. It felt like we were killing babies. Call us sadistic since we still ate meat, but at least we don't use as many funky chemicals and ingredients as you guys do nowadays."_

Yuuki was brought to the attention that Aya's species was similar to the Human race in so many ways, and yet the tiniest things were different about them – but that was mostly about time period, and culture. Aya explained that the in a way, the Demon Race was exactly like the Human Race, except better – the 'better' part being added by the proud demon herself, but Yuuki couldn't help but admit that they did seem a bit stronger...

Yuuki also knew a species that fit that description. They were called Vampires.

"Why are we learning to bake, anyways?" Aya continued ranting up a storm, knowing full well she was being selfish. "We're not supposed to learn until the last month before block rotation, why is she teaching us in January?"

Yuuki hummed to herself in thought. "Oh! She _did _mention that she wanted us to have a head start so that we could make things for... Valentine's Day."

She had paused before Valentine's Day, because she could tell Aya had already caught on, and groaned. "Right. You are so right. I'm going through h*ll, to get _ready _for h*ll. Someone up there just really hates me."

Of course, Aya was referring to: Guarding and arranging preparations for the Night Class on a day meant for love and chocolates. Yup, it was on Aya's list of **_'Top Ten Things That Pain My Ass', _**right below 'Dresses'.

"Then would you take the time out to teach me a few basics of baking, then, so that I don't fail the course, Yuuki m'dear?" Aya hooked onto Yuuki's arm, grinning widely.

Yuuki sighed in response, giving her a skeptical look. "You're so food at cooking gourmet, but yet you can't _bake. _You're just _fooling yourself,_ Aya!"

"Well, you _do _know that I fail at everything feminine. Literally. I know, sad, isn't it? And _Baking_ is probably in the feminine category, so you know," Aya finished with a shrug. "Not to mention my nose picks up _every scent _in the darn room and it really hurts, sometimes! Burnt crisps, and the smell of bazillion sugary delights – they just all explode in my nostrils! It distracts me more than you can imagine."

Yuuki snickered as the break bell finally resonated through the halls.

"ALRIGHT! Time to bug the h*ll out of Kiryuuuu, 'ttebayo(1)!" Aya announced, charging forward in a sprint to meet Zero at his Math Class, which she knew the way to, blindfolded. Yuuki chased after her, cautious as to not to be caught running down the halls by a teacher, but surely Aya's nose would sense it.

"Aya, you should really stop teasing Zero so much. By _now_, he probably just thinks you're plain _mean,"_ she advised.

Aya rolled her eyes. "For _now_, you're nice enough for the three of us."

**-X-**

Crashing into the Math classroom with a flourish, Aya pointed a finger at her target. "Kiryuu, WE ARE HERE FOR _YOU_!"

...

"I MEAN, _YOU!" _Yuuki did a major face fault as Aya corrected herself to point at the right person.

The Math Teacher, Mr. Hawkins smiled at Aya's antics, already familiar with her crashing into the room during break, seeing as it happened on a bi-daily basis. He was the same Math Teacher Aya had on a different period, and not only that, but he was her favorite teacher! He was in his 60s, with thin grey hair and thick glasses over his wrinkly eyes. He wore collared dress shirts every day with a tie, except for Fridays, when he was tie-less. Hawkins was always extremely nice and supportive, even when Aya didn't understand something, which was quite frequently. Math was one of the subjects Aya wished she could roll up and attack Ms. Linske's face with, but for the sake of her favorite teacher, she'd put up with it, for now.

"Come on, Zero. Chemistry calls, yip yip!" Aya sang, prancing up to his desk, which was in the second row from the top.

"Leave. Me. Alone," he snapped, standing up and gathering his things. There was a 10 minute break to the next period, and Aya _always _came into his classes whenever she could to bother him. It was practically part of his schedule.

Aya growled. "Well, if you're going to be all _emo _about it, would you like me to fetch a knife for you, you _son of a-!"_

"Maybe we should go outside!" Yuuki proposed loudly to cut off Aya's profanity, sounding more demanding than suggestive as she began pushing Aya out of the classroom.

"Its not _my _fault he has to learn to hurry his ass up! He always shows up late for duty, too and _we're_ always the ones who hold the squealers back, while he just _stands _there looking _pretty_!" The door shut, and the bickering was muffled, before vanishing.

A few boys in the classroom, finishing up their tests began to chuckle.

"Girl trouble, Kiryuu-san?" a boy bantered with a smirk on his face, half occupied with putting away his binders and other supplies.

"You don't know the half of it," Zero mumbled to himself. He walked out of the classroom, schoolbag over his shoulder as he sauntered down the hall.

**-X-**

"She's always with the same person, Ren!" he whined in a nasal voice, lowering the binoculars from his eyes dark brown eyes. His red hair fell back in place, covering the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't that because they're best friends? It's quite common among humans, Kai," his partner, Ren, drawled. His eyes closed as he lied against the tree branch, arms folded comfortably behind his dark blue hair.

"Yeah, well..." Kai began, concentrating as he looked through the lenses. "There's something weird about her, though..."

A scoff came from the other side of the tree. "Obviously. Her blood smells divine."

"No, not her. Not the Cross Girl. The _other one_." Kai zoomed in on the binoculars before his mind went ablaze. He nearly swore and chucked it at Ren.

A hand shot up and caught the flying device with expertise. Ren held the binoculars to his glassy hazel eyes, peering through the lenses. He zoomed out and searched around until he finally found the Cross girl, and then looked around for the other girl.

"She's sitting beside her," Kai remarked.

He lowered the binoculars from his eyes, his dyed navy blue hair falling over his eyes. "Nothing special."

Kai growled. "The one on her _other side_, you retard."

Ren glowered at Kai. Sighing, he held the lenses to his eyes again. After a moment, "Red hair?"

"Not like mine, though. Hers is darker, like a vermillion. I think there's some brown in it. That's not natural, obviously."

"Nothing special about _her_, either." Ren tossed the binoculars back to a confused Kai, who let it drop and balanced it on his foot before knocking it upwards to hold it to his eyes.

"You zoomed out, _b*tch!_" Kai pitched it back to Ren, who glared daggers at him.

"What's your problem? It's a girl, and not even a babe," he scoffed, holding it to his eyes again.

"Her eyes, smartass. Look at her _eyes_. Her _hair._" With that said, Ren quirked a brow, squinting his eyes in the binoculars. Kai smirked as his brother's russet eyes widened. "So I'm _not _going crazy."

Ren landed on the ground with a thump, legs bent from the impact of jumping form such height. Kai followed after him, a grin on his face. Ren straightened his back. "Come on, we have to go tell Hibiki."

Kai shrugged, shoulders rising as his elbows bent upwards. "It could just be a fluke: A coincidence."

"If that gaudy red hair of hers isn't dyed and if she's not wearing f*cking contacts," Ren said, "There is no way it's just some _fluke_."

**-X-**

Unlike the usual classroom rows of Cross Academy where the desks consisted of long tables with cascading rows from top to bottom, the Chemistry classrooms contrasted.

Due to seating arrangements being sorted out by alphabetical last name order - and due to Cross Academy's weird tendency to revert everything English (_ie. Kurosu to Cross) - _Zero found himself seated next to the first M person on the attendance list, since 'L' didn't exist.

Kiryuu, Makino.

Zero could _never _rest -– body, mind and _soul -_ during Chemistry Experiments, Lab Write Ups, Observations: _anything _where Aya needed to get her bum off her seat.

"Move!" He shoved her face out of the way of the Bunsen burner, and it made a loud smacking noise against the wall.

"Makino-!" He slammed her out of the way to avoid the crashing into shelf with a glass microscope plates directly above her head.

"BWAAA! DUDE, THAT'S SO NASTY!" Aya barked as a male classmate attempted to scared her with a dead toad. She stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the nearest things to pull herself up, and ended up grabbing onto a tablecloth; the same tablecloth covering the table with skull-sized examples of hard, volcanic rocks.

"IDIOT!" Zero dove forward, one hand extended to stop the movement of the tablecloth and the other holding Aya's spine, preventing her from falling to the ground.

Despite all the commotion that arose, unless someone brought it up, no one seemed to pay heed to Zero's heroic efforts with saving Aya – himself included. Perchance they didn't pay any attention to what the enigma of the class did, but one could argue that they were just too used to it.

... Scratch that. _One _person noticed.

**-X-**

She sputtered out pieces on her salivated, chewed-up melon bread, catching them with a napkin before she made an unsightly mess on the table. "My _what?"_

"Knight in Shining Armor," Yuuki repeated, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Are we even referring to the _same person_?"

"Aya-chan, we only know _one _Zero Kiryuu ."

"... I don't like how that ended with an invisible heart."

Yuuki smiled. "Hey! It's true though! You might be short of an eye, or an arm... or maybe _dead _if it weren't for him saving you all the time!"

She slurped at her juice box noisily while she let her bangs fall into her eyes, shaking them away.

"Can you _slurp _any _louder_?"

_Insert exaggerated louder slurping to piss 'Knight In Shining Armor' off._

With a grimace and some inept glaring, the two opposing forces finally averted gazes and Aya scoffed, biting at the tip of the juice box's straw out of frustration.

Yuuki couldn't even help but let out a stifled giggle. "That was mean!"

"Well, he's lucky he got an answer at all."

Yuuki rubbed her chocolate brown hair, slouching slightly in her seat. "Maybe you should learn to appreciate Zero-kun more, Aya-chan."

Aya sipped at her juice nonchalantly with closed eyes. "That is a very good suggestion, m'dear."

"What if I said it was a _request_?"

"That is a very good _request_, m'dear."

She smiled faintly, watching her best friend drink the last few gurgles of her juice. "I think Zero came over to fetch us for Duty."

Aya blinked obliviously before extending her arm to look at her watch. "Ahh! Crap, I think we're late!"

**-X-**

Curse words left Aya's mouth with every passing moment after she saw the mess ahead. She was dashing to the gates with Yuuki, only to find the girls a ways ahead of them, swarming to the gates with their usual high pitched squealing. The girls were literally closer to the gate than ever before, and the reality obviously fueled their excitement. Yuuki shouted in Aya's direction, desperate to be heard over the squealing. "Do you think Zero's holding them off?"

"Like h*ll he is! He's probably going emo in that f*ckin' corner of his!" She bellowed back, pointing a finger out to Yuuki. "Take Bow! I'm hitting Starboard!" (2)

_I can't believe we lost track of time, _Aya grumbled, fighting her way through the fan girls, with their imaginary pink hearts floating above their heads and intense squealing. She squished through, anger building. _We didn't take that long! They're just early today!_

Sure enough, upon pushing through, she saw the tall figure of Zero. His silver hair stood out amongst the other hair color types and she gulped. So he hadn't went to sulk after she rudely disrespected him. She felt strangely relieved.

"Move! Let me through!" she screamed, wishing she possessed the great talents of an ear-splitting whistle, or an impressive Soprano high note to shut them all up. She stumbled out after much trouble, only to find they were even closer to the gate than she had first surmised. Thoughts raced through her head. She had been careless. The chaos that would go if these girls got too close to the Night Class... the gruesome images failed to even register in her brain.

"SHOULD WE SPIT ON THEM!" she shrieked, hoping Zero would hear. Luckily with his acute hearing, he made out the sentence perfectly. ... Or maybe not so luckily, as he gave her a disgusted look and a snarl. Aya blushed just slightly. _Okay, not my greatest idea. Let's not let tense situations rob us of our rationality, now, Aya—_

"Back!" Yuuki shouted, and Aya glanced over to see that she had whipped out Artemis, giving her better coverage of the area. Aya smirked, shouting Yuuki a word of praise before realizing her own helplessness of her own area.

"HEY!" she shouted, the sound barely heard to her own ears. It was like the screams were being blasted on a loudspeaker or something. They were even louder than before...

Her dark pupils widened as she glanced behind her, seeing through the black iron bars to the white uniforms down the pathway.

This was no good. Her back was inches from being pressed against the gate, and the girls were at an arm's length away from gripping onto the gate, and many had already beheld the privilege of grasping onto the metal.

The girls' arms waved frantically in the air, all the while still screaming out names. "IDOL-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!"

"K-KURAN-SAMA! KYAAAA~"

"YUUKI!" Aya screamed, her voice being drowned out from the screaming. "WHAT NOW?"

Yuuki gave her a look of vulnerability, genuinely not knowing what to do. Aya looked over to Zero, who caught her gaze. He was expressionless other than his piercing eyes and his mouth in a frown.

"Freakin'..." Filling her lungs with air, she braced her diaphragm, and let out a thunderous. "SHUT. THE F*CK. UP. IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"

The volume eventually went into decrescendo after Aya's outburst. She rolled up her sleeves and ran a hand through her hair, eyes glaring all the while. "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. You guys can make a pretty path to see your pretty boys and girls... Or I can _spit_ on all of you until you guys decide to leave."

Tamed and subdued, the girls (and several guys) fidgeted awkwardly with their fingers and shuffled back. Aya nodded in approval and sighed, walking off to the side towards the direction of Yuuki and Zero. She hit her forehead against a tree and groaned, wrapping her arms around the wooden life. She could hear Yuuki giggling, and it was obvious that Zero wasn't even bothering to look at her.

The gates creaked open, and the girls slowly picked up their shrieking as the Night Class made their graceful way over the their building. Aya let out a groan: a full fifteen minutes of torture just so _they_can have a relaxed, convenient one-minute walk to their school.

"...I hate my life," Aya murmured with her cheek pressed against the tree.

"They were extra rowdy today," Yuuki agreed, misinterpreting Aya's meaning, "We weren't even late. They must have come early for some reason."

"Maybe we should just _let them _attack the Night Class. Would be something interesting to watch."

_"Aya."_

"What? I go through h*ll, and what do they for me? Nothing! What kind of double standard is this?"

Ignoring Aya, like she tended to do when she didn't have an answer, Yuuki checked her watch. "It's 6 already… Night watch?" Aya got ready to whine, but Yuuki only hot her open palm with a fist. Aya got momentarily distracted. _'Dead Turkey'? _"Oh wait! We have shopping to do! Don't you guys remember?"

Aya whipped her head around. "Are you serious? I have to spend another several hours with _him_?"

"Moron. I should be the one saying that." Yuuki groaned as another argument broke out.

Aya huffed immaturely, arms crossed over her chest. "Just who do you think you're calling a moron, idiot?"

"I'm going to Headmaster's office to get the shopping list," Yuuki announced to deaf ears, flitting away into the building. They were already at each other's necks. Obviously the previous situation didn't put them in a good mood, and the encounter beforehand didn't put them on friendly terms.

"Last time I checked, _you're _the one with the C Average." Aya flushed, growling in the back of her throat.

"Well, it's not like you're far behind!"

"That's because I'm far _ahead_," Zero ended with a hint of smugness, a smirk crawling onto his features.

_If he weren't so attractive right now, I'd rip off that smug look off his stupid, perfect, amazing good looking- WHOA._

Zero watched Aya curiously as her cheeks pooled with blood. She looked to the side as her face began swelling in color, turning a deep red. She cleared her throat, trying to ward off any more conversation before his voice interrupted her lame cover-up. "Makino."

"...W-What?" Swallowing her saliva, she glanced over at him. He watched her silently, making her all the more nervous and self-conscious. A silence followed with no words, and she slowly rotated her body to face him. She looked up at him weirdly, curious as to why he was so silent. He remained speechless, eyes downcast as he grumbled.

"Nothing."

_"What?" _She huffed and reached forward, grabbing his sleeve. "Just say—"

His glare was so intense that it caught her off guard. Her fingers released their hold on him, and she watched him walk away from her.

He always did.

She could hear Yuuki's footsteps from behind the door, but she continued to face his posterior, emotions drained.

"Got the list!" Yuuki ran towards them, failing to notice the tense atmosphere. "We're off!"

"Where to?" Aya laughed, running forward with her. The smile didn't feel foreign despite the emotions being kept inside, but she was still all right. She had accepted the reality of their situation long ago.

**-X-**

"They're looking at you," Aya repeated, as she sat on one end of the bench. Among the bustling street were two benches, both facing each other on either side of the roads. The one directly across from them was the only bench for a solid several blocks, but it still nerved her that of all benches those three giggling girls had to sit on, it had to be the one facing them.

_Giggling F*cking Girls Eyeing Zero. _Aya didn't exactly _know _why she felt so mad, but she knew she _was mad. _'Nough said.

"They're not _f*cking looking at me, _Makino," Zero growled irritably, seated on the other end of the same bench. The middle was empty, becoming the hollow space between them.

"Don't even _try _to deny it, you butt. Your senses are just as sharp as mine and you _know _they're staring at you," Aya snapped.

"They're staring in this _direction_. Not at _me."_

"What _else _could they be looking at?"

"The angry redhead glaring the sh*t out of them," he stated bluntly, earning a grunt from his moody companion.

"Well, I wouldn't glare if they weren't staring at you."

"For the _last time-!"_

"I'M GOING TO HAVE PREMATURE GREY HAIRS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" Yuuki bellowed angrily, causing Aya to whip her head over in alarm while Zero closed his eyes, not bothering to acknowledge Yuuki's presence. Yuuki rarely shouted, and when she did it was evident she had something to say.

"Quit it, guys! I could hear you from inside the shop. Don't bicker like a married couple while you're in your uniform, at least," she breathed, hands on hips. A white plastic bag hung from her arm, containing the items she had bought. Why had she gone alone? Zero hated shopping. Aya hated _getting her ass up_. Both of them frowned even deeper when Yuuki mentioned her simile.

"Zero, go buy the batteries," Yuuki ripped a small section off of the list, handing it to Zero along with a few bills, "And _you," _she moved over to Aya, ripping off another portion of the list, "can buy some flowers."

"Flowers?" Aya answered, raised a disagreeing red brow.

"Headmaster said he wanted some. Don't even go there," Yuuki said brusquely right as Aya opened her mouth for some smart retort. She shut her mouth, mumbling quiet, angry curses at Kaien for being a 'constipated cow nipple with a feminine complex'.

"Go!" Yuuki dropped 2 bills into Aya's hands before shooing them off in their directions. "I'll be at Anastasia's."

Aya began walking without any need to confront Yuuki on directions. It was the same case for Zero, too. She didn't feel like 'staying to chat', and she was sure Zero wouldn't have any trouble finding the electronics shop with his developed acute instinct.

Turning a corner onto a narrow street with lesser people, Aya began to scurry; running in small paces, close to the side as to avoid colliding with anyone. She took a brief, strong inhale and turned another corner to her left, leading onto a bigger street. _Flowers... Flowers... _ran through her mind as her head twitched in every direction for the store. The strong scent of Hyacinths and Lavender lingered around her surroundings and she knew she was on the right track. She continued walking forward, smelling of Roses and Lilies also in the mix. A colourful store with the mentioned flowers caught her attention and she wandered in, ignoring the pain in her head from the many strong smelling flora drifting within the room.

"Good afternoon!" greeted the lady inside. Her faded hazel hair was kept in the back by a crab clip. She had on glasses, proving her old sight, and wrinkles galore on her face. Aya nodded politely and mumbled 'Good Afternoon' back before reading her list for the flowers.

**-X-**

In her arms were a total of three bouquets: One bouquet of White Akita Roses, Stephanotis and White Cendrobium Orchids. Another bouquet consisted of multicoloured Hybrid Tea Roses, White lisianthus and Stephanois. The last with Orange Gerbera Dasies, White, Peach and Orange Roses, Peach Carnations and White Stock.

"I feel like a freaking bride..." Aya said to herself, feeling absurd that she was even talking to herself. But saying silly things when you feel silly is normal: and when you're holding three giant bouquets in your arms, walking down a street with a sea load of people, you feel pretty ridiculous whether you like it or not. "Screw my disproportions! I could have been born with a pair of longer arms, but no. Life hates me."

"Need some help?" Aya's eyes widened at the sudden voice in front of her, which she had not seen coming because the flowers were blocking her entire line of vision, anyways.

"Uhm, no I'm fine," Aya reassured automatically. She was even _more _surprised when she felt the stranger tugging on a bouquet. "Uhh...Thanks..." Aya responded suspiciously, not about to decline someone's good intentions. Still, she kept her defenses on alert incase he decided to run off with them or pull her into a dark alley.

"No problem. The smell attracted me, anyways. I like flowers," he replied, taking a total of two bouquets out of her hand, revealing her face.

An eerie feeling shot down Aya's spine as the guy's face was revealed to her. He was possessed dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. From the looks of his dark roots, he was a local Japanese with black hair, and had dyed hishair. He caught sight of her eyes two, and gave a breathtaking smile. Aya couldn't help but feel a bit flustered under his gaze, and wondered if he was...

No: this hunkalicious guy _must _have a girlfriend. It's highly impossible for him to be single, nevertheless hit on someone like _her_. With that, whatever childish hope Aya owned died in a flash. Besides, he was a lot older than her, maybe in his late twenties. Heck, he could even be married!

His brown eyes wavered dangerously steady on her face, and Aya couldn't help but feel the premonition that she was going to be harmed. However, the squealing fan-girl side of her that urged to rip off all his clothes told her to calm down and to just be appreciative of his kindness.

"So where are you headed?" he inquired innocently, causing Aya's heart to flutter some more. Butterflies must have taken over the inside of her chest.

"Pretty close by. Turn here, please." Aya lead her helper into the narrower street she had gone through before, feeling the frequent sneak glances from bystanders. Not that she was surprised. He was... he was just _whoa._

_(Excuse Aya for her lack of vocabulary under the muddled circumstances)_

"With pleasure," he replied casually, brushing shoulders with her lightly. Aya sucked in her lip and let it out again; darn, he was good at being charming.

Well, rapists could be charming when they wanted to be...

He followed Aya's lead and she turned another corner, and as her pace sped up. He followed loyally beside her with her, his long strides rivaling with her quick ones. Aya considered the thought of him being a vampire with his goodlooks. Still, nothing about him proved her guess: he didn't have that... _dirty _smell that vampires had, and he sure enough had too much control to be on the loose. The only composed vampires she had ever seen belonged to the Academy's Night Class – and Zero.

As they approached Yuuki and Zero, she could feel Zero's scrutinizing gaze on her. She failed to identify his problem, as she was distracted with Yuuki jogging up towards them, taking the bouquets out of her partner's hands.

"Here, let me take those..." Yuuki cautious stepped in front of them, holding out her arms. The man gently placed the bouquets in Yuuki's arms, turning to Aya. He gave her a nod and began to walk away, surprising her.

"Thanks a bunch!" Aya bowed slightly, careful not to crush the flowers. "Can I get your name?"

He stopped in his tracks, and whipped around. "Higurashi. Higurashi Ren."

Aya nodded, repeating the name in her head. "Makino Aya! Thanks a lot, Higurashi-san!"

He gave a bow and jogged off, disappearing behind the corner they had come through.

"...Who was _that__?"_

"You heard his name," Aya nudged Yuuki, who was smiling devilishly.

"Ooh, has Aya got an admirer?" They started in the direction for the Academy, Zero lagging behind them slightly.

Aya snorted. "I thought you said you didn't need meds, liar. You're crazy. He's way too old for me."

"Age? Like you care about that, he can't be older than _you!__"_ Yuuki joked. "Besides, he didn't look anywhere past twenty."

"What? I thought he looked like.. I don't know, twenty eight?..."

Yuuki gaped. "Twenty Eight? You're _blind, _Aya! That boy was no more than 5 years older than us."

"Okay, he didn't _look _it. But I have the weird feeling like he was... really old. He _could_ just have a baby-face, you know." Aya looked down as she mused, wondering if she should have asked for his age. Yuuki shook her head in disapproval.

"You didn't _tell _him you thought he was 28, did you?"

"No!" Aya responded incredulously. "He didn't tell me anything about himself, and I didn't tell him anything either. He just walked with me, that's all..."

"Are you sure that wasn't just a cover-up to get closer to you?"

"Can you guys stop it? You don't even know him," Zero stated from behind. The two girls glanced behind them, and Aya caught a weird feeling that she should defend her helpful new acquaintance.

"Which is why we're discussing him, Zero. That's the whole point."

Zero snarled, baring his white teeth. "He's probably just trying to get into your pants."

She had stopped walking. "... You did not just say that."

"Not to mention he's got bad taste," he spat, walking forward passed them, his words in a mutter. "Especially if he's got his eyes on someone like you."

Aya stayed dumbfounded for a few moments longer before walking furiously forward to snap back at him. Yuuki could only gulp. "Holy _crap, _I cannot believe that you're so shallow! Been hiding it all along, haven't you, Kiryuu? Behind those boyish good looks, you're just a big pile of *ssholes, aren't you, you little—"

"Aya, Zero," Yuuki pressed, worry on her features. "Guys, stop. Not right now. You both really need to stop arguing over-"

Aya interrupted her. "What you just said basically labels me a slut, doesn't it? Saying how he just wants to get into my pants, and you're implying that I've given in and I'm letting him, aren't you?"

"What if it is?" His eyes met with her as he spoke, the rage apparent in his eyes. Aya's anger only escalated. "Are you denying it?"

"You... you sick son of a bitch!" She was shrieking at him now, as if hoping her voice might crack his surface. "I can't believe you just.. you just called me.."

"Aya! Zero! Stop this _right now! _You guys are both tired after a long day, and this is seriously _not a good time-"_

_"I CANNOT BLOODY BELIEVE YOU!" _Aya outburst, her eyes narrowed into slits. "No wonder you're so bloody lonely all the time! All this time, you've been hiding this spite inside of you, haven't you? I can't even talk about a guy positively after he helps me out without you saying a freaking insult to ruin the entire vibe! It's not something _you _would understand, though." With the bouquets in her hand, she couldn't run very fast so she walked in front of him to block his path. "You don't talk to anyone, and you keep everything to yourself. You don't try to make any friends and you don't appreciate anything, either. I'm sure that if I ever needed saving, Zero, you wouldn't even bother to lift a finger for me, because you're _that kind of person._"

At her words, he jerked his gaze up, his stare cold and hazy. She couldn't read what he wanted to tell her, but she almost didn't care. Did he think he could say that to her and have her give him a big smooch on the cheek for being so _insightful?_

He was a jerk. If they had went on flower duty together, he wouldn't have carried flowers for her if it killed him, unless she shoved them at him forcefully. So a guy helps her out, she's not used to the affection, and maybe she did over talk him a bit. Yeah, so what? Not like he can just... just _waltz _into the conversation and shake things up with his brooding, emo boy comments!

His eyes searched her features, inwardly begging to find that sudden silly grin that would tell him that she was only joking with him. He wouldn't help out? He wouldn't save her? Did she have any idea what he would do for her if it ever came down to it? Did she really not care at all about the intentions he had every time he pulled her out of harms way, in Chemistry period _alone? _Did she hear herself? He risks his behind for her, and she goes ahead and thinks better of some guy who carries some measly _plants _for her that weigh less than a pound. Where had all that willpower gone: all those years of proving to others that she wasn't just any girl who would fan herself over some hot guy? It was blasphemy. It was bullcrap all mashed together in one confined space and shot at him like a missile.

Yuuki sputtered out words of absolute uselessness. She could tell how out of the loop she was in that exact moment. The two people with the fieriest tempers she knew were going at it, and a mind-blasting earthquake couldn't make them click at this point. She bit her lip. It took so little to trigger an eternal disagreement, and the wounds took too long to heal. They spoke to each other with the intent of venom, and the arguments thrived with misunderstanding and frustration. She could see Zero's pain etched on his expression, and how unwavering Aya was with her argument. She was the type of person to hold her ground and fight, even if what she stood for was wrong.

"I can't do this," Aya walked over to Yuuki, taking the flowers from her gently. Yuuki stood befuddled and dumbfounded and let go of the flowers without protest. Aya began sprinting, holding the flowers against each other as to not loose too many petals. Yuuki and Zero stood bewildered. Yuuki gave a slight jolt when Zero walked past her brusquely, a cold demeaning eluding from him. Yuuki's face twisted into concern for her two friends, wondering how long it would take for their rivalry to ever end before...

"You coming?" Yuuki's eyes snapped up, meeting Zero's light lavender orbs. She gave a forced smile and a nod, dashing to catch up to him.

They walked side by side in silence; just in case another wrong word would break whatever bond they had left.

**-X-**

"Teenage drama, how compelling." Kaien sighed, snipping away unwanted leaves on the orange and peach bouquet he had chosen. Aya sat lazily on the couch across from him, gazing at the scissors snipping away in a trance-like rhythm.

"Nice to see you look at it like a bad Soap Opera, Kaien," Aya retorted, drawing a breath in while smelling the flowers. She played with a white petal on one of the Akita Roses to distract herself. It seemed to occupy her mind to an extent so she believed it was doing the trick.

"Well, I didn't mean it like a _Soap Opera_," Kaien glanced over to the sidetracked Aya, halting his snipping. Aya glanced up when the rhythmic snipping stopped and caught eyes with him.

"They do say that Siblings argue a lot. Maybe because of their impatience with each other, and how they find their sibling inferior to what that would _like _them to be." Aya raised a confused brow as Kaien continued. "However, the two of you care for each other, so perhaps the arguing isn't all bad."

"We're not related, Kaien," Aya reminded, setting down the flowers onto the sofa. "We're barely friends."

"That may be true," _Snip. Sigh. _"You don't need to be friends to care for each other, Aya-chan. Tell me, do you care for Zero-kun?"

"...No."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine then," Aya slouched in her spot, picking up the bouquet and fiddled with the petal again. "I don't need you to believe me."

The corners of Kaien's lips lifted up softly. "That's right. As long as you believe it yourself, it's fine."

The sound of snipping began to grow as voices dimmed in the room. Aya blinked her dark eyes, refraining herself from lashing out at Kaien for giving out horrible advice. She wasn't that mad anymore, anyways. Plus, Kaien wasn't the one who had angered her.

"He got worked up because you met a boy, didn't he?" Aya glanced up again, blinking impulsively and cleared her throat, nodding meekly in response. Kaien caught the notion, making a conclusion in his mind. How funny teenagers were these days. "He's just worried for you Aya. Like a brother," he added the end just in case. "He's watched you grow, Aya, and you've watched him grow, too. He just doesn't want to see his 'sister' grow up faster than him. He doesn't want you to change."

"Kaien, you know I'm not one for-"

"Pathetic excuses, I know. But if you really weren't, you wouldn't keep coming to me to hear my_ 'pathetic excuses'."_

With a scoff, Aya rose from her seat, leaving the akita roses on the couch as she glided to the door. She looked back at the sound of Kaien's voice, "Take a rose. It... compliments you nicely."

She raised a brow, but shrugged it off as Kaien's lame attempt to make her feel better. Blowing out a long sig, she strode over and plucked a rose from the bouquet. With a wink and a small hand wave, she was at the exit. "Thanks, Cross."

_Snip. Snip-Snip. _"Anytime."

The door clicked, and Kaien 's fingers halted on the spot. He removed his glasses from her face, rubbing his tired eyes. He muttered his thoughts to himself, the words coming out in a whisper. "I'll wager on half an hour. Maybe fifteen, if he gets passed his stubborn self."

Sure enough, thirty or so minutes passed before the door clicked open again. Instead of red hair, in stepped lavender eyes and dazzling silver hair.

_Snip-Snip. _"Please: sit down, Zero-kun."

**-X-**

Aya collapsed on her creaky bed with a grunt, gathering up the blankets and pillow underneath her to lie atop of and hug. She rested there, breathing in and out the scent of fresh laundry. It had recently been washed, obviously. She opened her eyes to meet the single white rose standing solitarily in a glass vase filled with water. Heaving a sigh, she straightened up to her knees before getting off her bed entirely to move the vase over to the window, where it would less lifeless compared to the little wooden stool it sat on.

"... These aren't white..." she breathed, fiddling with the sight angle. Under the light, she could make out the faint shade of purple. She pursed her lips. _Lavender. Like his eyes._

She held her breathe for a moment, recalling Kaien's words. _"Take a rose. It... compliments you nicely."_

... _Nah. _She snorted, collapsing back onto her bed. In any case, her eyesight was surely much more enhanced than Kaien's since she was 'younger' and closer to the roses than he ever was. Like heck he could...

With a grunt, she rolled over and embraced her linen layers again. Nuzzling her face deep into the fresh cleaners scent, she told herself that she wasn't guilty. He deserved everything bad that happened to him because he was a big, unfeeling lump of coal.

...Right?

**-X-**

"I saw you! You were completely flirting with her, d*ckface!" Kai gave Ren a hard nudge on the side, sneering angrily at him instead of playfully.

"It wasn't intentional. I bumped into her by accident," Ren replied nonchalantly, giving a fake yawn to barely contain the preceding smile.

"Liar."

"Don't be a kid."

"Yeah, well, you didn't think she was that pretty. Suddenly changed your mind?"

Ren opened his closed eyes, choosing to ignore Kai's question. "She's interesting."

Kai leered mischievously. "Caught our interest pretty fast, di'n't she?"

"Too bad she's going to die."

A dark laugh was heard. "Yeah. That's always a minus."

**-X-**

(1) If you didn't understand the reference, it's Naruto's catchphrase (COUGH which really has no meaning.), but is put at the end of stuff to make it sound more unique, haha.

(2) Yes, Aya is indeed using ship terms. Heh heh, she's just that kind of gal (:


	3. It'll Be A Piece Of Cheesecake! :san:

**-x-**

**Chapter Three - It'll Be A Piece Of Cheescake!  
**_(re-vamped)_

**-X-**

"Batter up!" The coach called. A pair of long, toned legs stepped onto plate. Aya huffed out a stream of air and analyzed intently as the pitcher tossed up and down the ball, working up her nerves. She put on her game face and gripped the bat tightly. The pitcher's leg went back and she launched the ball streaking across to Aya, whose bat didn't move.

"Strike One!" called the referee. The pitcher tossed the ball up again, forced her leg back, firing another expert pitch.

Muscles reacted and Aya hit the ball, carefully aimed, towards the left out field where it flew obediently. She darted for first base, and when she got there, she ran on to second.

"GO THIRD! THIRD! STAY, ST- HOME! HOME!" her team chanted, and Aya complied, a smirk on her face as she whizzed past the fielders. The two girls in front of her made it to home and she won a totally of 3 points for her team. They all high-fived her and Aya made her way to the back of the line.

From another field, a blonde boy whistled. "That Aya. Can't do algebra or biology to save her life, but she's got a knack at sports, doesn't she?"

Zero glanced up and his eyes glazed over to find her rusty brown ponytail. There she was, hopping up and down in her PE uniform, stretching and cheering on her team louder than anyone else. He sighed. "Only thing she's good at."

"Hey, not true, man! Dudes, have you seen the stuff she cooks up in Foods? It's like... whoa, man, not funny. She's pro at cooking," Kisuke laughed.

"Who wants a woman whose only strong point are eating and working out? Sounds like a man," Jake, commented in.

"She can cook! I want a wife who can cook," Kisuke defended childishly. The guys laughed and punched him lightly.

"Then why don't you ask her out, then? She might not have brains, but I'm sure she's girlfriend material," the blonde boy teased again.

"Hey, dude, not funny! You know I like Kimiko!"

Stationed next to a Javelin, Zero gazed lazily at Aya, her long hair swinging back and forth with every movement she made. She finally chose to glance over, and they caught each other's eyes. Zero looked away first, picking up his javelin to hurl it forward a good several meters. Aya bit her lip and cleared her throat; resolving to avoid future awkward moments by getting it over with.

**-X-**

"Kiryuu, you don't have to be a dick about it! You're not still mad, are you?" Aya pressed in the halls, sidestepping to keep up with the irritated silver head.

"Leave me alone," he gritted out bluntly. Aya ran in front of him and stopped, making a road bloc just like she had the night before.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, and you kind of have a right to be, even though it was obvious that I was more right then..." He frowned harder, jaw tight as he moved passed her. She followed with an arm extended to block his path. "B-but you know how you're always calling me stupid, right? Well I am for the most part, and that's why stupid things come out of my mouth, so I said all that stuff when I know I shouldn't have! Can you at least _hear me out _when I'm trying to apologize? OI!" Aya shouted after him, but to no prevail. He disappeared behind a corner and she stomped her foot angrily. "Man, he's worse than Yuuki on her period..."

"_What _was that?" Yuuki blurted from behind her, and she turned around robotically in embarrassment. Yuuki raised a not-so-amused eyebrow. "Fine then, I won't let you try to chocolate I made!"

"WAIT. You made chocolate, Yuuki? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have! I'm sorry!" Aya pulled her into a forced, tight hug and Yuuki rolled her eyes, unable to contain her smile at the redhead's antics.

"Valentines is coming up, silly, so I made some! Try it," she offered Aya an open paper bag, which she eyed greedily and then reached in, pulling out a smooth heart shaped chocolate. "That one's dark chocolate."

Aya popped it into her mouth and let it melt for a second. She swallowed. "Delicious! Maaan, the guy who gets your chocolate is gonna gain a good five pounds. These are so good! Can I have another-?"

Yuuki laughed as her best friend nudged her playfully. "Stop it, Aya-chan! I'm already making a match for you like every year so no complaints! If you keep being so touchy in the halls, people will misunderstand!"

"Ehh, no homo, no homo!" Aya shrugged and mused for a while. "Valentine's is coming, ehh? Man, January's passed like a _breeze!_ Soon there will be dances, hearts, pink, and—OH, WE'RE SO SCREWED FOR PREFECT DUTY!"

"Oh, shush, you!" Yuuki sighed, pulling a ranting monkey by the collar. She pulled Aya faster to their next class when she started breaking out into _'Caaaaan you feeeeeeel the looooove toniiiiight?' _and singing out loud.

**-X-**

It was after school, just ten minutes post the 3:10 bell, and Zero was taking a well-deserved nap in the school cafeteria. His arms were crossed over his chest, posture slouched as he sat on a chair and his legs apart. His breathing had finally evened out and he could tell he was on the verge of falling...

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Slow and rhythmically.

He made a low growl from the back of his throat.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_"Makino." _It was clearly a command this time, no disobedience tolerated. He smirked at the silence that followed: still had his edge.

...

_Tap._

"For the love of-" Zero snapped his head back and Aya crushed her pencil's head into the table in alarm. "Stop disrupting my sleep."

She blinked innocently and shrugged. Getting up gingerly, she moved around the table and was just about to find a pencil sharpener when Yuuki walked in and quirked a befuddled brow. Aya was prancing out with a broken pencil, and Yuuki was just about to take them outside to Prefect Duty...

"Oh," Aya stopped walking and ran back to Zero, a smile shining brightly on her face. "Life without you would be like this pencil: pointless," she finished with a wink.

"...Pfft." Yuuki clamped her hand over her mouth as Zero distorted his face into something of 'revolted'. She also took note of the extreme faint redness making its way onto his cheeks.

_What do you know? Pick up lines do work. _She made a muffled giggle and smiled brightly, taking Zero by the arm. "Come on, no time for sleeping! Let's go, lazy bum!"

Zero sighed as the blood continued to traitorously pool behind he cheeks. These two girls would be the end of him.

**-X-**

"Y'know, I've been thinking..."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up, Zero. I'm not brainless, no matter how mentally challenged you think I am- OHMYGOSH, THE ROSES ARE SUCH A NICE RED COLOR!"

"... Why do I even bother?" he sighed, rubbing his temples. Yuuki swung her legs cheerfully as she patted Zero's back. His lavender pupils slid towards her and darted back to Aya when she ran back with a freshly plucked rose.

"Wait, lemme take out the thorns first." Yuuki and Zero watched in horror and confusion and Aya began biting the thorns and spitting them out.

"Bakaya!" Yuuki scolded using her big sister tone, combining the words 'Baka' (Idiot) and Aya's name together, as the trio usually did when Aya did something stupid (... which was rather frequent). She pushed Aya's hands away from her mouth. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"But... my nails are too short!" she whimpered, and Zero rolled his eyes. He plucked it from her fingers and began to scratch off the thorns. He ignored the bleeding from his fingers and handed it back. "Wh- you hurt yourself, stupid-!"

"Do you have any idea how many vampires the two of you would attract if either of you started bleeding?" he gritted out. "Stop making so much trouble."

"...Thanks," Aya muttered with guilt. Thinking about it, both she and Yuuki were a lot more vulnerable than Zero would be if a vampire were around. "Ah, your fingers are bleeding. Sorry about that."

"Whatever," he mumbled, licking his finger slowly to rid himself of any infection or dripping blood. His tongue flicked across three fingers before he noticed Aya's blank expression.

"Sweet Mother of _Jesus_, Zero, you are _sexy_ on a _whole new level_."

"Wh-!" he glared at her, eyes wide in alarm and scowled again, wiping his mouth and crossing his chest again. He pushed the blood rushing to his cheeks and closed his eyes to ignore the beaming girls. Yuuki nudged Aya accusingly and she responded by shrugging innocently. "Stop calling me that."

"Pfft, well, it's true." His eyes shot open when he felt something cold and rigid slid atop his ear. He raised a brow at her, the rose lodged comfortably between his lobe and his hair.

"Dayummm!" Aya squished Zero's cheeks, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Angel, you duh sexy!(1)"

Yuuki laughed out loud as Zero's face distorted into revolt a second time.

**-X-**

"Back, it up, back it up!" Aya snarled, batting the girls back behind the line as threatening as she could attempt. Yuuki stood in front of her group as Zero crossed his arms and glared at the girls who attempted to run out of the swarm behind him.

"AKATSUKI-SENPAI!"

"TAKU-SAMA!"

"SENRI-KUN!"

"Kaname-sama, Idol-sama," a pretty brunette breathed behind Aya, lacing her fingers together. Aya blinked and felt her cheeks tint pink. These girls really did love those men. Who could blame them too much, really? If Aya weren't so concerned about the fact that they were all _spoiled, rich, painfully attractive, _and for the most part they all had things stuck up their asses, then maybe she'd be squealing too. PSH, YEAH RIGHT.

_Funny how the girls of the Night Class never have many guys coming to cheer for them. Guess they have their porn or something._

"S-Stop pushing! Wah!" A girl fell out of line, tumbling forward. Aya caught her luckily with an arm, spinning around from the loss of balance. She clutched the girl tighter to her, hoping that if they fell, she'd take the blow, seeing as blood from this girl was much worse than from her. Just as they were about to crash painfully onto the floor, an arm extended, pulling the girl out of Aya's arms and in a split second, she was on the floor, fighting to gain her breath back because of the backwind.

"May I know if you are hurt?" Kaname asked the girl politely, and Aya might have hit her head at the wrong angle, but the background blurred and Kaname was in a dashing Prince costume, stroking the commoner girl's cheek as she blushed. Okay. That was just... strangely fitting, actually.

The girl nodded fervently and clung to him desperately, as if savoring his very scent. Aya rolled her eyes and propped herself back up, only to see Yuuki and Zero looking over with concern. She flashed them a thumbs up and put an arm between Kaname and the girl. "Break it up, already, he's got to get to class."

"Ahh, I hope you are not injured either, Makino-san."

"Yeah, whatever." Kaname blinked in speculation at Aya's hiss.

"I suppose I'll be on my way. Good evening, Makino-san. And thank you." Aya glared daggers at him as she imagined him popping on his top hat and sauntering off with his cane and chained pocket watch. How she hated that man. Her eyes narrowed as the girls began to disperse.

"Aya, are you alright?" Yuuki dashed over, Zero following in his slow, steady pace. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"Of course not! In fact, I'd be much more damaged and broken if Mister Kuran didn't lift that girl off of me! My, what a gentleman he is!" Yuuki raised her brow at the sarcasm and sighed. Aya grumbled, thoroughly irritated. "Jerk. Fine, help that girl and don't even bother to reach out and grab me, too. He has two arms, doesn't he?"

"Maybe he just decided to save the one he thought was less of an eyesore," Zero scoffed. She dropped her jaw at him.

"ZERO, I'M GOING TO FREAKING-"

"Aya!"

"I'm just-. Zero, you just piss me off," she growled, stomping away. Zero scoffed, turning around to stalk off as Yuuki frowned and groaned loudly. One of them had to learn to adapt to the other, or both of them were going to argue for the rest of their life!

"Zero, we're gonna have to talk," she sighed, hooking arms with Zero to drag him away. Aya caught wind of it and glanced over, frowning deeper and speeding up the stairs to Kaien's office.

Passing a window, she halted, as if an imaginary hand had pulled her back with a shoulder. She looked behind but saw no one, and caught no smell of anyone even nearby. Was someone pulling a prank on her? Scanning around cautiously, she looked through the window, catching a rustle. Eyebrows high, she tried to open the latch, but the window wasn't made to be open. She squinted harder, but couldn't see anything. Maybe it was a squirrel. Or a bird. She walked on.

It wasn't until she got to the floor that she noticed what the hallways reeked of: her nose wasn't built as great as the vampires, and her senses weren't as developed, but she could make out this scent anywhere. She crept cautiously closer, knocking on the Chairman's door respectfully. A pause, and a 'come in' allowed her to open the door and look up at the surprise visitor.

Aya eyed Kaname wearily, disgust crawling onto her face."... I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Conveniently," Kaname's smooth voice spoke, "our discussion happened to be about you, Makino Aya."

"... _Uhhhhh..."_

"Aya." The Chairman Kaien was rubbing his temples, as if bracing himself for a migraine. "Kuran-san... has requested that you move your living arrangements... to his room."

"... Say _what?"_

**_-X-_**

"I _cannot _believe this _old fart _would do this to me!" She pointed sternly at the said 'old fart', Kaname Kuran, mocking him for this life expectancy. "I mean, really, Kaien, I expected better from you. Can't you see this is a ploy just to get rid of me so he can have Yuuki all to himself and suck the living juices out of-"

"Makino." The next thing she knew, her arms were held firmly above her head. She tried to wrench them away, but his grip was steady and unyielding. Note to self: Work on those arm muscles. "I implore you to recognize where my intentions stand."

"_Implore_ my f*cking ass. Get your grubby hands off me."

Clearing his throat loudly, Kaien glanced up at the 2 pairs of eyes on him: one angry, the other curious. "Aya, they're catching onto you."

"... _Excuse-"_

"I think it's about time we lay it on the table for her." With a delicate rotate, Aya was facing Kaname in what was the most closest she had ever been to him. Her face blazed on fire from the proximity. She might despise his guts, but there was no denying the darn good-looking genes he possessed. "Aya, I already know that you're not human."

"... KAIEN, YOU F*CKING-"

"Rest assured, you can leave Chairman out of this. I did my own investigating."

"_You lie," _Aya spat. "There is absolutely _nothing _that can give me away. I made sure of it!"

"That's where you're wrong, Aya-chan." He felt her tense up at the mention of her name. "Otherwise, how would I have found out? Hanabusa is quite keen on it as well, as is the rest of the Night Class."

Time stood still for a good five seconds as his words hit home base in Aya's mind. What had she done wrong? There was absolutely nothing that gave her away as a demon. Her and the Human race were_identical. _It amazed even her sometimes of their similarities. The only _real_ give away she could think of was that Demons could transform into a demonic state, but Aya had never been trained to perform anything of that level, and without a proper 'trainer' to guide her through the process, she never would. Not that she even required the ability to transform: that would just make her feel even more excluded from her friends than she already was. So without that one major factor dividing them apart... Aya was all in all, basically human.

Kaname saw Aya's eyebrows twitch, and her eyes lose a bit of focus as thoughts scrambled in her mind. He smiled warmly, guessing at her thoughts.

"There is one big difference between you and a human." Aya closed her hanging jaw, which she didn't realize was open, and stared at Kaname was anticipation. "Other than the fact that you're never going to meet a human with your color hair and eyes, the distinct different scent of your blood is a dead give away."

"But," Aya growled. "Other than my monthly, I have _never _bled. This is all f*cking bull-"

"Please," he tried once more, dropping Aya's arms from above her, making her feel less vulnerable, but still holding them loosely with his long, slender fingers, "Makino-san. I know that you're not a human. I just can't seem to put a finger on what you are yet."

Aya almost let out a sigh of relief: relief that she wasn't completely out in the open about her species. She covered it up by making it sound exasperated. "I can't believe we're still talking about this. I'm human. Even if I wasn't," she spat out before he could open his mouth to retort, "That doesn't change that fact that you can still rip me apart and drink my blood like red wine. Do you have any idea what I'd be putting at stake? I'd be giving you my _life. _In case you haven't noticed yet, you're not on my list of candidates to potentially be friends with."

His eyebrows furrowed, just enough to make tiny creases appear above his brow. "I presume you're giving me a guarantee that you shall never harm Yuuki, then?"

"Wha- Why are you bringing Yuuki into this? Of course I'd never hurt her! You know that, Kuran, why are you being so low about all this?" Once again with a futile struggle to get her arms freed. She made a low vibrating, growl sound from the back of her throat and bore her teeth out.

"Just _how _much do I know that? Just as I had concurred that Kiryuu was a safe haven to her, he goes and drinks her blood as if it's his cup of tea." Aya opened her mouth, but no words came out. That happened half a year ago, and it was almost forgotten. It hit home again, and boy did it hurt. From the way Kaname stared down at her, she knew she had to pick her argument carefully this time, because even the Prince Charmin's patience was on the verge of running out.

"... Don't compare me to that. If you knew Yuuki as well as I _thought you did,"_ Aya tore her arms from him, looking down at the ground solemnly. "You'd know that I love her. I'd dare say just as much, _if not_ _more,_ than you do, Kuran Kaname."

Slate met blood red in a fiery glare down, with Slate doing more of the glaring. "It's a no, and it will always _be _a NO."

"I think it's about time I put a word in." Kaien stood up, walking painfully slow to the rivalry's center. "Kaname, why don't you go get your room ready? Aya will be there prior to your third block shortly. Here's your absence note, give it to your teacher."

Aya stared, shocked, as Kaname took the note, bowed, and headed out the door. If Kaien were not such a father figure to her, she would have broken off the door and threw it at his face in rage!

"Makino, Kuran is only concerned for your safety." She gave him the most disgusted glower she could muster, making Kaien have to look away and sigh. "I did some of my own research, Aya, and I dare say you're very well in harm's way."

"Being your species," he continued, pacing away from Aya to go look out to his view, "you're not only subjected to isolation from today's modern society, but you're also... burdened, in a word."

"You're scaring me with all this talk, Kaien. Stop it. Why are you talking like I'm under attack?"

"Compared to a demon, Aya," he turned around abruptly, making her jump, "human blood tastes like grass. You're like that delicious cheesecake, topped with chocolate sprinkles in comparison!"

"... Wow, way to contrast."

"Makino, you're not-"

"I get it!" she shouted, plopping down onto a coach. "I taste good, alright, I get it! Stop repeating it, it's not like I don't know that already!"

"It's not a matter of how good you taste, Aya. It's about how your cheesecake and chocolate sprinkles stand out in a planet of _grass."_

Licking her dry lips, she sunk lower into her seat. "But... I've never been cut, Kaien. _Never. _I've never once let a blade nip my skin, or-"

"You can still smell the cheesecake if it's hidden behind a layer of paper, Aya. Your skin's beginning to fail you."

"Then what do you want me to do? You suggested I use Yuuki as my cover up, and I _very _clearly told you that I wouldn't, but being near her so much basically is the same thing!" she said, voice beginning to rise.

"It's true that Yuuki's blood is also a very special case," he said, "and you've been able to keep in the dark for so long, _but, Aya, _like I said I've done my research."

"The War of The Disastrous Three, you know it all too well, don't you, Aya?" Shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of the war, she nodded. "You were young when it happened, and you had never gotten the chance to learn more of your species, which is why you're so new to this, Makino. You don't know yourself as well as you should."

"What do you mean? I know myself full well!"

"You know the basics. Such as you're supposed to be able to transform into an actual demon, but you were never taught so you don't know how. You also know that your appearance sometimes sets you apart from average, with your rusty red hair and dark... grey eyes," he said, pacing around again. The room felt heavier all of the sudden, as Aya's chest felt as if something were squeezing it. "However, since you are unable to transform into a demon, you know full well just how physically similar to a human you are.

"But did you know that during the time your body is physically 25 to 40, your blood is at it's ripest, and in other words, tastes the best?"

"_What?" _She stood up, shocked. "You mean... My blood... that doesn't make sense."

"Your very existence doesn't make sense, Aya. Vampires don't make sense. I think we crossed the 'sense' line years ago," he fired back, shutting Aya up. She sat back down.

"You're only 17, and it's only a matter of time until your blood develops into the equivalent of cheesecake to them. By the time you're physically 25, you're not going to be in the dark anymore. The fact that you cannot transform just means that you can't fend yourself off, and that you have to state in your 'human' form for the rest of your life."

She was finally beginning to understand. It was starting to make sense.

"Chances are, you won't be alive by then. Not at this rate, you won't. I'm taking a big chance by even letting you stay in this school full of Vampires, Aya, and it's my fault. However, Kaname gave me an option of letting you stay under his wing. You might smell like a freshly baked cake now, Aya, but if you do agree to living with Kaname in his dormitory and room, his pureblood scent is enough to cover you up entirely. His scent as a pureblood overpowers yours, which is the only reason why you haven't been viciously attacked by vampires every day. If you were to be so close as to room with him, there's no way you'd be found out any further than you already are. You have to take this liberty now, Aya, please!" he walked over, taking her hands. "They're going to come after you at this rate, Aya. You've been offered a backdoor out of it temporarily, so I'm beseech you to take it."

Was it logical? No. But _Gosh, _nothing made sense anymore!

Was it a solution? For now, and according to Kaien, yes.

But was it safe? Hell no.

"You trust Kaname Kuran _that much, _Kaien? To put me in the same room as a Vampire, which is the exact thing that I'm trying to avoid! You're so definitely sure that he won't hurt me?" she mumbled, almost scorning as she found herself giving in.

"Yes. I am. I've known Kaname longer than I've known you, Aya. I trust him. And I want you to trust him, too."

_With my life, _she felt like growling, but she held back. It was starting to make more sense, when she thought of it.

"How come Yuuki doesn't have to room with him? I'm sure she'd leap into that Pretty Boy's arms without a second thought," she hissed.

"Don't be narrow minded, Aya, you full well know that as much as Yuuki is another special case with her blood, at the very least, she's staying steady. _Your _blood is going to sky rocket up those charts soon, and with nothing to push it down, you're an open plate of steak for those hungry vampires."

_I'll have to room to room with the one person in the school I hate the most. Are you seriously serious?_

"What do you say, Aya?" was Kaien's last plea. Aya looked up briefly, conflicting emotions churning in her stomach and displayed in her dull eyes. She closed them and opened them for a second.

_He'll be gone during the night when I'm asleep, and he'll be sleeping when I'm in school. Basically... I don't have to see him, right?_

"I can't believe I'm going to say this..." she muttered, and Kaien smirked.

"'Aight, aight. I got it. I'll... room with him."

She turned around to open the door and caught something that came flying to the back of her head. She turned around and dangled a pair of keys toward Kaien, an eyebrow raised. _Is this...?_

"You need the keys to put the cheesecake into the fridge, don't you?" She rolled her eyes and put them in her pocket, giving him a backwards wave before disappearing through the door.

**-X-**

As my sucky life would have it, I bumped into Kaname as I was hauling most of the stuff out of my room and across the courtyards. I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face as he offered to help me. With the last bit of my dignity, I refused. Just to prove my life sucked, a blanket fell from my pile and he picked it up, walking with me. Sighing as I trudged up a staircase, he followed obediently behind me. He chuckled, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," he said quickly, smiling.

"Oh, really? Dare you laugh at my blanky? Careful with it, I sleep with that, y'know!" I huffed immaturely. He walked a bit faster to get ahead of me, which I allowed, since I had no idea where his room was...

"I was just... surprised. Your blanket had such an intense smell to it," he whispered, breathing in more of my blanket. "No wonder the Chairman was worried."

I stared at him awkwardly. Heat rose to my cheeks as I tried my best to ignore the sick minded thoughts entering my mind.

"Your scent is so lovely," he complimented me, smiling warmly. Possibly the warmest I had ever seen him smile, which only brought my suspicions up.

"... Alright, the last thing I want is some vampire getting turned on by the way I smell. That's just a big 'No Thank You'.'"

He chuckled at my remark, and I was glad that despite the circumstances, I wasn't losing my edge. With a finger snap and a blur, the door was open and I trudged slowly inside. I scrambled not to drop my things as my breath stole away.

"Make yourself at home, and I do mean that literally," he jested, fanning my blanket out onto the mattress as he took the previous blanket off with a tug and threw it in the large laundry hamper. It took a moment for me to recollect my thoughts.

"No! It's fine, don't give me the bed!" I dropped my things and rushed over to take hold of my blanket. He looked at me in surprised, and I stammered my words out to the best of my ability. "It'd be so rude for my to intrude and take the bed. It's uh..." _Proper etiquette. _I didn't finish my sentence, still nauseated by the enormous room.

"Don't worry. I will sleep on the couch," he smiled, fanning the blanket out again. _What the—HE HAS A COUCH IN HIS ROOM?_

"No! I'm not letting you sleep on the couch!" He stared at me again in alarm, and I considered maybe keeping my mouth shut. I didn't know why I was so flustered. Big room, big deal, but why was I so nervous?

Oh. Maybe because I was all-alone in a room with the most attractive guy in school, and possibly, existence? Okay, let's not go there.

His eyes softened and he glided over to my side, where I started to back away, not wanting to be so close to him. He took the hint and stopped at a good distance. "If that's the case, I shall sleep on the bed while you are at school, and you shall sleep when I am in school. Is that acceptable, Makino-san?"

"...Yes." I felt like a whiny brat. I should have probably just go along with everything he wanted, but taking his entire Queen Sized bed was too much. I slept completely fine in a double, but I sure as heck wasn't offering to sleep _with _him.

"Would you like to go wash up in the rest room? I took the liberty of displaying another set of toiletries, but if you would rather make further use of your own possessions, that is fine." I nodded meekly, taking my bag full of rest room products to the restroom. Nothing prepared me for the sight.

**-X-**

It was like one from a movie, hot tub, glass wall shower, a glass sink, with a classy, straight-based Toilet, and so with the lid closed, it looked like a box. There was so much cabinetry and storage that Aya had to do a double-take. Was this really a washroom? Maybe it was actually another room that they demolished to build him a massive en suite! She played around with the toilet seat, and she realized that if you shut the lid, it stopped half way and slowed down to a soundless closure.

..._Classy._

"Having fun in the en suite?" Kaname remarked from the doorframe and she jolted up, turning around guiltily and avoiding his judgmental eyes. He was still in his white Night Class Uniform, but maybe it was something out of the lighting in the entire room that made it seem like he was under a spotlight. All the time.

"This is insane. I take it that you're rich so you got it personally renovated, or Headmaster has _seriously _been showing some bias around here."

"My family had it requested, and to this day, I still think it's a bit too much. It can finally be put to some good use now that two people are going to use it, I guess. I'm rarely in my room, and when I am, I only ever sleep in it.

"...What else can you do in here?"

He smirked. "My room takes up the space of two rooms, which is... like a said, too much for someone like me. Over here is the kitchen."

"You have a _kitchen _in your _room? _This isn't a room; it's an apartment!" she said, diving into the empty kitchen. It was still clean, but due to the limited use, she could see the stillness that resided there. So he obviously took the effort to clean in once in while, but she could tell he never used it.

_Wonder why, _she thought sarcastically. The only thing he would probably _ever _need it for was to drink some tap water for his tablet, and he still had the bathroom sink!

"I'll make good use of it, alright. There's a bigger plus side to being here than I thought," she said, rolling up her sleeves. "You can leave me here, I'll just unpack and maybe clean the kitchen up to make a snack. Not my fault if the place smells like cookies when you get back!"

He gave her a long stare as she walked out of the kitchen and opened her medium sized suitcase for her clothes. He watched in silence as she opened a closet to find his own clothes, and opened another one to find an empty closet. He smirked when she stood in front of the wide-open space, and was sure she was scowling about the wasted space he had in his room. She was predictable, that girl.

"Try not to come out of this room, until morning, Aya. Left and right, you're surrounded by... Vampires." Aya hung up a T-shirt and looked at him, his eyes warning. "Everyone's in class right now, so you're safe now for the most part, but just to be sure, don't open the window for a long duration. Not when it's dark out, at the very least."

She gave him a thumbs-up, and a forced smirk. "Gotcha! Stop stalling and get to class! I can handle myself, promise."

He smiled and closed the door, leaving Aya to her own room unpacking. It took only twenty minutes to unload all her clothes into the much bigger than needed closet and she closed the sliding doors. Pacing around the room, she hadn't even realized the heavy, heavy scent of pureblood thanks to the fact she was around them so much.

"Hmm, where's my Ipod?" She dug around in her bag before whipping out her Ipod Touch and scrolling through a few songs. It was then that Aya realized...

_'...Everyone's in class right now...'_

She was the only one in the entire dorm.

"Well, then," she said, smirking as she dug through her bag again and found her Ipod Touch Speakers, "let's get funky."

**-X-**

Kaname approached his room and with his acute senses, his ear twitched lightly at the sound of music. As he leaned closer, it was evident that the music was coming from his room. He twisted the doorknob soundlessly, opening and closing the door in a split second as to not let the sound travel out and locked the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder at a snoring red head sprawled across his bed and exhaled, the corners of his mouth twitching. He strode over to the speakers and tapped the power button off with a swipe, gliding over to tuck her in. He glanced at the clock, and it was nearly 3 AM. Taking her scrunched up blanket in a pile at her feet, he spread it out over her and tucked her in gently, careful not to disturb her slumber. He watched Aya's chest rise up and down silently before extending a hand to move a few strands of hair on her face. His palm caressed her cheek lightly and Aya winced. He pulled away and watched as she fell back into a calm, deep sleep. He looked at his fingers as they reflected off the moonlight and reminisced on the warmth of her face for a second before turning away to have a seat on the couch.

He brought the palm of his hand to his nose, breathing in and out evenly. Kaname snuck a glance over at the sleeping child lying on his bed and smiled faintly, licking his hand and fingers.

**End Chapter.**

**-X-**

**OHLOOKIEHERE. **Who's the lucky duck who got to room with King Stud? ;D

Ahaha, well, if Aya weren't Aya, she'd probably be bawling her eyes out in happiness. Unfortunately, Aya is Aya and she still has the jealousy thing going on with Kaname over Yuuki. Possessivenesssss.

**(1) _Hey Angel, you duh sexy! – _**If you got that reference, I have to say, I just might love you.

_"Sweet Mother of **Jesus**, Zero, you are **sexy** on a **whole new level**."_

**Damn right he is.**


	4. Face Only a Mother Could Love :shi:

**Chapter Four - Face Only A Mother Could Love  
**_(re-vamped)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or its characters, or Zero's hot, sexy ass. Kaname's aristocrat, pureblood butt is also very far from my reach.  
Let's not rub it in any further than it is and give me some peace. I don't want a lawsuit._

**-X-**

_"See it appears me: you like the way I move...  
Tell you what I'm goin' do..."_

Kaname's nose twitched delicately as a sweet, wafting smell drifted past his nose. His eyes fluttered open gently, and he gingerly propped himself off his elbow, making his way gracefully to the kitchen, where quiet singing was heard.

_"So you grab your girls, and you grab a couple more  
And you'll all come meet me in the middle of the floor  
See the air; it's thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left, and you sail to the right!"_

His tracks halted and his calm expression darkened due to his gloomy mood. His eyes slithered to the clock, where it read 6:18. He muffled a grumble and watched as the redhead twisted her hips this way and that, whispering the lyrics to some song she had on her IPod.

_"Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me..._  
_I wanna rock yo' body this day  
Dance with me~  
You don't have to admit ya wanna play  
Dance with me~  
Just let me rock you ~ ah! To the brink of day!  
Dance with me," _she sang quietly. Kaname raised a brown brow to the provocative lyrics. Of course, Aya's dancing reflected the song's lyrics perfectly. Especially when it came to thrusting her hips out suggestively. She spun around, putting ingredients in a bowl and mixing them as she danced. She put the bowl down and opened the fridge door, licking some batter off her finger and humming a bit before breaking back into song.

_"Talk to me, boy!  
Hurry up~ Cause you're takin' too long!  
Talk to me, boy~  
Better have you naked by the end of this song— _AH- OH MY GOD!"

Kaname watched in mild interest as Aya closed the fridge door and fell at the sight of him. He fought a smile back and readjusted his standing position with his elbow resting up along the doorframe, and his other arm on his waist. Aya gulped, scooting backward and standing back up, her face as a cherry. The blood rushing to her cheeks...

Kaname licked his dry morning lips and sighed. Aya pulled out her earphones and tried her best to calm her flustered self.

"Uhh... Sh-shouldn't you be sleeping?" she choked out, genuinely embarrassed. In defeat, he let out a faint smirk.

"I was. Until I was awakened by singing and the smell of cooking."

"... My bad," she groaned, cursing at herself for not being quieter.

"How long were you watching me?" she asked cautiously. Kaname mused his answer.

"...I believe it was when you told me to grab 'my girls' and meet you on the dance floor." His eyes never left her as she blushed an even darker shade of red and scrambled to put away the appliances. He eyed the blood pooling behind her cheeks thickly.

"It's fine, you may continue. I just wanted to check if there was anything wrong."

"...Sorry; for waking you up. I've never had a kitchen in my room before and... It started calling out to me..." she mumbled in humiliation, lowering her head as he side glanced her. She looked back up, and gulped at his smirk. He nodded, disappearing from the frame. Aya pursed her lips. Maybe if she caused enough of a disruption, he'd kick her out!

But... didn't that defeat the whole purpose of trying to cover her scent?

She rolled her eyes and grunted, shuffling to another song and singing quieter, wishing there was a door on the kitchen. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she noticed the empty bed. She walked out, pulling an earphone from one ear and stared at the prince sleeping soundly on a couch.

"... You could have used the bed," she muttered, going back to cooking. Little did she know that sleeping beauty was _not _at all sleeping and had heard her. He cracked open an eye at the sound of her voice, and listened as she began singing again. Kaname considered the thought of Aya worrying about him, before brushing it off entirely. He shifted onto his other side to sleep.

It was going to take some getting used to; waking up to singing and cooking every morning.

**-X-**

I thanked my lucky stars that Zero wasn't in any of my blocks that day. But when it came to after school, my heart was racing at quite possibly two hundred beats per minute.

It had taken a ton, and I do mean a _ton _of time trying to explain the whole thing to Yuuki, and even still, I was sure she was having mixed feelings about me. Did she feel betrayed, or disappointed? Hell, she was being extremely understanding about the entire thing, which just brought me to a whole level of paranoia...

Nothing prepared me for when Zero caught sight of me. The look of mixed emotions from horror, confusion, betrayal, and worry hit me square in the face when he sped up and stared me down, face to face. I gulped.

"Z-Zero, I can explain." I wasn't braced for the low growl he made in his throat and when he leaned down and cupped my face wit his large, rigid fingers. I blinked in confusion as I watched his pupil dilate and it seemed as if he were searching for something in my face. I looked around the premises awkwardly, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"...Do I have something on my face?"

"You-" he choked. My eyes widened: was he crying? He let out an exasperated sigh, almost a grunt and let go of me. I immediately grabbed onto the hem of his uniform and pulled him back, urging him to turn around.

"You _idiot._" I was taken back again, the fingers on his blazer at a standstill, unmoving. "I thought... I thought you... Why do you have that vermin's scent all over you?"

I jumped into action. "Zero, I need you to _listen to me."_

"Well, I'm listening," he spat. I pursed my lips, taking a step back. He was overreacting again, the jerk. But I held back my complaints and got on with the matter at hand. I guess with my mood ruined, and in a flustered state, I decided to give it to him straightforward.

"I'm rooming with Kaname Kuran," I said, and before he got a word in, I took his alarmed reaction as my cue to quickly step back in. "It was Kaien's idea, and as much you disapprove and hate the jerk's guts, you have to _listen to me, _Zero, because I know you all too well that you're just going to get all narrow minded about all this!"

My words failed at calming him down. I could completely see the outrage and the need to shout out in his face, and I wished I could take his hand and lead him to a fireplace and drink hot chocolate with him. Without him stomping away before we got there, that is.

"I don't know the details, but Kaien does, and he told me that my cover's starting to blow. Half of the Night Class has already begun to suspect what I am, and it's not going to stop there, because he said my scent is just going to get stronger." Yuuki slowly made her way over, listening to my explanation again, as if she hadn't heard it earlier. But with her there, it seemed to comfort me, and I tried my best to keep Zero at a standby.

"So Kaien asked Kaname if he would let me room with him, because he claims that a pureblood's scent is enough to hide my scent completely. He said that it's my only option if I don't want to die before I'm in my twenties, so I have to put up with it!" This was bad. It was beginning to sound like I didn't know what I was saying, and that I barely believed it myself. Which might have been the case.

"So you're going to the route of the problem to ask for help? That's a great idea," he snapped. His sarcasm slapped me across the face, and before I knew it, I was on another rant.

"You know, it's not like I want to be 10 meters within that guy either, Zero! I thought that of all people, you'd be able to believe me when I say that I don't like this alternative either. The least you can do for me is nod and smile and stop making me feel more distressed than I already am!" I shouted, voice cracking. Yuuki muttered my name, soothing my back with her gentle hands. A glare down ensued as Zero growled again, flashing a glimpse of his fangs. Without a word, he whipped around and began to stalk away. My temper got the better of me and lashed out at him, grabbing him by the arm.

**-X-**

"Zero!"

"Cut it out!" he snarled, and Aya dropped her jaw.

"Cut what out? Cut being what I am? Cut worrying about you? Cut trying to survive? God, Zero, I wish you'd stop being such a child about everything! If you were as understanding as you are stuck up, then maybe we'd be a lot closer!" her breath caught in her throat, but she still continued on. She hadn't noticed she was screaming. "If you think for a moment that I enjoy arguing with you, then maybe you should spend more time wondering about why I'm arguing with you in the first place! Why do you always have to provoke so much anger out of me?"

Aya huffed her chest out and tried her best to stand taller to match his height as he turned around and faced her. His eyes were narrowed, and his gaze was just as 'searching' as if was before. "You're impossible."

Her jaw dropped and she huffed, stomping away. "UGH!"

"Aya-chan! Ahh- Darnit," Yuuki sucked in her lip, clutching her fist to her heart. She looked up hopefully at Zero, who was seething just as furiously on the spot.

"Zero, calm down," she crooned, taking Zero's hands and looking up at his grimacing face. She looked up sadly at him, holding his hands under her chin, as if to warm them up. "You won't solve anything while you're angry. Cool down first, and then we'll figure something out, okay? I know you're upset..."

A shaky breath released from Zero and he nearly collapsed onto Yuuki, digging his head into the crook of her neck. She blushed momentarily, surprised by the sudden action and sighed, patting his back like a mother. "You remember what we talked about yesterday, don't you?"

She sighed. "If you continue like this, she'll never know how you feel."

**-X-**

"You guys..." Yuuki groaned. They had gotten through Prefect duty as smooth as possible, but it was entirely obvious that Aya was not in the mood, especially when she ignored Hanabusa's flirting attempts completely, giving him the cold shoulder. Zero, with the same attitude, glared harder at the girls. For Yuuki, she was stuck in between two dark, unforgiving auras, and she was sick of it. "We're supposed to be shopping for supplies! Can we put the past behind us, where's it's supposed to be?"

"Kaien's a constipated cow nipple for making us shop so much," Aya hissed, kicking a rock that happened to be on her side of the sidewalk. Zero just remained silent; eyes closed as he miraculously walked straight and avoided obstacles.

"We don't have so much today. These are mostly his personal needs, anyway," she said, taking the list out of her pocket. "Let's see..."

"I'll get the shredded pork from the butcher shop... Zero, you can get the office supplies-"

Aya caught on instantly. "But then-"

"—with Aya," she finished, smiling warmly, before ripping the list up and shoving it back in her pocket. Aya gawked at her, and Zero stiffened just a tad, glaring hot rays of death at the ground.

"I'll get the pork with you," Aya offered desperately.

Yuuki shook her head. "No! We need more people on office supplies. Why would we place two people for 2 pounds of pork?"

"Why the hell does Kaien even _need _pork? I'll get it, it's fine!"

"_I'm _getting the pork," Yuuki snapped, faking an angry pout at Aya for being difficult. Biting her lip in defeat, Aya grumbled, kicking another stone in aggravation.

"Well, I'm gonna turn left. You guys meet back here in forty, kay? Zero has your money!" she winked, disappearing behind a corner. Zero stood there awkwardly, not meeting eyes with Aya and proceeded to walk on. After a few moments of speculation, Aya followed, eyes down cast.

It was a silent, tense walk. Aya struggled just a tad with keeping up. She was tall, but still inches away from Zero, and his strides were long and quick. She didn't want to jog while he walked, either, because... that was miserably degrading.

Aya nearly swore loudly when she remembered there were three alternative ways to getting to the store for stationary. Basically, there were two long routes that took about 20 minutes to get to the store, and with the timeframe Yuuki gave, that wasn't enough time.

Which meant the 5 minute shortcut.

She gulped as Zero turned into the Alley. She _hated _that alley. It was the back of two stores and no one ever went through there for two reasons: one, it was filled with spiders, rats and other infestations.

And two, it was _tiny._

She watched as Zero slipped through the crack with expertise and she stared at it for a while, determination running through her veins. She took a breath of fresh air and held it in, slipping into blackness. It was damp and smelly. With her amplified senses, it really did take a toll on her, nearly knocking her out one time because of the acrid scent. She let out a groan and a yelp when something slimy and hairy whizzed past her bare legs. Bad day to wear shorts.

Maybe it was the yelp that triggered it, but she felt a hand softly touch hers and pull her gently towards the exit. Taken by surprised, she let out her breath and didn't even notice the horrible smell because it was taken over by her savior in front of her.

"Thanks," she breathed, coming out from the alley. He didn't even look back at her at first, but when he finally glanced back at her, he stopped and stared at her for a minute, fighting back a grin and turning away to walk away again, letting go of her hand. Confused, Aya wiped her face with her finger and looked at it, dropping her jaw.

"CRAP! Is it all over my face!" He glanced momentarily back at the flustered red head and watched as she wiped her entire head, smearing it everywhere. He blinked, rolling his eyes and stopping, walking back.

The world came to a standstill when Zero reached out and used his rough fingers to rub the dirty and residue off of Aya's face. She winced when he rubbed too hard or too near her eyes, but otherwise she was too caught up staring at him in bewilderment and appreciation.

"Idiot," he stated bluntly. Aya, overcome with emotions, broke out into a silly grin and flashed her teeth.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you so much. I really am. And I'm sorry for calling you stuck up. Even though you are..." she mumbled the last part quietly, earning a frown from him. She chuckled. "Alright, alright! You're awesome, Zero, and I know you were just worrying about me. I'll try to control myself from now on, okay? It's just... sometimes, I take what you think so seriously."

This caught him off guard, and his eyebrows popped up barely. Clearing his throat, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around. "It's all off."

It took a moment for Aya to realize that he was talking about her face. "OH! Thanks."

She jogged up to catch up with him. "Wait, so am I forgiven? Zero? Zeroooo!"

Trying his best to keep his straight face on, he deepened his frown and looked away, giving Aya the wrong message. Sighing in defeat, Aya blew at her bangs in aggravation. But she shrugged it off, anyway. She had gotten that over with, and that was the main thing! Usually their arguments didn't last very long, but when a big one happened, and words were spoken too harshly, she liked to get them out of the way as soon as possible. At least there'd be less tension. He might still be mad at her, but she felt that it was better that Zero knew she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Sorry."

She was a face of speechless, blissful bafflement. He apologized. Zero Kiryuu apologized.

"My god, Zero, did you forget to take your meds?" she teased, nudging him in the side. Despite her mocking words, it was evident: Aya was already giddy.

_This is progress, _she guffawed, earning off looks from bystanders. _It's just one word, but it's progress!_

"Stop laughing so hard, everyone's looking at you strange," Zero muttered, glaring at Aya for laughing at his apology. She was still an insensitive, unappreciative idiot.

She looked at him with gleaming eyes, shocking him. "Zero, at this rate, you'll be even more irresistible than _spicy hot!"_

"_Makino."_

"Oh, but seriously: hey, mind if I call you Bona fide Sex God of All (1) or something?" She blinked at his stern gaze. "What?"

"I thought I told you to _stop calling me that."_

"Calling you what? Bona Fide Sex God of All?" His face gave in and he reddened. Cursing at the betrayal of his circulatory system, he averted his face from her.

"Do you always have such sick thoughts?"

"Guilty!" she chirped, nearly making him facepalm.

"... You're a pervert."

"Guilty again!"

"Don't deny it."

"...But I'm _not..." _she wailed, chasing after him as he sped up and went into the store.

**-X-**

"They're late..." Yuuki sighed, looking left and right. She checked her watch and held her grocery bags in front of her knees with both hands. "I hope they didn't fight again. I thought it was a good idea to put them together..."

_45 minutes. I'll stay longer. They couldn't have taken the long way, could they?_

A few more minutes and Yuuki furrowed her brow. _What's taking them so long? And... why are the streets so empty..._

It was already getting dark and the streetlights flickered on. Yuuki gasped in surprised and breathed into her cold hands for warmth. She was only wearing a T-shirt with capris and she began wondering if she should have brought a sweater. A crash sounded from behind her. She yelped, jumping back and looking into the black space between the two stores. _...It was only a trashcan lid. It probably just happened to slide off..._

Just to be safe, she put her groceries down onto a bench and placed a hand on Artemis, her vampire combatable rod. She braced herself, but nothing happened. She looked over in the distance and saw two figures arriving: Zero and Aya. She relaxed, taking a hand off Artemis and bent over to pick up her bags from the bench.

_"YUUKI!" _She looked up at the sound of Aya shrieking her name.

_"RUN!"_

**-X-**

Aya watched in horror as something beast-like climbed down from the roof and latched onto the wall, drooling as it stared wide eyed, hungrily at Yuuki. She had screamed for her to run, but all in vain as the creature took it as its cue and shot its body at Yuuki, missing her by a foot thanks to her reaction time and common sense to jump back. Zero and Aya were in a frantic sprint, arriving as soon as the thing jumped at Yuuki again, who had cleverly wacked its body away in the process of pulling Artemis out.

"Nice one!" Aya shouted, lunging at the hideous monster and nailing it the floor. She punched it hard in the jaw, kicking its face over and over again. Zero took out his gun, aiming it at the thing. Aya got off of it and he shot it three times. Breathing heavily, the three of them grouped together, staring at it unmoving on the ground, dead. Aya swallowed her saliva and panted more, squinting at the corpse, just lying there, rigid. Now that it was just lying there, she got a good look at it. It was truly ugly, that thing. It was about five feet tall, with two distinct arms and legs, almost like a human's. From top to bottom, it was a gross grayish-brown colour. Its eyes bulged out, a nasty puke orange shade, reminding Aya of hardened puss. It had an inserted nose and a wide-open mouth with razor sharp, yellow tooth. Its ears were pointy, like an elf, and overall, its whole body looked dehydrated and dried up. Aya noticed that it smelled of urine, too.

"...Is it dead?"

"It doesn't... seem like a Vampire," Zero muttered, walking closer.

"... But if it weren't an E Class, then... then.. your bullets..." Aya whispered, trailing off. Those bullets were designed to kill vampires. It was shot three times, and there were only holes in its calf leg and thigh. It wouldn't have died even if it were a human.

Suddenly, it moved. Robotically, but surely, it moved its fingers, then its limbs. Zero stood protectively in front of the girls with his gun out, and Aya didn't want to admit it, but she was frightened. Whatever that thing was, she hadn't seen it before. And the grimy, slushy sound it made as it moved grossed her out...

The three of them backed away as fast as they could, getting distance. Zero shot a few more times, aimed at the chest. A few meters away, they could see the bullets pop out of its skin and the wounds heal.

"That's... not good," Aya mumbled to Yuuki a few meters away, who held tightly onto her Artemis.

The attacker sprouted into action, jumping high into the air and sprouting wings. The trio knew exactly who it was after: Yuuki.

It plunged at the brunette, but not before Aya ran over and attempted to block the attack, getting punched hard in the face instead, toppling over and skidding on the ground. The thing immediately started going at Yuuki, who tried her best to use Artemis to block and hit the thing. Zero ran at the monster attacking Yuuki, since he was unable to get a good aim at it. He grabbed the thing by the neck and punched its head multiple times before throwing it on the ground. He looked at Yuuki, unconscious and Aya getting up, clutching her throbbing head. After she regained her balance, she took in the monster struggling to get up from the ground, wings twitching and head shaking violently.

"Take her and run," Zero commanded harshly, kicking and punching the thing as hard as he could.

"F*ck that, as if I can carry her," she replied, shaking the pain and rustiness off. She cracked her neck and knuckles, stretching. "You take her. I'll deal with this freak."

"Like you could. You don't even know what it is," he said, picking it up again and throwing it against the wall.

"I said _take her."_

Zero looked over at Aya, standing up confidently like she hadn't been pummeled in the head at all. Logic told him to take Yuuki and run for it before she lost too much oxygen or had a chest injury, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave her alone against a monster in the middle of the night.

_"Zero! _I can take him, so get your ass over there and help Yuuki!"

He cursed, finally stopping his ruthless attacks on the monster and hoisting Yuuki onto his back. "You—"

"Two hours. If I'm not back by then, send help," she growled, walking towards the monster. Zero pursed his lips and glared. Despite knowing her for so long, he'd never seen her take on something by herself. Could she really take it? She wasn't just putting up an act so she could be a hero, was she?

"Zero, _I can do it! Run!" _And that was the end of his excuse. He gripped Yuuki tighter and sprinted, desperate to hurry on back and save Aya's life if necessary. Which he predicted was surely the case.

Aya glanced over her shoulder and made sure Zero's back was turned on her. Looking back at the place the monster was, it was shaking, like a dog getting rid of fleas. She blinked, smirking. "Know what? I'll give you a name. I'll call you _Billy."_

'Billy' burst into life and flew up into the air again, flapping several times, as if sizing Aya up. She raised an unimpressed brow and grit her teeth, watching its every movement like a hawk. He flew around, as if taunting Aya for the fact she couldn't get it while he stayed up in the sky. He let out another shriek. She bent down, eyes not leaving the prey, as she felt around for a good-sized rock. She tossed it up and down, sizing the creature up with just as much taunt before launching the weapon full strength, hitting 'Billy' square in the head. She watched in amusement as he lost balance and fell to the ground, making high pitched wheezing sounds and crawling the ground the get away.

"Weak, aren't ya?" she sighed, feeling almost piteous.

Before 'Billy' could hoist itself off the ground and fly away a third time, she crashed her foot down onto His head and grinded it into the cement, and then putting her full weight on him by digging her heel into his back. She stepped off his head and positioned herself standing on his back, grabbing hold of the left wing and using both hands to grip onto them. With a strengthening cry, she ripped the entire thing off, causing 'Billy' to release an earsplitting cry from his mutated mouth. She put a foot down and crushed his head back onto the floor.

"Y'know, Billy, you could have avoided this, but noooo. You had to get all excited when you saw a pretty girl all alone, didn't you?" she muttered sarcastically, struggling to rip out his other wing with a cry, panting heavily. She disposed of them to the side, trying to catch her breath and kicked the body. The ugly thing wasn't screaming anymore, and instead let out something close to a whimper, which triggered sympathy in Aya's heart. Gulping she got off of it, kneeling down.

"I'm sorry, Billy. But if anything happens to Yuuki, I won't forgive you. Keep your hands to yourself in your next life," she finished squatting comfortably next to the head of the Billy. With a grunt, she grabbed hold of its head and twisted it sharply to side, breaking his neck entirely. Facing his own back, Aya let go and watched as corpse laid there in front of her, eyes bulging and ugliness at its full.

"A face only a mother could love," she said to herself. She reached out and with the last bit of bravery in her heart, she touched its flabby eyelid, closing the 'hardened-puss'-like eyes so it looked like it was sleeping. She stared at it for a while and looked around, noticing the infuriating buzzing sound the streetlights made.

"...Seriously, why _is _the street so empty?" she said to herself, feeling a bit crazy. "It's like someone set it up..." She shook her head, getting up and sniffed the air for anyone nearby. Not a soul.

"Well, Billy, it's my lucky day. I don't have to explain you to anyone," she joked one last time, staring at the poor thing lying dead on the cement. As soon as the words left her mouth, 'Billy' 'poof'ed into a pile of dust, allowing the wind to blow his ashes and body particles away. She blinked a few times, confused. She shrugged: less evidence to get rid of.

"Night, Billy." She turned around and headed towards the Academy, unaware of the two pairs of eyes stalking her every action.

**-X-**

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Brutal, ain't she?" Kai chuckled, squatting comfortably with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning forward. Rei was sitting casually on the top of the building, leaning back and looking at the sky, his navy blue hair swirling as a strong breeze flew by. Kai lifted up an arm to block his red bangs from getting in his face.

"Brutal? Yeah right. She f*cking gave the monster a name and got all friendly with it. They'd be best friends if it hadn't attacked her girl," Rei spat. "Well, she didn't even notice the two of us up here."

"Disappointed she didn't recognize your scent, bro?" Kai replied, glancing at his brother tauntingly. Rei glared back at him.

"Whatever."

Kai chuckled again. "I like her."

"You like _everyone_."

"Not true! I don't like that guy they were with."

"You like everyone; who has a pair of decent boobs."

"... Can't argue with that logic!" he admitted nonchalantly, making Rei smirk. "Sh*t, do man boobs count? Gross!"

Rei rolled his eyes at Kai's immaturity. "Come on, we gotta report to Hibiki."

"I bet he'll be pissed another one of his experiments got messed up."

"It was another failure, anyway. That girl was right about one thing: it was weak," he scoffed. "But not even a mother could love _that _face."

**-X-**

"My cheek~ Ow, ow, owww!" Aya howled, making Zero grimace harder. She was holding an ice pack to her face, and the nurse was in the process of applying antiseptic and bandages over her wounds, already done with Yuuki. Patting a bandage on tightly, she smiled and stepped out of the room, leaving the trio alone with the Chairman.

"Oh, my daughters, are you alright? Do you need a magical kiss from Papa—" Aya chucked her shoe at Kaien with a kick.

"Your two 'daughters' are in pain and would rather not hear you talk in annoying high pitched voices, _Mister Chairman." _Aya raised her brow in question and Kaien stood back up and straightened his tie like nothing had happened. Using his sleeve to wipe off Aya's shoe mark from his face, he cleared his throat and got back to being serious, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Er... Well, that certainly wasn't expected. And I mean the attack, not Aya's shoe but-... Nevermind. For it to not be an E Class... what could it have been?" he said, straightening his clothing awkwardly.

"It was after me, but..." Yuuki began, lying in her bed with white sheets covering her. "I don't... know _why."_

"I thought it was just a vampire," Aya added. "They always go after Yuuki: you know, 'cause she's one tasty chick."

Yuuki glared at Aya for her choice of words, but she went on like she didn't notice. "But Zero's bullets had no impact on it. They freakin' popped out: like daisies! Freaky stuff, man."

"What else happened? Did you notice anything weird when you were fighting it?" Kaien asked, rubbing his chin intently. Aya noticed a bit of stubble growing. So he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Uhh... other than the fact that it was really, really disgusting and ugly? ... It turned into dust. That's kinda it..." she said, looking up into a corner to recall on events. "I think it was just me, but I really connected with that thing..."

"...You _connected _with it?"

"Yes, _Zero_. Do you always feel the need to repeat what I say in ridicule?" Aya hissed in annoyance, a bit offended and embarrassed that her personal opinions were being judged so quickly.

"I think that's just you," Kaien inputted, and Aya crossed her arms over her chest haughtily. "Anyhow, I'll look into it. Let's do a few tests tomorrow to see if you're infected with anything. We don't know anything about the monster. We'll just pull you out of your classes for a few minutes..."

"I should have taken some of that dust back. But y'know, I didn't really want to touch that thing anymore," Aya breathed, recalling the last moments she had with the creature. "Oh, Billy, forgive me!"

"Billy?" Yuuki questioned accusingly. Aya laughed sheepishly, waving it off like it was nothing. "He told you his name?"

"No, I named him."

"..."

Zero scoffed. "That's so like you."

"WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO MY FACE, YOU DISGRACE OF DELICIOUS MAN MEAT?"

"Aya," Yuuki sighed, shaking her head as she watched Zero stiffen and turn away. "You really have to work on your insults."

**-X-**

**(1) **You'll ALSO know this reference if you've read my Girls Got Game story. If you don't, well, you should. GO READ THAT BAD BOY.  
**(2) **No, don't go look for it because there is no (2). The song is Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. I own no rights. I've got this infatuation with Justin Timberlake, and I often sing his songs in my house while dancing some funky jig. Thank gosh for window blinds and ear plugs.

To make up for my months of hiatus, here's a quick next chapter! It's only 5000-6000 words, but this'll do, ne?

My muse has returned and I'm going to try and get farther with romance and character development this time. Wish me luck!

_When I opened my inbox the day after I posted the last chapter, I had 40 e-mails for alerts, favorites, reviews, and stuff. You guys pamper me, you do._

**And yet, I love it when you review, I do. Spoil me some more?**


	5. Michisuji :go:

**Warning: There is some angst in this chapter. **Sorry if that doesn't float your boat, but I'm not changing it! xD

**-x-**

**Chapter Five: Michisuji  
**[道筋 (michisuji): route, path, itinerary]

**-X-**

The door clicked shut soundlessly as the dark silhouette glided into the room. A stream of air left his lips as he wound his scarf off and took a seat on the couch, conveniently facing the bed. He watched as the sheets rose up and down rhythmically in tune with her breathing. There was a hitch in the rhythm. Strands of brown hair fell over the bridge of his nose and he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

She mumbled something, inaudible words being muffled by the blanket.

He stood up cautiously and strolled over, footsteps gently clopping against his hardwood floor; his blood red eyes burning holes into the white linen.

Another series of disgruntled mutters until finally, one word came through crystal clear to his acute ears.

"Chunnhg... Yuuki..."

He snarled, white fangs catching the moonlight in a blinding flash.

**-X-**

"It's early... But I figured that maybe I wouldn't even be able to find you on the _day-of_, so..." she blushed, looking up at Zero with hopefully eyes. He sighed, holding back the urge to slap it out of her hands and walk away. The positives of dealing with Aya and Yuuki included that he had a somewhat fundamental knowledge of what the female race wanted to hear, and how impossibly _bitchy _they could be if they didn't hear it.

It was just whether or not he thought the girl was worth the trouble.

"I don't want it," he finally said. He watched as her heart sank and the blush disappeared. Her very heart was ruthlessly squeezed.

"B-b-but I made it for _you_! Please take it," she whimpered. Zero grimaced. He really wasn't in the mood. He looked down at the pink box wrapped with red ribbon in her hands.

"You should give it to someone else," he muttered, turning away. He was surprised to not hear this girl's sobs, but the only reason he had dealt with it in the first place was because she wasn't annoying and clingy. She was one that seemed to stare at him from a far distance and never say anything. He was grateful for that, all the more why he wasn't going to let that girl have any false hopes. He didn't deserve some girl's affections... nor did he want any.

"Kiryuu-kun! Please wait!" She caught him by the hem of his uniform and blushed when she realized his intense glare meant she had crossed the line. "I'm so sorry... but I just want you to know that I.. I..."

He snapped, already over the edge. He didn't want those words. "Just shut up. Leave me alone."

He barged down the hall, racing down the stairs to calm his fidgety heart. That girl... was she really going to-... to him? His glared at the floor and scowled. Ridiculous. He shoved his hands in his pocket and rounded the corner, ears twitching lightly as he turned his head.

_"... How could you be so heartless_?" Aya sang, smirking sadly at him. He only frowned deeper and walked faster. She chased after him.

"Seriously, Zero! She wasn't like the others, at least, right? I think she truly, truly li—"

"Don't say it," he growled, and Aya closed her mouth, frowning deeply.

"I think she truly liked you and you could have given the girl a chance. Do you ever plan to, I don't know get a girlfriend? _Settle down~?_" She jumped at his glare, before lamely retaliating. "And she was cute!"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." His footsteps were quicker, more rapid, and his paces extended. Aya jogged to catch up, determined.

"But you remember that we live in a free country and therefore I have freedom of speech, right?" she retorted with good intentions, knowing full well what he was thinking. He stopped walking and Aya ran into him face first. He rolled his eyes at her immaturity and turned around. She looked up at him meekly.

"Go to class." Aya exhaled solemnly at his command and took advantage of her proximity to punch him lightheartedly.

"Stop breaking the heart of someone who might truly like you." His eyebrows furrowed and she sprinted off, bumping into another girl and quickly muttering an apology.

_Hypocrite. _He walked somberly to first period.

**-X-**

"You know what I think, Yuuki?" Aya muttered, the stub end of a pen in her mouth. Yuuki sighed, earnestly trying to perfect her caramel chocolates.

"Hmm?"

"I think that... _All he needs is love(1)!_" Aya broke out into song again and Yuuki laughed out loud as Aya pranced from one shoulder to her other. _"All he needs is love... All he needs is love, love, love~"_

"Love is all he needs!" Aya ended in a matter-of-fact tone. Yuuki giggled, giving her best friend an 'Oh Really?' look. Aya caught the reaction and shrugged.

"You remember when we first met him, right? He was such an angsty kid. To be honest, he still is!" She was just ranting as Yuuki decorated her chocolates with icing being dispensed through a tiny needlepoint. She hummed, in an indication she was listening to Aya, though it might not have been the case. "But I've been watching those dramas online, right? And there's always this really pretty girl who changes the main guy, and it's really romantic, but I thought: Wow! He's such a Zero! Although I have to say, Zero's probably a lot more stuck up than the main-"

"Makino," a raspy voice growled. Aya flinched, turning around to see an impatient looking Ms. Linske.

"Sup?" Her teacher scowled at the familiarity.

"It doesn't look like you're making much progress in your work. It seems to me that if you spent more time learning the essentials to baking and less time distracting Kurosu-san, you'd be done a lot faster."

"... But I'm already done." Aya pointed to a batch of already made, sphere chocolates decorated with intricate white floral lines, nuts and each individually different. Ms. Linske seemed to be overwhelmingly alarmed before she cleared her throat and regained composure.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, taking one of the brown spheres and sniffing it. It _smelled _edible...

She popped it into her mouth and when she chewed a few times, Aya blinked at her shocked expression.

"You made _truffles?" _she blurted.

"Er... Yes?" Ms. Linske seemed to consider something for a moment before pursing her lips, masking her impressed astonishment.

"Where did you get-?" Her gaze hardened. "Those were not my instructions. I gave a list of possible ideas and truffles was not one of them."

Aya dropped her jaw, gaping. "But-! You said the theme was 'Chocolates you would give on Valentine's Day'! When was there a law that said I couldn't give truffles on Valentine's Day?"

The lady scoffed, using a free hand to flip her brown hair over her shoulder. It only made Aya's anger flare up several degrees. "The list very clearly said Milk Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Chocolate covered almonds—"

"No it didn't."

"Makino-san, are you back-talking me?" she threatened and Aya snarled, bearing her teeth. Yuuki put down her decorating tool and stood on stand by, watching the scenario with caution that Aya might lash out. By now, everyone in the class had stopped what they were doing and was staring. Aya blinked at her teacher, head tilted to the side in a challenge as her jaw came loose and opened.

"The _criteria_ paragraph says, 'Valentine's Day coming up! Why don't you show your illustrious skill in the sweets department with an exquisite, sugary delight! Make some chocolates you would proudly give out on February 14th _SUCH AS _Milk Chocolates, Dark Chocolates, Chocolate covered-"

"This is _unacceptable." _Aya stopped talking, finger still stuck on the line she was reading. She turned brusquely to the teacher and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not accept this behavior from a student of _your caliber. _You never listen to me in class, you distract one of my top students, you're loud and disruptive, you're a _wreck_in the kitchen, and now you're going against my authority. And for a student who had never before done any of the assignments correctly in the past, you expect me to believe you made _truffles? _I suspect that these are _bought. _This is _unacceptable, _Makino Aya."

"Whoa, whoa, _WHOA," _Aya spat._ "Look, _lady, you listen here, got it?"

Yuuki let out a groan and buried her head in her arms. This was going to go down _ugly._

"I don't ever listen to you in class because you're rude and you single me out to pick on! I talk to Yuuki so much because she's my _best friend _and because sometimes I need to ask her for help on a stupid baking recipe because _YOU _never take me seriously when I ask for your help!"

Aya was ranting up a storm, walking around the classroom to really dominate the space. "Yeah! I AM loud and disruptive! That's how I am! But I am _not _a wreck in the kitchen, and I felt bad for doing badly in your class so I tried really hard and read up on a lot of stuff to try and impress you, only to have you accuse me of buying it from a store? _Why _am I going against your _godly _authority_,_ _Linske?" _The teacher's eyebrows twitched as her face grew so red, she looked like she would explode.

Yuuki whimpered, as if it would stop Aya from spitting her words out like venom.

"Because you're a _disrespectful,_ _inconsiderate_ _bitch."_

**-X-**

Kaien exhaled heavily through his nose and glanced up expectantly at Aya. "You know why you're here, right, Makino-san?"

Aya stood with her arms shoved in her pockets and her eyes cast down. She grumbled, "Because I gave my teacher a heart attack..."

"No," Kaien scolded, making Aya wince and hunch over. "Because you openly disrespected your Foods Teacher when she gave you constructive criticism of your work."

"Kaien-!" Aya tried to defend herself but he only glared and shook his head. She was not to use his first name in the circumstances. He really was angry with her. She frowned and felt the pang of guilt. She closed her eyes and forced down the emotions.

"I have already been getting reports from Linske Sensei that you're a huge disruption in the class and always wander off track, trying to pull Yuuki with you. Of course, being as close as I am with you, it's entirely believable and I let you off the hook, hoping you would grow out of the discourteous nature, but-"

"I-..." Aya could feel the anger clawing its way into her throat, threatening to unleash with a powerful scream and a waterfall of tears. This was so unfair. He didn't know the full situation! And he had known her for so long! Why was he being so hard on her and believing everything that hag of a teacher had to say? "She was so... Kaien, you-... Headmaster Cross, you don't know how she treated me in that class! She hated my guts!"

"And her impression of you must be even worse now. I expect you to think over your behavior _deeply, _Makino, and come up with a sincere apology for your teacher when she wakes up. _If _she wakes up," he grumbled, taking off his glasses to rub his temples. The sensation and the worry she was facing was piling too high. She could have killed her teacher. Now, he was yelling at her when she was already beating herself up over it, making the pile of sermons unbearable. When Kaien looked up, though, he halted his head massage and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Aya, you know how your grades are falling so low in school. I hate to see you like this, especially as your guardian and the Headmaster of this school, you should know that-..." Kaien stopped his words as Aya let out a weak laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows again.

"I'm so mad right now, Kaien. I'm mad at myself, I'm mad at Linske, and I'm _really _angry with _you."_

Aya continued when Kaien didn't speak. "Don't you think you're asking too much from me by now? Maybe I just can't meet the expectation, Kaien, and maybe someone like me just wasn't cut out for crap like this! What is all this for, this education? So I can grow up and earn money, to live happily, start a family and all that stuff, but what does a person like me need it for? In fact, I might be dead before my high school career is over! This is all just a waste of time for me!"

"Don't give yourself that mindset, Aya, you—"

Aya screamed, "I'm not giving myself the mindset, I had this mindset from the start! When you told me to start school with humans? Don't you remember how I reacted?"

Kaien evened out his breathing and closed his eyes. Of course he did.

"I laughed! I laughed because I was so happy that you had given me a chance to be like the rest of this race, but then I stopped because I knew it would never happen and I'd still be a freak, Kaien! Have you ever stopped to think why the only people I ever talk to are Yuuki and Zero? It's because I don't think I deserve to talk to those other girls! I can't even look them in the eye sometimes because I feel so weird and like I'm lying to them all the time! What's worse is that I'm only like this because _you gave me a label, _Kaien. I feel normal. I _am _normal, and I'm sure there are human out there more messed in the head than me! And lately, I was really beginning to feel... _really _human."

Aya sniffed, her words beginning to warble slightly, but the tears never fell. "And then you and Kaname had bring all that crap up about how if I don't room with him, I'm putting my life at risk. Did you know that your timing was so perfect, Kaien? Did you purposely slap me in the face so I could remember I'm a freak? Because I don't need to be reminded, Kaien! I don't need to be reminded, I... _Gosh_."

Aya bit her lip as she seethed with rage, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She hadn't even meant to get that emotional, but the anger, the guilt and heartache just pounded relentlessly at her chest and made her burst. She felt so pathetic and frail all of the sudden, like she would shatter or drown if Kaien lectured her anymore. Her heart was thumping wildly, thundering in her ears, coursing through her body. She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't even remember why she was so angry in the first place. It took so much effort not to let that lump in her throat explode and just let out all her frustration and pain.

Kaien was already by her side and taking her in his arms, an arm wrapped her protectively around her. He gritted his teeth and pressed his lips against Aya's hair, not quite a kiss.

He crooned comforting words. "SSSH... Calm down, Aya, calm. You're shaking. You're too emotional. Calm down..."

Aya was correct in the sense that she wasn't like many others. She was much more independent, stronger – both physically and mentally – and she was much better at 'building a bridge and getting over it'. She was more open with her emotions and opinions, and yet with such an open personality, she kept her hardships and grief to herself.

Aya Makino refused to cry.

He hugged her tightly as if she would shatter like a glass vase if he didn't desperately hold her pieces together. She coughed, and shook her head, pulling away and regaining enough composure to realize how stupid she had just been.

"This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm so worked up over nothing," she breathed. Kaien finally pulled his head back and kissed her forehead. They both just stood in front of his desk.

"It's not stupid _or _nothing, and I'm _glad _that you're this worked up." Before Aya could snap at him, Kaien finished. "Because now I know even you have a limit. I keep having to be more stern, and harsher on you, and yet you kept showing me your poker face. There was a point in time I thought you couldn't be broken."

Aya scowled, pulling back out of his arms. "Are you implying that I _can_ be broken, Kaien?"

"Everyone can break, silly girl," he grinned and Aya replied with a sad smile of her own. "Aya, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"...Can I ask you two questions?"

"You just did."

Kaien pursed his lips and Aya chuckled. He smirked; glad her humor was back. "Just ask, you dope."

"When was the last time you shed tears?'

Aya blinked and gave a suspicious look. "Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

"Just answer." He sighed.

She licked her dehydrated lips and hummed. "That's easy. The night my brother died."

Kaien raised both brows in surprise. "What?"

"I thought we went over this already, Cross." He smiled at Aya's full recovery. If she was able to snap at him, she was recovered. He stayed there in front of her, since going back to his seat would just ruin the freshly healed scenario.

"Yes, I know." Aya looked at the ground before scratching the back of her neck and looking at Kaien hopefully.

"Can I... at least tell you what really happened with Ms. Linske?" Kaien opened his mouth but not before Aya glared. "If you don't, I'm going to rip off my own uniform and scream rape loud enough for this entire floor to hear. Or maybe I'll cut myself and run around the courtyard at night-"

"I was going to say 'Yes', silly! You really are such a bothersome child." He laughed. Aya shrugged before parting her lips to explain what had happened in detail.

**-X-**

"Let me get this straight... You put a teacher into cardiac arrest and he lets you off with a _week's suspension?" _Yuuki repeated skeptically. Aya sipped at her juice box noisily and nodded, thoughts elsewhere. "I'm happy you're not expelled, Aya, but how on earth—"

"I threatened to rip off my own shirt and scream 'RAPE' if he didn't let me off the hook."

"... You're kidding."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Aya winked, going back drinking her juice box. Yuuki let out a sigh of relief and shook her head at Aya. "Not like I'm _really _being 'suspended'. I don't have parents to report to, and I live in the school dorms. Being suspended would mean no classes, right? Maybe I should have asked for a longer..." She spotted Yuuki's furious gaze. "Just kidding.

"One week... You're seriously lucky for our connections to the Chairman, Aya or else..." She shook her head, unable to pursue the right words. Aya watched solemnly, guilt tugging gently as her emotions again. "Really, Aya-chan, I thought you were a goner! Next time, try to calm down and don't worry me like that ever again, please?"

Aya stared at Yuuki, sucking on the straw until the juice box failed to offer any more liquid-y goodness. "YUUKI, DID YOU WORRY ABOUT ME? YOU'RE SUCH A CUTIE!"

"A-Aya!" Yuuki fumbled with Aya's arms wrapped around her as students in the cafeteria began to stare. Aya laughed heartily and ignored the stares in the room before her expression snapped into seriousness.

"Hey, Yuuki, what day is it?"

"Er... February third—no fourth, I believe. Why?"

"AGGHH." Again with the confused stares in every direction. "When Linske fell, she knocked over my whole entire tray of chocolate so I have to make more! Are you sh*tting me?"

"Language, Aya."

"That's like 4000 yen worth of ingredients," she grumbled, collapsing onto the table. Yuuki giggled, leaning forward to pat Aya's head teasingly. "Valentine's Day is such a pain in the ass."

**-X-**

"ZEROOOOO~! Geh-" Aya's loud outburst was silenced by a blue binder slapped infront of her face. Like always, right after Aya's foods, she would disturb Zero's Math Class and drag him to Science. (See Chapter Two)

He gave a grunt, which was probably the new reaction to her outbursts. Aya always took it as a good sign that he still bothered to reply to her. She beamed smugly. "Aww, what a good boy! You're early! Want me to give you a rewarding hug?"

"Is Kiryuu-san going to hug her?"

"Wow, what a couple!" They bantered. "So open with their affections!"

"Who would go out with this moron?" Zero spat, pointing at Aya rudely. She flushed white in embarrassment and attempted to bite his finger, but he retracted right in time.

"Like I would go out with you, you dimwit!"

"Who did you just call a dimwit?" he snapped.

"It's a shame you don't know what species you are, Kiryuu! UP YOU- OWOWOWOW!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, fingers clasped tightly onto Aya's ear, sighing at her best friend's continuous attempt to use that nasty insult that always resulted in a not-so-pleasant mental image. "_Science,_ guys. Before one of us loses it."

**-X-**

"Alright, class, today we're going to be learning about Molecular Genetics. Flip to Chapter 7, six eighty three and we'll get started with the Introduction." Mr. Ferrera spoke, jotting down the number of absences in the attendance before moving to the board to jot down some 'key ideas'. Aya was too pre-occupied trying to blow a spit bubble off her tongue to hear him and Zero grumbled, flipping to her page in the book for her while she was distracted. Yuuki smiled thoughtfully from her spot next to her partner and wondered why on Earth Aya thought Zero didn't care for her... Actions speak more than words, right?

"... composed of four nitrogenous bases: adenine, guanine, cytosine, and thymine. Adeline and guanine are a type of nitrogenous base called a purine, and contain a double-ring structure..." The teacher read the Introduction and first page for about fifteen minutes before telling the class to read on themselves.

"Read pages six eighty four to seven fourteen. Do the Rapid Review on six ninety-nine and work pages three oh-two to the end of the section. This is a work period. You may discuss in groups, but the homework is due next class and there will be a Review Test. You have the whole weekend and this work period so I expect no excuses."

Groans sounded the room and people sluggishly pulled out their binders and workbooks, immediately beginning the gossiping and forming cliques. Aya's eyes fluttered shut as she rocked back and forth in her chair, her head nodding off to sleep. Zero rolled his eyes; that was why her grades were always down. She couldn't even sit in her seat for a good ten minutes without falling asleep or going into Lala Land of Boredom. She nodded off and her forehead hit with a firm 'knock' on the wooden table without the slightest stirring in her slumber. Zero furrowed his brows: that isn't human.

...Or... demon, but... whatever.

He decided to ignore her and continue with his work. If the rumors were true with what Yuuki mumbled to him at the beginning of class, Aya was only going to class for today and then she was suspended for a week.

Zero marveled at the thought of not seeing of having to deal with Aya for seven, long, glorious days.

Albeit the sting in his heart told him otherwise.

**-X-**

_"We have a new addition to our family. Yuuki, Aya, welcome Zero-kun." Yuuki stood up from the couch first, confusion and concern laced in her face. Aya finally looked away from her TV after crinkling her nose in disgust at the heavy smell of blood and metal. She blinked her dark orbs and held her gaze on the boy. In stepped the silver haired boy, eyes lowered distantly to the floor. His posture was hunched, steps dragged, and dejection exuding from his defined features. There was blood staining his baggy clothes, and the poor thing looked like he was going to shatter into a bazillion pieces at any instant. Aya clicked her tongue habitually, ignoring the intense migraine threatening to burst thanks to the nostalgic scent of Vampire Blood, and stood up respectfully. Kaien directed Yuuki to fix him up – knowing full well Aya couldn't stand being that close the blood - while Aya got him so new clothes. She had pretty broad shoulders for a girl her age, and she liked loosely fitting T-shirts to sleep and work out with anyway, so she went to her room to fetch some. After handing them quietly to Yuuki and exchanging an unstable gaze with each other, she stepped back into the office. Conveniently, the Chairman had his own bathroom, and it also happened to be the one that Yuuki and Aya used daily._

_"His family was killed by Vampires." Aya nodded cautiously at his words. "I hope you can make him feel at home after a few months. However, by the looks of it, it will surely take longer than I would hope."_

_She just nodded again, not knowing what else to say. It felt... weird to speak after such a long silence, with such a nerve-racking, serious situation. She hated such tension. "How old is he?"_

_"Probably older then your physical appearance by two years or so." Aya frowned and awkwardly rubbed her nose: awfully young to lose your family. "Ask him yourself. I can barely get him to give me anything but a mono response._

_"I'll try... my best." She added the end bit awkwardly, feeling bad for how selfish it sounded now with the long pause._

_He rubbed his chin for a moment and said, "If possible, I'd like him to live in your room with Yuuki. I know it might be uncomfortable, since he's a boy, but in his state, he surely won't try anything, and he looks like he might just try something stupid if I put him alone." Again, Aya nodded, not really feeling the need to break the sound of silence and Kaien's smooth voice. His gaze fell respectfully on her crestfallen eyes and the corners of his lips lifted to a smile._

_"Protect my children for me, won't you?" Aya cracked a forced grin and whacked his hand away, which he replied with a grin before walking out the door. She spun around to bolt back the washroom door. Seemed like he was doing a bit better, since the smell was less intense. It still nerved her, though. It was repulsive, as painful as the smell of intense manure while driving by a farm, or a skunk. Horrid._

_She walked down the hall solemnly to meet those brilliant lavender eyes. She paused and bowed her head for a second, but he did nothing and said nothing – only staring. Yuuki followed out behind him from the washroom, throwing his bloody clothes into a laundry hamper and guiding him towards the guest room._

_"He can sleep on my bed," Aya announced, offering it without the slightest hint of regret. Yuuki grinned and nodded humbly._

_"You can sleep with me, then," she replied softly, leading Zero to Aya's room instead. Aya nodded and looked down on the floor, rather proud of her for offering him one of her possessions._

_Ahh, but then, what's a bed compared to a family?_

_"Aya-chan." She opened her eyes at the sound of Yuuki's voice. Zero was in the opposing bed, across the room. She made a small humming noise in response, staring at the worry on Yuuki's face. "I'm... anxious."_

_A pause. "I can tell. Your heart beat is thundering against my pillow."_

_Aya could see Yuuki's cheeks tint through the darkness. She always had the uncanny ability to see things clearly in the nighttime. "Sorry. But... I can't stop thinking about Zero-kun."_

_"The boy?" Her voice was surprised. "Don't tell me you're already madly in love with...?"_

_"No!" Yuuki's voice came in a harsh whisper, blushing harder when Aya's lips curved into a smirk. "His eyes are so sad. He's like this doll, Aya. I'm scared for him."_

_A light illuminated the room, fading in then out in a matter of seconds, probably a car driving by the school. Silence filled the room; muffling the outside noises and making a certain redhead bite her lip._

_"You're not the only one, Yuuki-chan." Her voice was gritty against the cold night air. Aya sighed and cuddled closer to her best friend, lacing legs with her comfortingly. She closed her eyes and breathed in enough air to feel her throat clench. She could smell him so faintly merely five or six meters away, the metallic smell barely being covered by the fresh laundry linen. For a moment, the notion of the boy crying crossed her mind, but she had no way of confirming her suspicions. She couldn't hear the rustling of sheets. She couldn't hear sounds of sniffling or sobs, and she didn't know what tears smelled like. Another idea strolled by._

_What if he was crying without tears; grieving alone inside his heart?_

_"I'm scared for him, too," she breathed. The thought shook her._

**-X-**

_In his recovering silence, images of that night flashed through his mind. He'd wince, cringe, and even occasionally break down and clutch his head, the pictures inverting and morphing into a gruesome nightmare. The brown haired girl was always beside him when it happened, ready to pull him up. Zero hated it; hated that she worried for him so much, and he resented getting closer to them._

_The red head and brown haired were two very different people. The brown haired girl, Yuuki Cross, was very open about letting Zero know that she was always there for him, though he never intended to lean on her. She did his laundry, knocked on his room door to check if he was awake and okay, offered to go out with him. Overall, she tried very hard to make him feel at home. As much as Zero appreciated it, he hated it with a passion. He regretted every time he said no to her offers, and saw her smile waver just the tiniest bit. It clenched his heart, and made him feel even more worthless. He was useless, and the more he was unable to meet her expectations, the harder it was getting to live there. She was so innocent. She was so pure._

_After months of awkward silences, nervous breakdowns, and sleepless nights, Zero's recovery was showing signs of very gradual progress. Aya was in charge of cooking for the trio. Whenever Zero refused to eat, she never questioned him, only ever offering a quiet mumble. He knew it was about time until she was going to get serious about his dietary problems._

_"Dinner in an hour," she'd say, frying up something in the pan. "Don't think for a second that I _won't _chase you down and force feed you if you're not here by then."_

_So for the first time, Zero showed up for dinner, not entirely because he was too scared to say no, or because the intensity in her eyes revealed how entirely ready she was to stay true to her word. The thought of the girl chasing him down and dragging him feet first into the kitchen was not appealing._

_The red haired girl contrasted with Yuuki. __She was very strange. _Her name was Aya Makino, and she didn't talk to him nearly as much as Yuuki did. After several months, he began to wonder why from the back of his mind, though he wasn't very concerned with it. She probably didn't like him very much, since he was an intruder to her quiet life with the Chairman and Yuuki, anyways. He always had a hunch that there was something very peculiar about her, the way her ears would succeed in catching the faintest of murmurs that left his mouth. Sometimes, scenarios like this would happen:

_"Zero, got any ideas for dinner today?" Yuuki would ask politely. By then, Zero had finally progressed with the slightest hint of a response, though he was still very much 'fragile', as Aya put it. After the two girls looked at him expectantly, he'd frown and avert his eyes, mumbling the quietest of words._

_Yuuki blinked at the inaudible mutter. "Sorry, what was that?"_

_"'Doesn't matter,' the prince says. Got it." Zero would look up in faint alarm, eyebrows already furrowed from the frown as he stared at Aya. She'd wink back playfully and laugh, and Yuuki would smile sheepishly at Zero. Sometimes he felt like it was some kind of inside joke that he didn't have access too._

_The two girls were changing him, though he didn't want to admit it, and he was beginning to feel his emotions coming back. He began giving a damn, in other words, and getting annoyed at Aya when she broke out into song and dance during the early morning; when Yuuki tripped down the stairs, he'd worry; when Aya made fun of him, he'd glare at her. Finally, he found himself clinging to this new life source, and by the time he realized what he was doing, he didn't want to let go._

_Too bad you can't always get what you want._


	6. Reminiscence :roku:

I decided to be a biiiit nice, seeing as this wasn't on the top of the update list and I'm updating it anyways.

Still, my muse is back. I think. Maybe it's just stopping by for a beer. I'll try to hold onto it this time ):

**To the Average Flamer: **Hey, you flamer! Didn't see you there! Oh, I'm sorry, I guess no one ever sees you, which is why you lack a life and suck at stringing full sentences together without the use of a curse word. Please do remember that flames are different than criticism, and telling me how much I suck and giving lame backups like how I use too many commas is not _constructive criticism_. I mean, WOW, that's the a lot a effing commas, ain't it? I mean, so far there have already been like 9 commas: how horrific! Those things freakin' gouge your eyes out, don't they? Oh look: another comma!

And stop leaving anonymous reviews so I can give you a taste of your own cheap-ass, cruddy inferno. Despite all this, I still love you: you're amazing! No hard feelings! :D

Oh: and finally, before I forget:

F*ck you. _AND_ the stupid life you bought from Walmart.

**Enjoy the chapter. (:**

**-x-**

**Chapter Six: Reminiscence **

**-X-**

_"Are you sure about this?" Yuuki inquired again. I laughed, pushing her suitcase towards her. It scraped against our hardwood floor, and she looked down at it solemnly from under the doorframe before looking up at me again, eyes filled with worry. I raised an unimpressed brow; Yuuki really had to get rid of that instinct to care for everyone and everything everyday._

_"Yes! Our roles should be switched up, you know_. I_ should be worried about _you _going on a week's trip, not the other way around." Yuuki gave me a sympathetic look and sighed, looking over my shoulder at Zero sitting on the couch, reading a novel. She caught my eye and leaned in._

_"Will you be alright with him?" she whispered into my ear. I shrugged._

_"Heck yes. Not like the dude's gonna rape me."_

_She blushed. "That's not what I'm worried about."_

_I blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm not making any promises I can't keep. If I happen to want to have my way with him, I might just accidently let my finger slip-"_

_"Aya!" she instantly interrupted, cheeks a fiery red. I smirked at how flustered she always got to my obvious joking before giving her a warm departing hug._

_"Have fun. Oh, and no conversing with the opposite gender unless they're charmingly good-looking and not a jerk. I can smell their abstinence a mile away; or what's left of it, anyway."_

_She rolled her eyes, already familiar with my crude humor. "Understood, Agent Makino. I'll report back to you as soon as possible."_

_"That's my Agent Cross!" I winked, watching her take her suitcase by the handle._

_"I'll be leaving now, Zero!" Yuuki called out into the house, eyes cast in the direction of the silver scalp. He glimpsed over, as much of a reply as we were both used to, and nodded. She smiled brightly anyway, grateful for the acknowledgement, unaware of the pain in my chest. "Take care of yourselves! Bye Zero, Aya!"_

_I grinned, giving her a wave with two fingers as she strolled down the hallway and out the front doorway to the outside toward the busses. I sighed, closing the door when she was out of sight, though her scent lingered._

_Now that Yuuki was gone for a week-long trip with her English class to watch some plays over in America, the house felt completely void of life. With Zero as lifeless and unresponsive as he was, he wasn't much of a socializing partner. After the mere mentioning of Yuuki leaving for a week, he had gone back to nearly the equivalent of how he was before: cold, unresponsive and moody._

_I shrugged, thinking that maybe it was a monthly kind of thing. Man periods aren't that far fetched, am I right?_

**-X-**

_It was getting late, and Zero soon realized that the time for him to go to sleep was closing in. He had spent the entire day pacing awkwardly around the house, sometimes going out of his way to avoid the red head. She noticed this, obviously, and raised a brow to his odd behavior. Still, she didn't question him and instead decided to take a nice hot bath to pass the time._

_Zero heard the door to the washroom click upstairs and finally breathed out. He hadn't even known he was holding his breath and his skin flushed white at the thought of how nervous he was. His fingers were cold; much more frigid and stiff than usual, and there was a terrible pain at the base of his neck where it connected to his shoulder. His toes were just as cold as his fingers, and he frowned noticeably more. How pathetic._

_From the moment he was brought to the fact that Yuuki would be away from the house for a solid week, he dreaded the day she left. The thought of spending 7 full days with Aya made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It wasn't that he immensely disliked being alone with the red-head. Rather, he was having a hard time grasping how he would go about the next few days._

_The girl came off to be an open-book to those around her, but Zero knew better than that. After so many encounters with her, he knew that she was far from being 'readable'. She played her part skillfully, letting emotions flow naturally onto her face like she was just so used to it. Outside of the humble abode, she had three main expressions: a bright smile, a mischievous smirk, or an annoyed scorn._

_Outside of school, she was a different story. Sometimes, she was even crazier and more wild than she was in school, dancing to songs loudly in the living room or using her crude humor to make Yuuki blush – he had to admit, it was getting to the point where it made him just a bit uncomfortable. That remark she made at the doorway to Yuuki before she left… it sent shivers down his spine._

_Zero's eyes drifted to his fingers as he continued to ponder. Other times, especially when he was in their presence, he noticed that she would become rather quiet, to the point of subdued. At first, he thought it to be that fact that she did not like him, but as time passed, it became apparent that she thought he was—_

Thump. BOOM. _"AAAH! BLOODY H*LL, FREAKIN'-!" shrieked the voice from upstairs His eyes shot wide and his train of thought derailed as he bolted up the stairs to the washroom door. With a quick motion, he twisted at the knob, only to find it locked. His thoughts stammered, as he wondered why Aya wasn't making any noise._

_It was then that he smelled it. Her blood._

_His knees buckled and he fell on his behind, fingers latched tightly to his nose as he felt something clawing on the inside of him. He backed against the wall, feet sliding as he attempted to push further away from the door to no avail. He got up and scrambled down the stairs, tripping over several and stumbling. He grabbed the handrail to prevent from falling and darted for the door, the beast never releasing his hold on him. Once outside, he ran another few meters before letting go of his nose and mouth to breath and collapse on the floor helplessly. He gasped for air, his head dizzy and spinning. His lungs burned as he wheezed for oxygen, coughing and sputtering as he spit out a weird taste in his mouth. He groaned, pain swirling in the pits of his stomach. The hollow emptiness mocked him with cackling laughter and a pointed finger._

_Hunger._

_He clenched his teeth, becoming painfully aware of the fangs that had grown and he groaned; the noise was close to a whimper. He could still smell her. Her scent was so strong he could taste it, like the sour aftertaste of a lemon after chewing on it for several minutes. He licked his lips, as his eyes opened from being closed._

_He stayed outside for a longer while to calm him and ease his way out of his agitation. His fangs had receded in, finally, but he chose to remain on the grass for a moment longer, the cold dew soaking through his shirt and leaving him vulnerable to the autumn cold, as it grew darker. The wind cut at him like blades, mocking him with scorns. He closed his eyes, willing himself to drift._

_A faint scent got closer, but his body ached too much to care._

_"Got a thing for the outdoors, I see." His eyes snapped open moment later at the voice. He looked up to see her face, smiling sadly at him. The scent of blood lingered in the surroundings, but not enough to force him out of his limitations. He still cringed though, bracing himself for a wave of metallic smell or taste once his senses became more alert. It never came. It was as if it was washed clean from the atmosphere. He tried his best to give a calm expression, hoping to fool her further from the truth._

_"Come on," she said again. "Let's go back inside."_

_She didn't extend a hand. She didn't even break out into a smile. Zero felt as if he were talking to an entirely different person. He got up by himself, an anger starting to rise in his emotions. He was annoyed, but he failed to identify the reason. Maybe the thought of having to explain to her why he ran out made him edgy, but… he didn't have to explain if he didn't want to. Aya, unlike Yuuki, wouldn't unknowingly guilt trip him by giving him a genuinely worried gaze and ask him if he was all right._

_Walking back in the house, the scent of blood became more apparent. It had obviously wafted out and expanded outside, so it was less noticeable. Still, Zero had to admit that he was surprised at how faint the smell was, especially from something that was so strong smelling and acrid just moments ago. With his nose, he should be able to catch the faintest glimmer of the smell…_

_"Do you want to have dinner?" she asked, eyes turned on him to study his reaction. He looked at her in alarm, still a bit sidetracked from all the thinking. He shook his head glumly. He wouldn't have an appetite for any human food after something like that…_

_"Great, because I wasn't that hungry either," she remarked, walking over to the couch. "I'll whip something up for you later if you'd like."_

_Zero didn't reply, but Aya didn't look at him expectantly for a response either. He watched her lay herself down on the couch and sigh out through her nose. Zero winced; that got the scent coming back._

_"When I turned on the shower," he looked up, his eyes on Aya as she spoke, "the water blasted on burning hot and I tripped trying to get out, hitting my nose while I was at it."_

_"And then I had a nosebleed," she finished. He looked down, having forgotten to investigate where the blood came from. What she said made sense._

_"Sorry about that. You might not want to go up there for a while, too. I did a good job disinfecting and trying to get the smell out of the house, but you might still be able to smell it, and I wouldn't want you to run out or hurt yourself trying to hold your breath again." At this, he looked up in mild alarm, the emotion not familiar on his face so it didn't betray the amount of shock he really felt. How did she know that he had to hold his breath. In fact, how had she even come to the conclusion that... that..._

_Aya looked at him, gaze perceiving and steady. "It's alright. I already know."_

_It took Zero a moment to register this thought, but when he did, the alarm on his face was replaced with shame and fury._

_'She knew.' Zero gritted his teeth. 'Of course. She had _always_ known.'_

_"Yuuki doesn't know," she quickly said, noticing how angry he suddenly was. "So don't freak out."_

_That was why she never said anything to him. It was why she kept her distance at all times, and never worried about him as much as Yuuki did. She never bothered to start up a conversation with him, and she didn't greet him with a smile in the halls. It was never because she respected his privacy, or anything like that. She was disgusted with him: repulsed. But she had every right to be, making him even angrier._

_"Sh*t. You're freaking out." She got up from her seat, walking around over to him. "Look, I— WAIT."_

_He dashed out the door, running away. He squeezed his eyes shut. Misery. That was the emotion he felt. Pain. Fury. Agony. It coursed through his being like fuel to him, supporting every step he took away from her. He had to get away._

_He ran for as long he could go which was close to an hour, his lungs gasping for air and giving him the middle finger. He leaned against a tree. His throat was burning and he had the overwhelming urge to vomit, but he knew that nothing would come out except some saliva and maybe gastric juices. He hadn't eaten in hours._

_From behind him, he could smell her, and his eyes widened again. Had she chased him the entire way? He willed himself to run, but something held him back._

_He realized that the 'something' was her hand. It was wrapped around his wrist; grasping him so tightly he thought she would snap it right off._

_"Did you… really think," she breathed, huffing, but not as badly as him, "I would stop… chasing you?"_

_He tried to pull away, but her grip on him didn't falter in the slightest, and she plopped down on the grass floor next to the tree, breathing hard. With her weight weighing him down and her grip as tight as iron, he knew that it would be a struggle to get away. Whether or not he even had the energy left to struggle was another matter entirely. He winced again, frustration taking over._

_"As a reward… for not giving up… and catching you," she huffed, slowly regaining her composure just as he was. "You need to… promise me... to stop running away from your problems."_

_They stayed like that; with Zero's back facing her, his legs quivering slightly from the running. Aya leaned against the tree with her back, legs out in front of her as her right arm gripped upwards at his wrist._

_Zero sighed as a growl rumbled in his throat. He collapsed on the ground next to her, their loud breathing overlapping each other. Finally she spoke, breaking the pattern of just breathing._

_"Should've brought a water bottle," she groaned. Zero suddenly noticed his immense thirst and licked his lips, his saliva not the least bit satisfying. He spotted the water fountain several meters away from them and glanced over at Aya, who seemed to be staring at it too. She looked back at him and smiled._

_"Later. When I want to move." She laughed, the sound comforting him. Her laughter was never half-hearted or forced; it was as if she genuinely thought everything was funny._

_It wasn't until that moment that he realized how soothing it was to him._

_"When did you find out?" the words left his lips in a voice he thought didn't belong to him. He swallowed some saliva and breathed through his nose._

_"About two weeks after you moved in with us," she spoke clearly, as if she hadn't just sprinted for an hour. "Kaien knew from the start, but he didn't say anything to me until I figured it out myself. For the record, it's not like I actually went to investigate you. I just happened to know."_

_He blinked, eyes wandering to her again as if he had nowhere else to look. "How?"_

_There was a long pause, and for a second Zero wondered if he should rephrase the question incase she didn't understand, but then she replied. "It wasn't easy. I wasn't suspicious of you even despite your past. I wasn't sure if your uncanny behavior was because you were different, or because you were traumatized. It didn't take me long to figure out it was both."_

_They made eye contact then, and Aya continued. "There was one dead giveaway, but I didn't really notice it until after a month."_

_He waited patiently, waiting for her to finish her explanation. What could have given him away?_

_"Your scent."_

_His eyebrows furrowed as he considered the thought, before he repeated it unsurely. "My… scent?"_

_Aya shrugged. "It's what I said, isn't it?"_

_"But," he said, confusion and frustration surfacing again, "how could you—"_

_"I've got a good nose, just like yours," she said. Zero pursed his lips. There was something she wasn't telling him. He was surprised to find himself so irritated by it__, but he let it go. It wasn't like him to care so much about something that didn't concern him._

_She sighed and let go of his wrist, which Zero had forgotten she had been holding, but she had loosened her grip on him while they conversed. "Do you have anything you want to ask me?_

_He thought for a while, about to shake his head, when really; he had so many things he wanted to ask. He stayed silent, but Aya never said anything else._

_"Are you," he began, "…disgusted?"_

_She blinked. "With _you? _Why would you… Just because I don't openly ask you if you're alright doesn't mean that I'm disgu—"_

_"No. That's not..." Zero muttered. He fidgeted with his lip and swallowed more saliva, his mouth still dry from the lack of water. "I know that you… but you never…"_

_"...You're not making any sense..."_

_"You've never tou-…. Other than today…" He didn't finished his sentence and instead shook his head and looked away. Aya blinked, thoughts racing._

_"I've never touched you?" At this, his cheeks tinted pink just the slightest bit. Aya scratched her head awkwardly and shrugged._

_"Well, it's a bit hard to explain…" Now, she was blushing. "I don't know how I'm supposed to handle you, if you know what I mean. Being the person I am, I feel like if I push you the wrong way, I might just break you. I'm sorry if I make it seem like I don't care for you sometimes, but it's just… I care for people differently than Yuuki—"_

_He interrupted her. "I know..."_

_She blinked, before breaking out into a grin. "Of course you do."_

_"I-.." his cheeks tinted pink again as he looked away again. He was talking so much. When was the last time he had _interrupted _someone?_

_They sat in abject fatigue, exhaustion spreading swiftly across their arms and legs. Zero tried his best to ignore the stinging sensation at the base of his throat; wondering when the last time he went for a good run was. Obviously, he wasn't in a fit shape, but it's not like he was a slow runner to begin with; he was skilled in endurance and overall physical activity, thus explaining why he could sustain such a long run without giving up. How on earth was this girl able to keep up with him? Why couldn't she have left him alone?_

_"Let's get a drink and head back. I think I'm good for another run," she said, trying to prop herself up. She stood up and Zero shifted in his seat, about to push himself up when a hand appeared in the corner of his vision. He froze, and looked up at her. She smiled, looking down at him humbly as she offered a hand. He stared at it, considering._

_"Come on. We're both thirsty," she insisted. Slowly, his hand twitched forward. Inches away, she reached out and grabbed his hand instead of waiting, and laughed._

_They took a long sip of cool water from the fountain before beginning their run. Insisting that they take it steady instead of sprinting for their lives, they started out with a slow jog._

_"7 days," she grinned. "7 days we'll have to put up with just each other, and we're already off on such a rough start."_

_He looked down at his jogging feet, inwardly agreeing._

_"Since we were on the topic of touching…" He looked up to meet a grin on her face, red hair swishing back and forth behind her rhythmically. "I might as well let you know that I never take someone's hand unless I'm willing to take everything that comes with it."_

_With that, she dashed forward, leaving him to think about that thought for a second._

_'…everything that comes with it, she says,' Zero mused. His hand tingled from the previous contact at this new information._

_He raised his eyes forward and quickened his pace to catch up. When he arrived by her side, slightly out of breath, she was breathing just as hard. Still, she had the energy to laugh._

_"Last one there has to make breakfast tomorrow morning!" she shouted, before sprinting forward even faster. Zero stared at her incredulously; where on earth did she get all that energy?_

_'So much for taking it steady.'_ _He growled._ _He had a new, different kind of fuel now: Competition._

_Zero tightened his jaw and hurtled after her towards the sound of laughter._

**_-X_****- **(Author's Note: I was originally going to end it here.. but I didn't feel like giving you several chapters of their past and boring you to death, so I'm going to try to scrunch as much I can here so that I don't have to post multiple chapters that bore you. This, of course, meant that I could have gotten this chapter up weeks ago, but you'll never know that! Not until I post this, at least, in which case it will already be too late to lash out at me. HAHAHAHA—ok. Read on.). **–X-**

_It was new - foreign, even. Still, as much as Zero wished to deny it and continue to sulk in his corner of eternal solitude, he was no idiot. It started with the day Yuuki left for her English trip, and Aya had revealed that she knew his secret. It had been the pebble dropped into the water that had caused the rippling effect, and he knew that as time passed, that ripple would only spread out until it covered the entire surface._

_She could push him to depths he hadn't been able to explore in himself, and force him out of his comfort zones without him knowing. How she managed to do it each and every time without him noticing until it was too late… was beyond him._

_"Really, Kiryuu? _Really?_" she had remarked on the second day. Their fingers had brushed when they reach out to grab the salt at the same time. Zero had unfortunately lost the bet with Aya and ended up having to make breakfast. However, since he had absolutely no experience cooking, she decided to help him out. Still, the fact that he was suddenly very awkward with the vermillion head didn't pass by unnoticed. "Geez, I won't bite! Not unless you want me to, at least."_

_With a wink, he looked away in a lame attempt to clear his mind. She laughed at his fluster and sprinkled some salt on the grilled fish._

_He grunted, self-conscious and perplexed. Was this the effect she had on him after learning his secret? Was he only being paranoid because she was starting to know too much about him?_

_"Zero, the shitakes are dying in there." She grinned when his eyes widened and he took the pot off the stove to let them soak in the water for 15 minutes. Aya raised a brow at him and smirked. What a funny guy._

_Day three was not only worse because he was even more paranoid, but because Aya began to take advantage of it. As they walked past each other, she'd 'accidentally' brush legs with him. He'd cringe and freeze up, whereas she would burst out laughing at how hilarious he was acting. He'd frown and stomp away, but not before Aya caught the slightest jut of his bottom lip – he probably wasn't even aware that he was doing it. Zero: pouting? How adorable!_

_This was followed by even louder laughing as Zero snarled, running his fingers through his hair. What on earth was going on with him?_

_Day Four. By now, Zero was not only befuddled; he was aggravated. Aya had obviously settled herself down with this new discovery she had found. She sang loudly in the shower, her voice bouncing off the acoustic walls and echoing through the house. As much as she loved to sing, she never sang if Yuuki wasn't around. Zero had observed several times how quiet Aya was during the few hours Yuuki had her sport teams afterschool. Zero had thought that she would never sing unless Yuuki was around, but now... Yuuki was nowhere in the vicinity. Was this because Aya was warming up to him, or because it was simply a habit she just couldn't kick for seven days?_

_She came down from her cleansing routine dressed in a baggy black T-shirt and striped blue and white pajama pants. Leaning on the railing and looking down at him, she grinned. "Need something?"_

_It was then that Zero noticed he was staring. He frowned and looked away, hoping to distract himself with homework or television. She watched him thoughtfully and bit her lip, trudging to the kitchen to get a glass of water and heading back upstairs._

_When Zero opened his eyes on the fifth day, he noticed the slightest shift of his surroundings. He sniffed the air; had she sprayed something around the house or something?_

_He flung off his bed sheets and ran a hand through his silver hair, opening his door to notice something sticking on the other side. He stared at the post-it note, black handwriting matching Aya's script._

_'Had to go out to buy some stuff at SuperMart. And by stuff, I do mean STUFF. The two of us are going to get down and dirty tonight' the sentence ended with a winking face and Zero made no move to hold back the embarrassment etching onto his features. He had always known she was outgoing, but this was just... shameless._

_'I JOKE. But I know what you were thinking, and that makes me smile :D  
I reckon that you don't venture to the washroom if you wake up before 10. Just don't. You'll regret it. No srsly.  
Call if you need anything?'_

_Her number was written on the bottom of the sticky, but he just ignored it and glanced at the clock: 11:24. He walked to the bathroom, noticing the lingering scent of blood. It wasn't tempting him, though, as if..._

_He blinked, thoughts calculating as he opened the door. Suddenly, the smell wafted to his nostrils, bringing back the nostalgia and familiar scent he often smelled in the halls or in class. He slammed the door closed and grumbled, a frown etched on his face as he made his way down to the kitchen to splash some water on his face and rinse his mouth._

_She was early this month._

**_-X-_**

_The worst thing about a period for me was having someone notice. Unlike many other girls my age, I had never suffered from severe cramps, and the most pain I ever felt was close to a brief, dull pain similar to a cramp you would get from running after eating._

_The definition of 'having someone notice' also included leaking. The thought of some blood staining my pants from behind made me cringe and become a bit paranoid, taking an opportunity at least every two hours to check in a reflective surface if something went down. I had always thought that maybe I could feel it if I leaked, but I just felt safer having a visual reassurance too. I had yet to experience a leak, but I had witnessed several poor girls at my own school be completely oblivious to the stain spreading on their black skirts. Being black, they couldn't really tell on the school uniform. Still, it didn't take long before they blushed and asked to be excused to the washroom, but not before leaving a little something behind on the chair they were seated in. I thought about the embarrassment of white uniforms while parading the grocery store isles. One leak on those babies and I would have to deal with girls sobbing in humiliation. Ahh, but the night class had white uniforms._

_Well, they didn't have periods._

_I hadn't left the house in fear that Zero would feel any craving; it wasn't like it was my first period in our time in each other's company. Now _that _had been awkward: watching his face distort into confusion at the strange smell. Still, we weren't at a level of comfort where I could waltz into the room with a big smile on my face and be in Zero's presence when he found out I was on my time of month. I preferred to be out of his sight when he drew to his conclusion so I wouldn't have to deal with his stiff shoulders, pursed lips, and constant averting glances; his annoying way of being uncomfortable._

_I came across the dairy products isle, searching the milk for the percent I wanted. I grabbed the carton and looked for the expiry date, confirming it to be a ways from now._

_Thankfully, 'period blood' didn't attract much attention from Vampires unless... I don't know. If you think about it, the 'blood' that comes out is really just the shed endometrium, or that's what I learned, so it's not as fresh as the blood pumping though your veins, which is what those blood thirsty freaks are _really _after._

_If you think about it, it was just like expired blood – or rather, expired milk! No one wants to drink expired milk: unless you just haven't had milk in a long time and are seriously desperate enough to drink that nasty stuff..._

_'What the h*ll am I doing?' I deadpanned, staring at the dairy carton in my grocery basket. '... I'm comparing my period to expired milk. That's just... No.'_

_Finding a few more things to fill the fridge with, and several other supplies we were running out of like Shampoo and deodorant, I went the cashier to pay for my things. On my way out, I took note of the pouring rain outside. I frowned; much to my chagrin, I hadn't checked the whether before I stepped out, but it was absolutely fine just moments ago!_

_I had a plain beige tote bag over my shoulder as I grumbled, unknowing of what to do. Go back in to buy an umbrella? But that would be such a waste of money! I could always opt for public transit... but that would also cost me a few hundred yen. It was a little more than a half hour wall... if I ran, I could probably make it in half the time or so._

_I could use the exercise._

_I could use a challenge._

_I could use the extra money to treat myself later on._

_I could afford the time._

_I didn't stay to regret my decision as I squished the tote bag against my chest and hurled myself into the bullets of rain. Obviously I had underestimated the velocity of those watery streaks, because it was raining _freaking hard. _In a matter of five blocks or so, I was almost soaked and after several more, I was sputtering out water and blinking away the drops from my eyelashes, unable to see. Running against the opposite direction the rain fell was obviously not one of my brightest ideas. Nevertheless, I ignored the wind and rain slapping at my cheeks and tried my best to haul my hood tighter to my scalp, the beige bag clutched closely to my heart._

**_-X-_**

_The look on Zero's face when he saw me walk through the door was worth every dreadful step I took in the blasted weather. His eyebrows drew together as he scowled, disapproval etched with clear lines on his face. I had never seen him look so openly upset or angry before (other than that one time I suggested we shower together as a joke). Every hint of emotion or reaction that came onto his face was like an accomplishment. Lately I had been witnessing many, but it always brought back a sense of complacency each time it occurred._

_I smirked defensively and managed to remove my shoes and socks before giving a casual, "Hey there. I'm back."_

_"You ran," he stated bluntly, "in the rain."_

_"Yeah, well," I scoffed, unloading the bag onto the counter, "way to state the obvious, Kiryuu."_

_He sighed out in frustration when I zipped off my hooded sweater, revealing my soaking T-shirt underneath. It was a plain black crewneck, but you could still see the droplets and puddles here and there. Not only was the sweater not water proof, but it also wasn't very thick either. I shook myself off, ridding my clothes of the liquid remnants._

_His voice startled me. "Why?"_

_I glanced over from placing the milk into the fridge, a look of tenderness flashing across my face. I tried her best not to smile so spitefully, but I couldn't help myself. I broke out into a grin, chuckled, and continued stocking the new groceries._

_My eyebrows rose as I smirked. "What? Kiryuu, you… you wouldn't be _worrying _about me, would you?"_

_His frown deepened. No response left his mouth, but I didn't need words. I bit back a smile and hid my face from his view from behind the freezer door. "I thought it was rather obvious that I don't need your concern."_

_I heard footsteps after a few seconds and peeked out from the freezer door. He had sauntered back to the couch and was sitting there silently before picking up a book to flip through. Closing the fridge completely, I smirked, wiping my hands with a cloth on the counter and putting the tote bag away. The back of his head was still, his gaze lowered as he stared at the page. I chuckled, catching a glimpse of his reading material. He was just too adorable._

_"Still," I placed both hands on his shoulder firmly for a second, leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "thank you."_

_The poor boy's shoulders had tensed up, and I was certain that his body temperature went up a good several degrees, but I didn't say another word as I spun around. Instead, I left, bolting up the staircase to leave him alone with his novel, which was resting strangely on his lap upside down._

**End of Chapter.**

**-X- End Notes –X-**

Hope that gave you guys some more insight on their past. Their past will probably be featured in a few more chapters, but this one… was literally all about what happened before. Not much development with plot, but I'm hoping that it'll be enough to satisfy until the other one comes out since there's quite a bit of fluff. I'm on a roll with writing. Literally whipping up 1000 words a day or something. I wish I had more weekends, though!

Have you noticed my writing style change? LOL. The way write is often in reflection of my mood, so it might waver a bit. I've been critique many, MANY times that I should really find a balance for both all the humor, romance, seriousness, and drama… but meh: I'll get to that later~ *pushes into the messy pile labeled: 'Things to get done … one day.'*

Once again, I apologize for my late late updates. I'm not exactly the kind of writer who writes things and everything miraculously turns out in character and amazing. I need to think for nights and nights about where I'm going to go with the story, rolling around on my bed until it's morning to figure out what works and what doesn't. I keep paper and pen by my bed always to write notes and for the spur of the moment ideas. It's really not up to me when I feel like updating: if I feel the tremendous urge of plot and inspiration, it'll happen.

**Reviewing would be awesometastic, Alerting would be spectacular, and Favoriting shares the love.**

But if you don't, that's mighty fine too, because you've read this far & I'm so grateful for it (:


	7. Five Days :shichi:

Really quickly (or not), I'd like to mention&acknowledge all the readers who have favorited this story! 162 to of them, phew: here it goes! Typed these all by hand, not a single copy&paste (:

-Guilty. Ink-, -Miru-Rin-, -Moon'sRain-, Adorkable93, airgearlover, Akatsuki Member Bloodwolf, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, Altruisticism, An Echo In Time, angeldestroyer1, AnimeFreak1014EVER, AnimeLover5125, animelover610, AnimeStoryLover, AniraAi, arisa0, ArmyRabbit, Ast-chan1012, AtsukaCross, Azura Soul Reaver, BadAppleAnime, blackcatgurl, BLodwen17, BloodyBlackRabbit, bloodyrose10101, bloodyxdesires, Broken Thought of One, BunnyRabbit95, ChAiNsCoOkIeSaNdWhIpSeXcItEmE, Chaos Dragon-Fox, charmedluver101, chelise028, Chiaki88, chloe94, Choco3Symphony, ChuteLittleBunny, Cinnamon-Romanji, Crimson Solitude of the Moon, DarkestShadow98, DarkFlame Alchemist, DatAznKid, DhampireDaa'e, Dia de Luz, diggydawg, DoubtReality, DreamerOfTheReal, Dreamliner, Everlasting-Echo, Every Other Day, Fluffy. White. Marshmallow, freeprincess, green tea machine, Heather is a Hanyou Neko, HoshiKai, I got mugged by a penguin, i'mthenewCAKEPIG, ilikesocks, ILuvZero and Pocky yum, Insanity Equals Genius, Jaxx Ren, kaigirl16, kayy94, kimi-vivian, Koolkatbat, kouriel, Kristen9997, Kuran. Akarixx, Kuro. Nightroad, Kusumi, LadiiReckless, Lady of Blatant Sarcasm, Lady Sadistic, Lady Yuuki, LadyAmazon, Lostinthedragon'sfog, Lovely Margot, Luxord's Xigbar, MakaMaka, manx160, Mariemar, mayshayshay, Mercedes Wolfcry, Midenigufutsu koyote, MiyukiNishio, mochalulu, NADZ144, NaiOokamiSohma, NarutardKerry, NYCSIKatarinaMesser, Ocean949, Osiran Duelist, Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure, Psychedelic. Pie, Rawrzzzzzzz, reconix, riarina, Rinata Kuiichi, Sabishii Tenshi, SafetySlaughter, Saiyan Danika, sapphireheart22, ScarletReaper13, Sesshylover978, ShatteredKunai, ShatterTheHeavens, SilverMew22, SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL, strawbewii, stuffedninja101, Sweet And Deadly, SwirlzSmile, Taaaaami. Q, Tamiie, Techinican Fan, The Heartland's Joker, TheOdaFan, ToonyTwilight, Tsukuda Sumiko, Twilight Dark Angel, Twilightxeclipse12, UchihaxSasukexox, Uncharted Power, unknown player, vampireluver1613, VampirePrincess12, vampires-ninjas-ohmy, veroniville, VuciC, W-Rabbit, Whisperinmyear23, whitewhite, Wolf and Leopard, wolf's pack, X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, X. Creature. X .EnchainedX, X. XDeadEndDollX. X, xburner21, xCallista, xDreamInTechnicolourx, XenobiaMoon, xenocanaan, XForgottenxMemoryX, xImaginexAxWorldx, XOXBloodyOXVampireOXRoseOXO, xoxCutie-Chanxox, Xx-NiXXy-xX, XxBloodXIIIxX, XxBreakingxxPointxX, XxEmxX, XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx, xXKaira-HimeXx, XxRikela-chanxX, xXx-Julia Smith-xXx, xxxharumiXspringxbeautyxxx, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, Ynna11, Yutaka no Kida, yuukifan001, and Yuurika!

Yes, it takes up space, but freakin' h*ll, I don't give you guys enough credit. It makes my day when I get e-mails to my inbox from fanfiction, especially when it's a review, favorite, alert, _author alert, _- you guys are brilliant, and I only wish I could write better to make up for all the amateur mistakes I make in my progress. Thank you for sticking with me, and despite all the self-esteem insecurities I have, you guys make me feel so proud and fuzzy. Thank you (:

**_Alerters will be mentioned next chapter! (:_**

**-x-**

**Chapter Seven: Five Days**

**-X-**

_Two more days, Aya blew at her bangs impatiently, and Yuuki comes back. Everything will be back to normal..._

_Of course, that wasn't true. Too many things had happened in the course of five days for everything to be 'back to normal', but Aya preferred to ignore that stupid voice in her head and continue washing the dishes._

_She glanced back at the sound of Zero's footsteps slowly coming down the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the staircase, eyes trained diligently on Aya's back. Aya glanced back again, noticing the unease swirling in his lavender eyes. "Need something, Kiryuu?"_

_"Kiryuu?" she repeated after she got no reply, movement or sound. Wiping a plate down and placing it the appropriate cabin, she began to dry another, turning around to stare at the silver haired in confusion. "What's up?"_

_He looked... strange. Eeriness weighed down on the atmosphere, and she could faintly make out a hint of emotion buried deep within his eyes. They always said that eyes were windows into someone's soul, but she couldn't quite make out... why he looked so..._

_... Ahh._

_"Sudden silent treatment? What gives, Kiryuu?" She whipped around to stack the dry plate on top of the other within the cabinet. Reaching down into the sink to grab another plate, the desolation in his voice didn't startle her._

_"You're not human," he declared, "are you?"_

_Aya took her time towel drying the porcelain, making sure to place it inside the cabinet soundlessly. Wiping her hands dry, she draped the cloth over the faucet._

_Then she answered him._

**_-X-_**

_Zero was lying in bed, an arm folded to provide his head some cushioning while the other rested on his stomach, rising up and down slowly in time with his breathing. It surprised him sometimes, that she seemed so strange sometimes; so _inhuman. _From the way her five senses were so amplified, to her unnatural quirkiness. He couldn't tell if she was acting half the time - if was almost as if she was too well adjusted to everything. She stayed positive nearly 'twenty-four-seven', but sometimes – as if just to mess with him – she revealed a side of herself that he wouldn't expected at all. If she was_half _as dimwitted as she pretended to be all the time, how had she figured out his secret?_

_Makino Aya was an enigma. It was a fact now._

_Then the fact that she somehow discovered his secret made his eyebrows draw in. She spent less time with him than Yuuki. Furthermore, she had even gone as far as to reassure him that Yuuki knew nothing, which meant that she had figured it out even before her close friend. All those times, was Aya merely observing him from afar? Had she figured him out solely through watching and analyzing him? They had barely interacted before five days ago, nevertheless shared an in-depth conversation, or even touch._

_He closed his eyes, a white flash engulfing his thoughts before he thought back to her words in the park._

'They made eye contact then, and Aya continued. "There was one dead giveaway, but I didn't really notice it until after a month."

"Your scent." _Zero furrowed his eyebrows even more: what had she meant by that?_

"I've got a good nose, just like yours," she said. Zero pursed his lips. There was something she wasn't telling him. He was surprised to find himself so irritated by it, but he let it go. It wasn't like him to care so much about something that didn't concern him.'

_His eyes snapped open. Was he suddenly caring?_

_He rolled over onto his side, a scowl gracing his lips. Yeah right. It still wasn't his concern. He didn't care about that stupid vermillion top. He just had too much time on his hands and his imagination was just getting the better of –_

_He snapped up in his bed after striking his revelation. Second guesses and rebuttals fired like cannons to attack the preposterous idea, but its defenses were too strong._

_It was abrupt, almost spontaneous. The idea had flitted across his mind a numerous amount of times, but had never taken a solid landing as a possibility._

_Makino Aya was an enigma, yes._

_But was she even human?_

**_-X-_**

_"No," left her mouth, "I'm not."_

_She hadn't even denied it or put on a goofy smile for a front, like he had expected her to. She hadn't raised a brow at him and asked if he forgot to take some meds that she didn't know about._

_She hadn't even turned around for him._

_His anger delayed only seconds. With an amazing speed, he bolted to her, and she whisked just in time to face him and he pinned her between his chest board and the wooden cabinets. Her face was a picture of preparation. He could tell she was braced for the poison he was about to spit at her._

_"I'm not a vampire," she breathed, letting out the air she had obviously been holding. He wasn't expecting the quaver in her voice to reveal how unsteady she was. "I didn't expect you to be this mad—"_

_"Mad?" he repeating, the anger in his voice barely contained. "You lied to me."_

_"As did you, and I'm sure you would have continued to if I hadn't figured it out myself, right? How hypocritical do you plan to be, Kiryuu?" For the first time, he heard that weakness in her voice. He wasn't sure what to make of it, because at the moment he just didn't care._

_"This isn't how I wanted to tell you," she whispered, ferocity filling her own voice, "but I'm not going to lie to you, so I told you the truth. The least you can do is agree that there was never a right time to tell you. You're not exactly someone I see myself spilling my secrets to, Kiryuu, and I wanted to wait until you were more adjusted to your surround-"_

_"What _are _you?" he spat, making her hold her breath._

_"I-I don't..." She swallowed. "Look: I'm not quite sure what I am. According to Kaien, I'm something between a human and... a demon."_

_He repeated it in his head. _Demon. Demon. Demon. _Aya wasn't a human. She wasn't a Vampire, either._

_Bull f*cking sh*t._

_"That's great. Demon. You're a demon. That makes so much sense," he growled. "That stupid chairman might as well be a unicorn."_

_She flinched at his sarcasm, hearing it for the first time, feeling the pit of rage bubbling. "What's the difference of me telling you what I am, and you figuring it out yourself? In the end, you would have known by the end of the year. I wouldn't have hidden it from you forever."_

_"You knew what I was," he countered, "but a simple evening out of the odds was too much for you to consider?"_

_"So you're basically mad that I didn't trade secrets with you, is that it?" She hadn't meant to word it in a way to accuse him of being childish, but she genuinely felt that he was being irrational. "In case you haven't noticed, Zero, I didn't explode at you. I learn your secret, and you explode with anger. You learn my secret, and you're still the one exploding with anger! What exactly do you want from me? I don't understand why this would matter to you, seeing as it's fine as long as I'm not a vampire. You know without me telling you that I'm not, so why—"_

_She was silenced; not with his lips like in some bad soap opera, but with his forehead landing on her shoulder._

_Zero could hear her heart pounding from the distance they were at. With every word, he couldn't concentrate, and with every intake of breath, he found himself weakening. Weakness fueled his anger. Anger fueled his words. It was a cycle: so painful and perplexing. He didn't understand anymore. Everything was too confusing._

_They stood like that for a while in silence. His arms still trapped her against the cabinets on either side of her head. His body was stationed in front of hers, neck bent to accommodate his forehead resting on her shoulder._

_Aya could smell the scent of shampoo from his sterling hair. It was the one she had bought after sniffing it in the department store and thought it would suit him: it did. The anger had seeped through her like water from a squeezed sponge. Her hands supported her body by resting on the edges of the counter on either side of her._

_"I'm sorry," she began. She felt him move his head, almost in a nuzzling gesture. "Maybe you still don't know, but... I never meant to upset you. It was never my intention for you to find out yourself and become this hurt—"_

_He interrupted her. "I know."_

_She let out a small chuckle, and then broke out into a grin. The day at the park when they had both sat under the tree and spoke, he had interrupted her like that with those exact two words. Boldly, she took her hands off the counter and wrapped her arms around his the back of his torso loosely, saying the same words she had replied with the other day. "Of course you do."_

_Zero opened his eyes, the feeling of her arms on his back causing a sensation he found foreign, but consoling._

_No._

_Demons. Demons._

_He knew about them. What -_

_'It is believed that Humans are simply a weaker form of a type of Demon,' Yagari Toga had taught him, 'since our two species are so alike. However, it doesn't matter, since demons no longer exist.' Zero flinched as the memory came flooding back. Aya raised a brow._

_'How are we different?" A younger Zero had asked, sitting atop the table of his teacher._

_Yagari never looked up from his gun, dropping bullets into the hole and closing the slot. 'Myth says that if raised by pureblooded Demons, they possess the ability to transform into what they call a 'demonic state', however if not taught how, they remain in the same weak form as us humans...'_

_'Regardless, their blood is different than ours; made up of substances we know nothing about. It allows for faster healing. Their body capacity and physical strength is unrivaled unless compared to the cursed Vampire.'_

_'They don't sound so strong to _me_ if they died out so quickly...' Little Zero muttered, kicking his feet in and out from beneath the table. 'How did they die?'_

_'Vampires,' he answered, tilting the gun around, 'sucked the life out of them, if you know what I mean.'_

_'They drank Demon blood?' Zero furrowed his brows, drawing his legs in. 'That's...'_

_'It was a never-ending bloodshed. Demons weren't as weak as humans. They fought back. Vampires hunted Demons down for food. Demons killed them for protection and revenge. In the end, the Demons either died out, or they went into hiding like the Vampires did. And that's when us little humans bred like bugs under a rock, and the Vampires had their new food source.'_

_He pulled away, staggering back. Aya's eyes widened just slightly, a bit concerned as to why he looked so pale._

_'However, compared to Humans, Demon blood is much more appetizing. A delicacy compared to the second-class human. If more of them existed, Vampire Hunters like us would have much less work to do. They were vegetarians, those demons. Didn't eat meat.'_

_She was too close. He wasn't himself. He didn't know that it would – He didn't see - He ..._

_'So on the off chance you ever meet a Demon, Zero,' Yagari aimed his gun at the plank of wood, the bull's-eye only a click away, 'keep it alive. Let their population flourish. Then we'll have our scapegoat out of this Vampire nightmare.'_

_He was dangerous to her._

_He was a vampire._

_A filthy, repulsive beast._

_"Ze...ro?" she attempted, only to have him stagger back even more. The look of horror in his eyes was unmistakable. She bit her lip. Was he scared of her now? I guess he didn't know much about Demons, so maybe he thought they ate humans or Vampires or something. "Hey, don't worry, I might eat a bit of meat, but I think my ancestors were vegans or something... but the point is, I'm not going to kill — ZERO? WHERE -"_

_Aya called his name again, unable to click the puzzle pieces together. Zero hurtled out the door, running again just like the first day of their time alone together. She stood at the doorframe, speechless, unknowing if she should go after him. Why had he run this time? Did he think she was lying, and was actually a vampire or something? Or maybe..._

_She narrowed her eyes. Did he know?_

_That... he could ... still drink her blood?_

_Aya watched him until his figured disappeared beyond her vision. She sighed, racking her brain for why he would suddenly get so worked up. Yeah, so he's still a danger to her. So what? He's just _more _of one now, but it's not like she was all cozy and safe with him before! Shouldn't he know that she trusts him?_

_She blushed. Was she flattering herself? Why would he get worked up over the fact that he was dangerous to her? It's not like she was his girlfriend or anything..._

_She swallowed a wad of saliva and rolled up her sleeves, determined to make amends again. After all, they had both calmed down and he seemed to have accepted the reality that she wasn't human; otherwise he wouldn't have rested his head on her shoulder like that..._

_The cabinets creaked quietly as she opened them, hoping to whip something up for him._

**_-X-_**

_Zero was going crazy. There was no other explanation for the way things were swirling and spinning in his head. He was dizzy, and out of breath from running. Aya wasn't chasing him like last time, luckily, so another hour of running wasn't at hand. He stumbled to a halt; sweat dripping from his nose and face._

_Five days. He had only been alone with her for five days. How had this all happened?_

_Yuuki was like the border between them. With her there, things rarely went 'wrong'. She was always there to break up any glaring contests or threats, as annoying as it was. He appreciated that innocence about her, how she would always make sure that the two of them were alright. Her presence in his life always overpowered Aya, so how on earth did he..._

_She had been gone for five days, and his world had already started tumbling on the first day. If she hadn't left, none of this would have happened, and he would have successfully kept his distance from Aya, therefore not resulting in... in..._

_Five days. It was all the time it took for him to embrace her, in both a physical and psychological sense._

_Everything was so messed up. From becoming the very creature he had always hated and was trained to hunt..._

_To developing feelings for a demon._

_It wasn't fair._

_So he screamed it to the deaf heavens._

**_-X-_**

_I watched him walk through the door, taking his time to cross the living room, as if to taunt me for being unable to comprehend the situation. He never once looked up at me or even glanced in my direction. I knew from the way he purposely avoided me that he knew I was there, sitting on the kitchen table, watching._

_"Zero," I called out._

_He didn't respond._

_"Zero... I'm sorry that -"_

_"Stop," he snapped, eyes still not peeking up to look me in the face. I pursed my lips, jaw tight, irritation spreading among my emotions and infecting them with its dominance. He repeated it, the word coming out with a tremor. "Stop."_

_I squinted my eyes. "I thought you were okay with me being ... what I am. I'm sorry that-"_

_"I meant, stop apologizing." I sucked a breath in, trying to get a grip on the annoyance I felt. Why was he acting this way? Obviously he hadn't used that period of time to calm down like I thought he did!_

_"I... I didn't mean to lie to you," left my lips in a whisper. He didn't look at me as he trudged up the stairs._

_I sat in the kitchen sipping my hot chocolate, all the while watching the steam rise from the opposing cup until it grew cold._

_We didn't speak after that._

**_-X-_**

_I greeted Yuuki with my silly grin when she came home, taking her luggage for her even when she scolded me for underestimating her and being too protective of her all the time. I teased her about the guys on the trip and watched her simmer in annoyance and blush._

_"So how have the two of you been this week?" she finally inquired, shooting a glance upstairs since Zero hadn't bothered to come down. I rolled my eyes and gave her a scowl._

_"Haven't been talking: awkward as heck, without you here, girl! The house has been totally quiet!"_

_She didn't see through my lie (which held an inkling of truth) as she chuckled. "Aw, and I was hoping you guys would go through some friendship bonding while I was away. Guess I hoped for too much?"_

_"You're not serious, are you? Yuuki, you must be crazy to think that I could get along with an introvert like that, and that he could stand someone as obnoxiously loud as me! You'd think I killed his pet dog or something, geez. I think he's having some bad man period," I nudged Yuuki and she rolled her eyes, throwing me a playful punch._

_"I smell dinner. I'll bring him down when I pass by his room. Don't worry; I'll be the link between you two like I always have! Geez, and I was _really _hoping you guys would get to know each other!"_

_I stuck out my tongue. "Blegh! That's icky! Haha, bring him down, okay? He doesn't even reply to me anymore, the moody jerk."_

_With a giggle and another fight over who would bring her luggage up, I let Yuuki bring her suitcase up the stairs instead of going up myself. As soon as she was out of sight, my smile twitched away slowly._

_The past two days had been the most awkward two days of my life. Day six consisted of me watching him the entire day. I didn't know how to apologize, and I sure as heck didn't know how to make it up to him. He conveniently never looked back at me, which only proved that he was avoiding me, and he even left the house without eating dinner that day. I cooked for him on the last day before Yuuki came home, too, since I figured he wouldn't want to ask me to cook for him and he had no skills himself, but before I could even call out his name to come down, he dashed out the door without a word._

_"Zero, I'm back!" I heard her call out. I tuned out and refused to eavesdrop on their conversation with my good hearing, and turned the tap on to wash some vegetables while I sang to myself._

_When dinner was all ready, I called out, "Food's done!"_

_Yuuki came down with her fast, rhythmic thuds on the staircase, and I didn't need to look back to know that Zero was with her. I exhaled, and mustered my signature smirk before whipping around. "Well what do you know? The Prince decided to show up to the table on time. Is today a special day, or did you drag him down?"_

_Yuuki beamed back at me. "Not drag! But I guess you could say I lead him down since I was pulling him..."_

_I snorted and laughed. "No surprise there."_

_"Aya," she spoke softly, "you're in such a good mood. Did something pleasant happen?"_

_I took a seat across from Zero, careful not to be too offensive. "Guess you could say that. It's been a while since we all sat down like this and ate. I was beginning to miss it."_

_She smiled, accepting my reply. "That's sweet, Aya-chan! I missed it a lot too, and I'm hopefully Zero-kun did, too!" She glanced over at Zero, and boldly, I did too. We made eye contact for the first time in 48 hours and I smirked at him. His eyes were unreadable, his expression blank. "Well, let's eat! Itadakimasu!"_

**_-X-_**

_Square One._

_That's where we were._

_Maybe those five days meant nothing to him. They probably didn't hold as much meaning as they did to him than they did to me. I deemed those 120 hours an accomplishment I'll never forget. I pulled him out of his shell, if not entirely, more than I will probably ever get to see. He wasn't just some boy we took in because of charity. He wasn't even a vampire._

_He was Kiryuu Zero, my friend._

_But here, where we started, the cold shoulders, the ignoring, the avoiding: it made me miss those days. That I could brush into him and see him scowl every time I made him blush, or every time I used the element of surprise to push him out of his comfort zone._

_"Idiot!" I snapped back into reality, feeling a tug on my left arm as I was jerked backwards. I was carrying the laundry downstairs, too caught up in my thoughts to register that I had stumbled and had nearly fallen to my doom. Glancing up in alarm, I knew that voice, but it had nearly been a year since I had last heard it laced with such concern._

_"Moron," he criticized, "watch where you're going."_

_I straightened as his grip on me loosened, and I found my lips breaking out into a grin: a _real _grin._

_"Thanks, Prince Charming," I snorted, making my way down the stairs. Yuuki smiled from the couch, having seen the whole thing, and chuckled._

_"Stop calling me that." I raised a brow after throwing the laundry into the washing machine. Yuuki noticed it too._

_He was talking again._

_"Oh? Finally speaking back to me, Prince?" He glowered as I smirked, but I swear I could see something in his eyes. "What would you like me to call you, then?"_

_"I have a name," he answered, the same glint in his eyes. I leered._

_"I do, too, you know. How fascinating that is."_

_"We all have names! Makino Aya, Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki!" Yuuki blurted from the couch, groaning. "So can't we just call each other by them?"_

_"That's right, Prince."_

_"Stop calling me that, Idiot."_

_"Prince."_

_"Idiot." I couldn't help myself from beaming. If provoking him and arguing with him was the only way to communicate, then so be it._

_"Shut up and help me with dinner, Kiryuu."_

_After another several minutes of squabbling, insults, immature tongues being stuck out, glares and some lowering of pride, I had myself a victory. Yuuki giggled from the couch, turning back around to watch her sitcom._

_Square Two._

**_-X-_**

Zero's eyelids had been glazed over his lavender orbs for hours. A breeze blew by, rustling the tree he rested under with his arms folded behind his head and one knee propped up. It had been so long since the last time he'd had a moment like this. Consciousness was losing its grasp on him. He was falling; _drifting. _He breathed in and out evenly, filtering fresh air into his lungs, and soaking up the peace and stillness of his surroundings.

His eyebrows slowly drew in towards each other as he furrowed, lips pursing together faintly.

_Footsteps: the crackle of branches and grass under shoe soles._

The (not-so) mysterious intruder walked towards him silently as to not interrupt his tranquility. If he were not as sensitive to movement as he was, he might have not caught it. Keyword being: 'if' - which means that he _was _aware of it, obviously.

Now he was disturbed; his peace no longer confined in the space of his mind. He heaved a heavier sigh than the first, resenting the trespasser for disturbing his slumber. He willed himself to go back to his previous state of mind, only to realize the scent was beginning to waft its way into his nostrils. He furrowed, senses tingling and becoming more alert.

The footsteps paced closer. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed of grass and dirt. His guest stopped at his feet before gradually lowering down to the ground beside him.

_"Makino." _It was clearly a command, no disobedience tolerated. In spite of this, what the command was meant for remained unstated.

When a response failed to be initiated, he opened his eyes and peered over to his side, ready to interrogate her for her purpose. Next to him, her eyes were shut, brown-red hair flowing around her like a lion's mane. With lips were curved upwards just slightly at the corners, she didn't say anything: didn't even open her eyes. She was right there in front of him, inches away from his reach. So close, in fact, that he could hear her breathing in, the weakest breeze brushing past his face as she exhaled. He was stunned into silence, forgetting what he was going to say for a few moments. In the end, the words that came out were much less demanding than he had intended.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying here next to you," she riposted without missing a beat.

He paused. "Why?"

"It's a weekend."

He rephrased the question, the look on his face more stern. "Why are you lying down right _here_?"

"Do you want me to move?"

She was looking at him now, her slate grey spheres burning into his lavenders. They continued wordlessly staring at each other, taking in the facial features on each other's face. He frowned and rolled over onto his right, his back facing her. His head rested on his right arm as he grumbled, "Whatever."

He heard her shuffle, and thought maybe she was getting up to leave, finding himself childishly hoping that she wasn't. But the sound of her leaving never followed. He waited, waited, and waited patiently for another sound of movement to clue him in on what she was doing, but as he listened closely all he could hear was her breathing and the whisper of leaves as another wind breezed past. He closed his eyes shut, ignoring the loud, rhythmic pounding in his ears.

Ultimately, after what seemed like hours, Aya could hear the sound of Zero shifting his weight to turn over. She opened her eye for a split second to see what he was doing, only to find him turned over to face her, eyes still closed. She shut her eyes to mimic the act of sleeping and stayed still for five seconds before snapping them open again. To her amusement, he clasped them shut just as their eyes met, and she found herself grinning in spite of herself.

Boldly, she scooted closer to him to seal the distance. Not so close that they were like spoons in a drawer, but close enough for her to feel his body heat emanating from him. He held his breath, not moving while she continued to readjust herself, as if any motion would pour out everything he didn't want her to know.

"What..." he began to say, only to hear himself trail off. She ducked her head closer to him, right next to his chest. He was so sure that she could hear his heart beating now, thundering violently behind thin layers.

"Mind if I come in closer?" she said offhandedly, grinning brightly up at him. He finally exhaled, frowning down at her. Still, he didn't move away, and he didn't open his mouth to tell her to leave him alone. If he could even say anything, he'd probably only be able to say one word, otherwise he'd say something he'd regret.

"Sleep," he ordered. The minute Aya closed her eyes with a smile plastered on her face; Zero closed his eyes and broke out into a furious blush. He was beet red, his cheeks uncomfortably hot despite the cold dirt cushioning his head. He prayed that she wouldn't spitefully open her eyes to look up and tease him. Not that she would. She was much too busy falling into the lullaby of his heartbeat.

Midway through the Saturday afternoon, Zero became Aya's blanket.

**-X-**

**THIS END PART WAS KINDA JUST FLUFF. **Not really linked to the story line that much, but it can be, if you guys want it to. Just might seem a bit weird~

I rushed the end section of their past a bit just because it was taking way too long, this is almost 6000 words, and you guys need your update. LOL. I hope this wasn't too boring for you guys, but I did try my best and I really do feel satisfied with the story of Aya, Yuuki and Zero's past together. I admit that there might be instances where he seems a bit OOC, but I felt it was alright. Maybe you guys don't think so. Darn. LOL.

Okay, so I've been getting even more flames after my little message last chapter, and I think they're all from the same, lame person with no life, or maybe them and a friend. LOL. HOW I FEEL FOR YOU, BUDDY.

And me? Getting anger management? Nahh, I shot the last therapist I had and they're still on the lookout for me. I don't think that's gonna work, but thanks so much for the suggestion! So flattered that you care ^^

Or not. Whatever. Haters gonna hate!

You guys reviewed the last chappie so fast, that I had so many fuzzy feelings (:


	8. Domino :hachi:

A new chapter? Psssh, as if. I just pretended to update so I could say hi to you guys!

NOT. Haha, it's been a long 5 months, but I got this up! I told you I eventually would! Read the little blurb on my profile if you'd like, but really, it's just me making up lame excuses for why I'm not updating ^^

Alright, here it goes, **Alerters**. All 164 of you: I don't mean to play favorites, but I love alerts so much more than I love favorites – you get notified on every time I update! That means so much more than another story on the list of favorites that you check only occasionally for updates or something! And if you have this on alert _and _favorite? Why, that floats my boat – so so so very much.

3Luna21, Adorkable93, Amplifyingly Loud, angeldestoryer1, AnimeFreak1014EVER, AnimeLover5125, AnimeStoryLover, Another. Wonder. Username, aotenshi, ArchangelFemme, athanasiamikee, AtsukaCross, Azura Soul Reaver, BadAppleAnime, bananza12, black metz blue, BLodwen17, Blue Fire lily, Blueflamme, Broken Thought Of One, Bubbles227, castrela, Cavalyn, Chaos Dragon-Fox, Chiaki88, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Clark3, COLORLESS. LYFE, Crayoncatastrophe, CurlYourLip, dado12121, DarkestShadow98, DarkWolfYingFa, DatAznKid, demonturtle, diggydawg, DoubtReality, Dragonlover149, DreamsRMyLife, Dynasty-Feral, efrosty, Eklipt, Elviol vi Yogyakarta, Eunnie, fhclause, GabrielMoon, GakuenAngel12, ginnyvk1997, Gone4everAndaDay, HoshiKai, HoshikoNii, ilikesocks, Infinite101, inperfection, inuyashee, irok2hard, Juvia Uchiha, K., kittypmp, Kristen9997, kumori kochou, , Kuro. Nightroad, Kusumi, Lady Yuuki, Lady-Kanami, LadyxMurderxGates, lelouch028, lemonwater, Lianne Sabrina, Lightning13ff, Linda Ku, lostokami, Lovely Margot, Luxord's Xigbar, madluv, manx160, Midnight1Sunrise, MikoSasesko, minaghostwolf, Miru-Rin, MiyukiNishio, mochalulu, Moon'sRain, MoonlightArrow, MoonlitNite, NADZ144, NaiOokamiSohma, NYCSIKatarinaMesser, ookami117, Osiran Duelist, Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure, PhoenixTheirin, Platypus Lass, Pri-Chan 1410, PurePrincess, Quazety, QueenOfMyOwnWorld, Rainnyash, RawrxRiot, Rawrzzzzzzz, Regin, rie86, riotgirl777, RockingHorseFly, sapphireheart22, Saya of Baskerville, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Secerets of the ninja, SexySora92, shadowprincess10100, ShatteredKunai, Shea Lindethiel, Silver Akuma Kitsune, SilverMew22, Sly Kitteh., SocialInhalation, StarnightX, stuffedninja101, Sweet And Deadly, SwirlzSmile, T. T24, TerrorTori, TESKATLIPOKA, The. Evil. In. Blue, TheFireRose77, TheOdaFan, TokyoGirl7, ToonyTwilight, Twilight Dark Angel, UniquePopsicles, vampireluver1613, VuciC, W-Rabbit, weaseldale, WeTheMonsters, WhitishBlack, wordcrafter, x3sYellowie, xCallista, XDarkestAngelX, xenocanaan, XForgottenxMemoryX, xImaginexAxWorldx, XOXBloodyOXVapireOXRoseOXO, xoxCutie-Chanxox, XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX, xWishfulxThinkingx, Xx-NiXXy-xX, XxariesdevilxX, XxBreakingxxPointxX, XxCatyXx, XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RiseXxXx, xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, XxRikela-chanxX, xXWhite ButterflyXx, xXx-Julia Smith-xXx, .peFRecT, xXxLIFEafterDEATHXxX, your conscience speaking, Your Wishing Star, yunibell, Yuuki-Chan-13, Yuurika.

Sorry for any typos! I am trying desperately to present this chapter to you guys! I'm sure you'll all just skip through my thanks. In fact, no one's probably even reading this right now. But still: I'm truly grateful for all the Alerts this story has, despite its many, many unresolved flaws (that I am working on! I promise)! Hopefully this isn't the only story you like from my profile (because dear gosh, that's embarrassing. I believe I fail at writing this story the most), and you'll know that I'm ... getting better at this. _This, _being... well, getting better.

Without further ado, here's your chapter. I sped it up a bit because it was just unfair to keep you guys waiting any longer. Sorry for some loose ends. They'll be resolved and revealed in the future! Enjoy (:

**_PS: _**_A bit of OOCness from Zero, but it was **INTENDED.**** & **__Important End Notes. Please read when youre done!_

**-x-**_  
_

**Chapter Eight: Domino**

**-X-**

By the time light seeped through the thin, cream curtains of the room, my eyes had been open for a good half hour. I was still in bed, wrapped tightly in shaded covers, still struggling to decide on a course of action.

Mounted on the opposing wall, a vintage clock rhythmically struck the seconds away, the chords powerful and demanding within the solitude of the hush surroundings. Brightness continued to bleed into the room, whisking away bitter darkness and making the surroundings more appealing with new warmth. It was quiet. I was alone. Even as the tenderness of heat whispered comforting words into my being, the mission in my head remained firm and unmoving.

_Now is your chance._

With that final command, my body launched into action, flipping off the covers and letting the rush of arctic spread through my limbs. I tore the curtains apart, eyes quickly taking in the forest of grey clouds in the sky.

I clambered for other resources of warmth, preferably the kind that allowed decent mobility. I settled for my usual pair of sweats with a thick black-red sweater covering a simple scenic shirt, and dug through my luggage for the only wool scarf in my possession - a present from Kaien several years back. Finally done with my changing, I draped the covers neatly over the bed and fluffed the pillows in a hurry, eager to freshen up my face.

People usually brush their teeth and finish their whole 'bathroom routine' before going to change in the morning, but I had my priorities straight on that chilly morning – Don't question them. The freezing washroom tiles stung the soles of my feet, causing me to hop up and down animatedly to adjust to the temperatures. I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face as efficiently and fast as I could, all the while avoiding any liquid contamination on the plaid-red scarf wound around my neck. Wiping off my face, my eyes caught themselves in my reflection briefly. Now, it's not like I'm usually a head turner, but I was looking far from my best. Waking up after four hours of sleep did not do my complexion justice, as I could already feel the cold air sucking away the moisture from my dry skin, the bumps on my face that would probably turn into fresh acne if I continued to lose sleep at such a rate. Quickly slapping on some moisturizer to relieve the dryness, I hurried out, swiftly snatching up my bag and room keys before locking the door behind me. The halls of the Moon Dormitory were obviously empty on this early morning, only moments before they got off class. I beamed covertly to myself, humming a happy tune as I skipped down the stairs and passed the door.

Mission 'Escape-Moon-Dormitory-On-A-Weekend-To-Avoid-Awkwardness': Accomplished with flying colors.

**-X-**

Winter seeped through my layers of fabric, biting and stinging at my skin. Black ice had already hardened on the track in the early morning, and the grass was ashen with frost. I ignored the pain, ignored the pounding and throbbing of my limbs that begged me to slow down my pace. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. Slowing down would only release me from my discipline, and soon I'd find myself taking a break or walking. I struggled to hold on to the small hope that all this discomfort would soon replace itself with warmth flooding my body and the exhilaration of running. Cold air numbed my nose, sending shots of pain down my throat and lungs as I breathed through my mouth. _This is nothing. Got this. Got this-_

My gaze flashed to the side of the track, where a figure had just appeared from around the corner and into my line of sight. He was clad in dark attire, hands dug deep into the pockets of his long coat. Thick jet-black tendrils shaded the detail of his face from me, not that I could see much detail about him at all at such a distance. He didn't move; he didn't speak. Perhaps he was zoning out in my particular direction – but highly unlikely, I ruled out. My foot slid slightly out of control as I crossed the ice on the track, and I scolded myself mentally for not paying attention to my footing.

Another lap.

One more.

A third on top of that.

And another.

I began my cool down, slowing my pace to a brisk jog. What was he still doing there? As I approached closer, my eyes travelled up to meet his. He hadn't moved, but instead looked as if he'd gotten cozy and warm in the spot. I could make out a smirk on his lips from my distance, and a face aged about thirty years or so, but handsome nonetheless. I jogged another lap, ultimately braking to a leisure speed-walk, thinking maybe he'd leave after witnessing my work-out. My forehead creased as I frowned. There was something so eerie about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Creepiness aside, he looked as if he had business with me – like he had something to say, or a bone to pick. With this in mind, I couldn't but feel a bit of annoyance towards 'Tall, Dark and Handsome'.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His voice was gruff and low, and he didn't sound at all sorry. "Am I disturbing your run?"

"Disturbing, not very," I placed a hand on my hip, my voice as haughty as his. "Creepy? Absolutely."

His smirk deepened, as did my frown when he evaded the implied question. "Most girls don't spend their Saturday mornings running laps in negative ten degrees."

"Nor do most people _watch _girls run laps for ten straight minutes without reason. Oh, I'm_ sorry."_ I countered, exaggerating the mocking tone he used to apologize to me. "I guess the occasional pedophile or stalker might."

"You imply that I am either a pedophile or a stalker?"

"Or both."

"Or both?"

"A pedophilic stalker. A stalking pedophiliac."

"Well, your implications are _wrong."_

"My _implication_ is that watching me run - without knowing me, or saying anything, or moving - is creepy!" I hissed, disliking the teasing tone he used with me, like I was a child uttering its first sputters. A gust of wind blew by, whisking his hair to shade his face. Vampires didn't _really _have a physical scent to me; it was a gut feeling that got me by, like a sixth sense or instinct, but I tell everyone that it's a smell because the feeling is actually quite similar. The air around me tingled with the well-known sensation, and in reaction, I felt creases form on my face. I thought maybe I was wrong, but the words that he spoke only confirmed my suspicious.

"I thought you would figured me out quicker that that... I had overestimated you."

I cleared my throat; taking on a new kind of confidence I hoped I sounded genuine. "You may be able to take me down in a fight, but I'd bet my life savings that I could outrun you."

His hair covered one half of his face, but I could still spot the faint surprise. He mused silently for a few seconds before finally answering, "Outrun me? And if I were an champion Olympic runner?"

"Which you're not," I retorted confidently, knowing full well what he was.

"I'm not," he admitted, sounding not at all disheartened. "But whether I'm a good runner or not, I don't think it would be substantially difficult after you ran for thirty minutes solid. You don't even any water with you."

Blood drained from my face, my mind unable to contain the horror of his words, realizing how undeniably true it was. I was worn out, body still recovering, and in desperate need for water – none of which was conveniently nearby. He was big: tall and muscular, and from the looks of it, inexplicably _Badass. _I could be taken down in seconds, and no one the wiser. My mind scrambled for other options, fighting desperately to come up with something. As if I could rely on a Night Class student to save me, and no one else would hear me if I shouted for help! It wasn't even six in the morning yet, and it was Saturday! I was less than half a mile from the Academy! Sleeping students basically surrounded me, and it wasn't like I could go running into the dormitories and bring this Vampire waltzing-...!

...

_I'm less than half a mile away from the Academy._

I knew what I was about to do might not work; in fact, I had no idea if he had any weapons on him. If he had a gun, I really didn't have any plausible options to protect myself in this wide-open space with nothing to hide behind. I was relying on the fact that Vampires don't usually carry guns with them when hunting. It was cowardly and not foolproof at all, and why not admit it? I wasn't smart enough to think of anything better.

But I wasn't going to get bitten: not now, not today - and if I can help it, not _ever._

"You're right. I guess outrunning you isn't really an option." He seemed genuinely shocked at my words as his smirk faltered, his one visible eye narrowing. I walked towards the bottom of the bleachers, where my sweater and scarf lay. I had taken them off before I began running, knowing they'd only get in the way and cause me to overheat once I had warmed up.

"But I'm not completely drained of energy. If my safety depended on it, I'd use every last ounce of energy to sprint as fast as I can." He opened his mouth to respond, but I didn't let him finish. I wasn't done.

"And unless you really _are _some Olympic running champion, which you _are_ _not..."_ I wound my scarf tight around my neck, and got into my running stance. "Then there's no way you can catch me before I make it to the Headmaster's office!"

I ran away.

**-X-**

He hadn't immediately chased me, and at first I thought: maybe he hadn't thought I would still choose the option of outrunning him, or maybe he was so taken back by my genius plan that he had to take a few seconds to comprehend it!

Those theories went down the drain when I heard his footsteps thundering behind me, straight on my tail and closing the distance at a mind-boggling rate. It was like a car driving in front of a train, and he sounded about ready to bulldoze me over and flatten me into oblivion.

The bastard was probably just giving me a head start to be fucking _courteous._

"Kaien!" I shouted, just as I felt his fingers brush my hair. He mutters something, but it's drowned out through my heavy breathing, concentration, and the pounding of our footsteps. I prayed that it wasn't instead of a mere tease to tell me he was an arm's reach away from me. Either way, the thought of him being an arm's length away triggered fear within me. I was already in the school, bounding down the empty, void halls. _"KAIEN!"_

My arm was snatched back, whipping my body into the opposite direction of which I was running, and straight into the chest of 'Tall, Dark, and Not-So-Fucking-Handsome-Anymore'. I felt my legs give in, as if their mobility has been ripped away just as he wrenched me back. I didn't have time to take in that he was holding me up and immediately thrashed to get out of his grasp. Unable to see, as I was being smothered into his chest, I blindly tried to maneuver my hands to find his head and hopefully choke him to death, if not pop his eyeballs out.

"For... fuck's sake..." he finally mustered, his voice labored and sounding significantly more tired that he appeared. He growled, "Smell harder!"

_What?_

My arms slacked, plummeting back to my sides. Due to my inability to fight back and comprehend his words at the same time, I took a moment to think about his command. It might have been naïve to think so, but if he had really wanted to hurt me or bite me... or even kidnap me, he had plenty of chances. I narrowed my eyes at him, looking straight into his face. A large, decorated patch covered the area where his right eye should have been. I continued to relish the oxygen that my burning lungs inhaled. Take advantage and continue to get away from him, or stay and listen? Something about the way he was acting, and about the way my gut swirled told me that I was missing something.

And, _alright_, because my body wasn't listening to me; and for someone who takes a lot of pride in her physical capabilities, it means quite a lot.

He stayed silent for a few moments longer before realization registered on his face. "You don't rely on your nose."

"I-I... do..."

"No. You don't." I blinked again. I was just so terribly mind-baffled. "What you rely on is a sensation that produces a familiarity in your brain similar to what your sense of smell would trigger. Nonetheless, you do not use your nose. Didn't Kaien explain such a simple concept to you?"

Kaien.

He said Kaien.

He knew Kaien, which means...

I absorbed the new knowledge, the fog lifting from my thoughts. The picture was still blurry, but I was able to make out some distinct colors and patterns now, allowing me to strongly inquire, "Who are you?"

"Yagari Touga," answered Zero's voice from behind me. I whipped around, expression dark. I hadn't noticed his presence at all, neverthelessthe man beside him.

Kaien chuckled from beside the silver-hair, but his tight expression of concern didn't fool anyone. "It seems that we've made it in time."

**-X-**

"Okay, _okay: _I've got it this time," Aya drew in a deep breath; hands ready to tick off fingers. "Your name is Yagari Touga. You trained Zero to be a Vampire Hunter when he was younger, but then_something came up,_" they had refused to elaborate this part, "so Kaien took him in and thus began his dandy life with us."

Kaien nodded. "Sounds about right."

"And most importantly, you're _not _a pedophile or a stalker... _or_ a vampire?"

Yagari held back a scoff, arms crossed over his broad chest. "You sound disappointed."

"Strangely, I am." Three pairs of eyes darted to stare at her in disbelief. "Wh—Not in _that _way! But come on, did you really have to scare the living shit out of me and chase me like that? I don't think I've ever been that scared for my life before! And to think all that energy wasn't even necessary!"

"You simply assumed too much."

"Only because you _let _me assume so much! I can't feel my legs anymore!" She huffed, growling low in her throat. "And no, I don't care about how many times you've heard that from woman. Don't go there."

Bemused, Yagari allowed the smirk on his face to widen. The four of them were in the Headmaster's office, with Kaien twirling gleefully in his seat. Yagari spread himself out on the armchair, while Zero and Aya sat on the couch awkwardly on either end.

"Just thinking about it make me frustrated!" she blurted, rustling her hair, not caring that it was in a ponytail. "I'm going crazy!"

"I believe that you've long passed _that _line."

"It's almost sickening how alike you two are," she muttered, eyes darting to Zero. He shot her a glare, warning of just how offensively he took the comment. She sighed, sinking further in her seat.

Kaien sat up, lacing his fingers together atop his desk. "Aya, Zero... perhaps you should go get some more rest. I'd like to share a few words with Touga."

She frowned, distaste appearing clearly on her flushed face. "There's a reason I left my room early in the morning, you know. I'm not so in-love with exercise that I'd give up my Saturday morning just to run laps in the cold."

Kaien smiled softly, quickly catching onto her hint. "I see. Then perhaps Zero would be so kind as to lend you a place to –"

"NO," they interrupted in unison. They looked at each other, not sure whether to be relieved or offended that the other had rejected so vehemently. Kaien refrained from rolling his eyes at their immaturity and sighed instead.

"Then do whatever you please, as long as you're not here." He gestured impatiently at the door, forcing the two teenagers to finally postponed their curiosity and exit the room.

Once Zero had eased the door shut, it was like a black sheet had fallen over their heads, muffling their surroundings, but allowing the awkwardness to bleed through like a white contrast. She cleared her throat. He looked away.

"What... were you doing up so early?" she attempted. He stiffened slightly.

Zero hadn't been getting much sleep that night; as if tossing and turning weren't bad enough, his mind was plagued with thoughts that refused to be pushed away. They trapped his consciousness, nipping and pricking at him, shrill and unforgiving. He had been laying in bed, eyes glazed over, but senses alert and functional.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. He heard staccato scrapes against concrete, so faint and trivial that he nearly failed to take note of it at all. But in the dark solitude of his room, he could clearly make out the desperate sprinting outside. He peered out his window, eyes squinting from the glare of the sun.

Aya. He caught sight of her hair, because no one else could have that exact shade of red-brown that his eyes could recognize out so expertly. It took him all but 8 seconds to comprehend who it was chasing her, and 3 for the scene to click into his head about what exactly was happening. It took him another 6 seconds to hurtle out of bed and into his shoes, before darting out the hallway.

He bumped into Kaien 18 seconds later, who was also in the middle of running to the scene of the crime. When the two vampire hunters finally met up with the third, it had taken them 56 seconds in total.

"Zero?"

He blinked. Her head was cocked and her body was bent to peer up at his face, hair falling over her shoulder. As he scrambled to collect his thoughts, the soft lifting of her lips muted out all distractions.

"You..." She shook her head, abandoning her sentence.

He blinked.

She laughed. Perhaps he still hadn't noticed. Zero was still dressed in an old, grey shirt with thin, grey cotton pants as his pajamas. It was something she had known about him since childhood: Zero liked to wear dull, neutral colors to sleep, and never anything bright or with 'fun' designs. He must have hurried out of bed, because even though he wasn't a guy typically concerned about his appearance, he wouldn't just randomly stroll out of bed in his sleep attire. No. He hadn't had time to change. He had forgotten to change. Whatever had struck him and made him rush into action had been so surprising and important that he bolted out straight from his bed.

He was still staring at her peculiarly, the look of curiosity he had tugging gently on certain emotions within her. Gosh, he was such a little kid without meaning to be.

"You're cute, you know that?" At this, he frowned, avoiding eye contact and walked away. Aya chuckled again, chasing after him at a light pace.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, almost as if people surrounded them, and she didn't want them hearing in on her words.

"What for?" he rasped without meaning to do so.

"For being the way you are."

He didn't ask what she meant. She didn't elaborate.

**-X-**

"You don't raise her as a Vampire Hunter," Yagari spat, digging his cigarette into the ashtray. Smoke spiraled and danced from the glass bowl, encasing the room with the bitter aroma. Kaien gazed out of his office, arms loose and hands folded behind his back. "She'd make a good one."

Kaien forced a smirk. "Coming from you, it must be undeniable, then. But in the end, it is the path she chooses for herself, and she chooses to not hunt. She refuses to even carry a weapon. It's infuriating at times."

Yagari hummed lowly in his chords. "The boy appears concerned about her."

"Zero is concerned for both Aya and Yuuki. No need to think too much of it. They grew up together, after all."

"Yuuki. The first one you took in?" Kaien nodded. "The one that the Kuran has an infatuation with?"

"If you _must _word it like that, then yes," Kaien sighed. He changed the topic. "You said you weren't going to be here for another week. If you were going to come early, the least you could have done was not scare the living hell out of Aya."

"She was the one who jumped to conclusions. I just decided to take advantage of it." Yagari leered, baring his teeth. "Besides, if I hadn't come a week earlier, I probably wouldn't have been able to figure out your plan."

Kaien couldn't even hold back his smile of devastation, sighing as he eased back into his chair. "I was _truly _beginning to believe that you didn't know, you bastard."

"You almost had me fooled, old man. The pureblood's scent on her is still too weak. Probably would've been effective enough if she had a week longer, though." Kaien grunted at Yagari's mocking words, eyebrows drawn together in grief.

"You're horrible."

"You've got yourself to blame for being careless," Yagari propped himself up, heading for the door. "Things just got interesting."

**-X-**

When we entered highschool, we moved out from our small complex and into the dormitories. But as our home lives were separated, we were able to see each other everyday at school, during classes, for prefect duty, and for whenever we just happened to be around each other.

But when I stepped into Zero's room, I couldn't help but wish for a trade. To never see each other again at school, or anywhere else, but to let the three of us live together again.

His scent was so strong in this room. The scent of Zero: not a vampire, not a stranger.

He was beyond uncomfortable now, eyes cast downwards as he stood in front of the closed door, trying to ease the awkward tension of the room. I pretended to be unperturbed, jumping into his bed. I pretended not to notice him stiffen.

"I appreciate this," I sighed, pulling the covers over myself, "so, _so _much. You have no idea."

He bobbed his head down and up. I watched him for a few more second, just standing there, before opening the covers to invite him in. His eyes went wide.

"Get in. I want to talk to you." He didn't seem convinced. I rolled my eyes. "Look, it's not fair if I kick you out of your own bed just because you're being nice to me. It's cold, and it's like... 6 in the morning. Get in."

He didn't move. I watched him.

"I'm going to keep the covers open like this _until _you get in, and if you don't, not only will I begin to lose circulation in my arm, but your efforts for being nice will also cease because of my stubborn ways, since I'm getting cold like this and it completely defeats the purpose of me even being in your bed at all, but to be honest I'm more concerned about my arm because it's beginning to feel the burn—"

"You're such a bother," he whispered from beside me, having finally relented and decided to come under the blanket. I beamed in triumph, snickering to myself.

"I don't like the thought of you not resting because of me, or even sitting next to me while I'm in your bed. And I'm too selfish to give up your offer of being here, so just suck it up. My legs feel like they're going to fall off," I cooed, noticing how he refused to meet my eyes. "And you won't try anything."

_You probably wouldn't even if I asked you to..._

"You said you were tired. You shouldn't be talking," he finally said, monotonously and unfeeling, contrasting with the concern of his words. He was positioned on the edge of the bed, as far as possible from me. I sighed.

"I _am_ tired."

"Then sleep."

"But... I want to talk to you." It was frightening how different my voice sounded - so weak, so desperate and pleading; so tired.

"You can talk to me after you've slept," he countered, still not looking at me. I shifted my position to face the ceiling, and then I closed my eyes.

Minutes ticked by. Maybe five, or ten, or fifteen minutes went by before I opened my eyes again and cautiously turned my head. He stared straight at me, and it caught me by surprise so much that I didn't have time to control the heat rising to my cheeks.

"I told you to sleep," his voice was low and calm, yet amused.

"Were you just watching me?" I nearly stammered, cheeks ablaze.

"No."

"You were!"

"You were the one turning your head to look at _me. _I merely opened my eyes when I felt you moving, to make sure you _wouldn't." _Possibly the longest sentence I had ever heard him say. I wish he had said nothing at all. I coughed, still very red and guilty of being caught.

"Well, why can't I look at you?"

"Why can't _I?"_

"I never said you couldn't. Why can't I?"

He hesitated, lips twitching into a smile. "I never said you couldn't, either."

"Exactly," I huffed.

"But you can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm telling you right now," he breathed, "that you can't."

I didn't back down, eyes narrowing. "Well then you can't look at me anymore, either."

He frowned. I grinned victoriously. The clocked ticked approvingly.

"You're looking at me," he ventured. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you, genius."

"You broke the rule first, idiot. Turn around." I glowered at him, but complied.

"Wait. If I'm turned around, I can't tell whether you're looking at me or not," I realized, quickly turning around, meeting a pair of glistening lavender eyes and a breathtaking smirk. I held my breath.

"Idiot."

"Hey—" I flushed, pursing my lips. "Okay, we're both turning around, okay? And we're allowed one sneak look back to see if the other person is turned around, and the after our heads hit the pillow again, we're not allowed to move anymore!"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "This is stupid."

"You started it," I retorted, watching him close his eyes and sigh before turning around. I followed suit, turning to face the wall. Once I was done, I looked back, and seeing that his back was facing me, I dropped my head back down, wondering to myself.

"Can I talk to you now?" I spoke softly.

"Hn." That was Kiryuu-nese for 'Whatever'. I smiled, exhaling quietly.

"Do you remember that time when we were kids..." I began, hugging the covers close, "when you found out that I wasn't really human?"

He didn't need to say 'Yes' or 'I remember'. I could hear his breathing change pace. He was listening. I went on.

"You stormed out on me. I had made hot chocolate for when you came back, but you went straight to your room. You didn't say anything. I don't know if you were aware, but it really hurt. It hurt a lot. I sat in the living room for a while, just lying on the couch, and I just blanked out because I was so lost. I hadn't known you would be so angry, and that you would hate me so much for it. I was so sorry for lying to you, but I was also so mad at you for making me hurt so much."

"So," I continued, nostalgia welling up in my throat, "when you started talking to me again, even if it meant that we were arguing, I was really happy. Because even if it was simply because you couldn't stand me, you were still willing to use the effort to talk back and argue. I know it sounds so stupid, but the fact that you were deeming me worthy of breath made everything all right again."

"Basically, um, what I'm trying to say is... that I don't hate you, Zero. Sometimes I might act like I do, and that I'm always trying to get a rise out of you, but I really do care for you. And I'm not quite sure what brought this on, maybe because we've been arguing more than usual lately, but..." she swallowed the saliva building up in her throat, and continued on meekly, "yeah. I... don't hate you."

"I know," he said. I startled at his voice, not expecting it. I snickered, basking in the nostalgic ways of his replies.

"Of course you do," I replied.

**-X-**

"Zero's teacher?" Yuuki repeated, squinting her eyes. "Wow, that's... Why would any sane person chase a teenager girl like that for no apparent reason?"

As she had promised me the day before, we were out buying ingredients for chocolate making. It was 11:46 in the morning, and after I had finished talking to Zero, I had fallen asleep rather quickly. When I woke up, he was gone, but I didn't really have time to question where he had went because I had to quickly freshen myself up and run over to the main entrance, where I had told Yuuki to meet me at 11 o'clock. When I arrived, she had been waiting for five minutes, and after I apologized, we set off and I began telling her about the morning's preceding.

As Yuuki pushed the grocery cart, I popped another food sample in my mouth. "That's the point, Yuuki. No sane person does that. Therefore, he is obviously insane."

"Again with that?" She sighed, stopping the cart in front of the large selection of sugar. "Which brand?"

"Top left corner – oh look! They're on sale!"

"Got it!" she answered, putting an extra bag in the cart. "I think we have everything. Anywhere else we have to stop by?"

"Uh... no. I think we're good. We should head back before it gets dark—"

"Excuse me, miss." The two of us turned around.

I couldn't breathe.

Dark brown eyes. Unnaturally red hair, brighter and a stronger color than my auburn strands. The sharp features on his face gave the Night Class a serious run for their money.

_"Hush, Ayame," he cooed, combing his strong fingers through my tresses. "I'm here. Hush."_

I couldn't breathe.

"This fell from your coat," he informed good naturedly, mouth widening to a friendly grin.

No. No. His voice was wrong. His face was wrong. His eyes were wrong. Everything was wrong. I shook my head, releasing my breath. It was stupid of me to mistake him for ... No. Stupid, stupid...

"Aya?" Yuuki hissed. I snapped out of my trance. She held up my arm, where a button from the sleeve was missing, and lo-and-behold, the guy was holding it out to me. I bowed speechlessly, eerily feeling out of place and reached out to retrieve it. Our hands brushed. I flinched.

He was frozen to the touch, stinging the warmth of my fingertips.

"Thank you very much!" Yuuki thanked for me, ushering me away from the fiery-haired stranger. "Aya, what is _with _you? You're just... _Aya?"_

"Huh?" I answered. Her frown only deepened.

"What's wrong? You're zoning out. Do you know him from somewhere?"

I calmed my trembling insides, and forced a smile. She saw through it.

"Yeah," I lied, "I think I've seen him in a magazine before. He looks a lot better in real life than on the page."

"... I see." She hooked arms with me and gave a meek smile. "Let's go pay."

I nodded, unable to hide the anxiety I was feeling. Scowling, I slapped myself hard on the sides of my face, eager to wake up. Yuuki snuck another worried glance at me from unloading the items onto the conveyer counter. I closed my eyes and focused on the oxygen entering my lungs, and exhaling.

He had even smelled like him.

Like my brother.

**-X- End Chapter. –X-**

THE ACTION IS STARTTINGGG YERRR!

During these 5 months, I have made some very, very important decisions. Please read:

**Bad (or good?) News:** I have the majority of this story planned out, but I would like to advise you guys that this is NOT GOING TO BE HELLA LONG. I will probably end this story before 20 chapters are out, if not going on to 25 in order to tie loose threads. I do not plan to go on with the Vampire Knight plotline. The end pairing is Aya x Zero. Sorry Kaname fans. (;

**GOOD NEWS: **I hate Vampire Knight. However, I have a lot of love for its characters' personalities. So what does this mean?  
Another series is at hand. An Alternative Universe, which means NO VAMPIRE PLOTLINE WHATSOEVER. I won't tell you guys too much, since it will give away all the surprise...

But, let's just say Zero finally gets a kingdom of his own.

That's all for now, lovelies. (:


	9. Prototype II :kyuu:

Life has been sooo full of action these days!

ANYWAYS, THE ACTION IS GONNA START GETTING A MOVE ON SOON. So be prepares, my lovely readers! And thank you, if you're reading this, for sticking with me despite my horrible hiatuses and infrequent updates! I should really keep a blog or something so you guys can know I'm alive and you can nag me more... because you'll see me online and can be all "WHY U NO UPDATE?" haha yikes!

(1) deedle-dee-dee, this chapter kinda contains a small scene from One tree Hill. I don't watch the show, frankly, haha, but I've seen the quotes online and it's the most adorkable thing ever. I changed it around, though, so it wouldn't be the exact same, but I thought it fit and I'm crediting it now by saying: I do not own One Tree Hill! So voila! Enjoy!

**-x-**

**Chapter Nine: Prototype II**

**-x-**

The bell for second period signaled the wave of doors clicking open, followed by footsteps intruding on the empty hallways.

"Hey, Arisa-chan!" a boy snickered. "Where'd your lock go?"

"Give it back, Shuuya!" she snapped, reaching for it hastily as he held it high in the air and skipped backwards.

A girl down the hall gasped. "I forgot my English homework!"

"Didn't you spend all night doing it?" her friend inquired, triggering a groan.

"Ew, the toilet is overflowing!" The laughter of baritone and tenors reverberated in the second floor washroom, and a custodian rolled his eyes as he pushed his cart over to the clamor.

"Did you see the way Yamamoto kept looking at you in Chemistry?"

"Oh shut up! He has a girlfriend. You know that..."

Another girl was franticly darting her eyes back and forth. "Have you seen Chisato-chan around? She needs to give my notes back!"

"Hey, you know Makino-chan? In Culinary Arts today, I asked her to pass me the sugar and she totally ignored me! It was so awkward..."

"Really? Are you sure she heard you?"

"Maybe not? She just kept doing what she was doing. People think she's guilty for giving Linske Sensei a heart attack, so she's being quiet."

"Uh... Wouldn't it be even weirder if she _didn't _feel bad for giving someone a heart attack?"

"Yeah... I guess. I don't know. I think she's just being a bitch."

"Kiryuu-kun," Mr. Hawkins smiled from his desk, eyes hidden behind layers of wrinkles, "shouldn't you be getting to your third period classroom?"

Zero didn't bother glancing up, but kicked his feet out from under the table and stood. Mr. Hawkins was old, and was most unlikely to hear any of the passerby chatter from the students outside his classroom door. Perhaps it was why he followed his question with, "It seems that Makino-san is too busy to visit me today."

As if he was implying that Zero was waiting for her. He exited the room without so much as a response or a goodbye.

"Young love," remarked the old man from his desk. A student entered his room silently to take his seat first, and Mr. Hawkins gave him a friendly greeting despite his back being turned away from the door to write on the board.

**-X-**

"Period cramps," the nurse repeated, skepticism and mockery in her tone. "That's a first."

The nurse's office was empty except for her. Cross Academy was prestigious enough (not to mention _expensive _enough) to turn off all ideas of missing class, only to spend hours catching up and being reprimanded. Students rarely faked illness to be excused to the school infirmary, including Aya.

"I didn't know you got paid to ridicule students that come here in pain," Aya snapped. "Being a nurse sounds fun. I'll think about it when I write my career choices next week."

The nurse frowned, but retained professionalism to avoid any further remarks of spite. "I have a meeting to attend to for the break. I'll be back in 20 minutes and a bit, so if you need me, you can just-"

Aya drew the curtains around her bed in a single motion. "I won't."

"I'll be in the staffroom," she finished anyway, hanging the sign on the door impatiently to leave. "Oh, and who might you be?"

Aya didn't need to hear his name to know who he was. She had come to the infirmary because the very thought of the boy from yesterday who looked just like her brother...

She tried to calm down the headache that came.

"A headache?" The nurse wasn't talking to her, though. "Do you have any medicine or—Alright. There's just one more person in here, but all the beds are opened. I have a meeting to attend to, so I won't be in here for a couple of minutes, but let me know if you need anything."

The door closed quietly, leaving the two alone in the room.

She half expected him to push past her curtain to look at her: half hoped, actually. But she wasn't entirely sure she was in the mood for talking to him, nevertheless that he might have come into the infirmary for _her. _Psh. As if.

One of the beds beside her creaked as body weight climbed atop. Could it be possible that he didn't know she was there? Surely he would have smelled her, or even heard her from outside.

The person shifted again in the bed beside her. It was as contagious as a yawn, and she adjusted her position to face the side of the intruder. _Creak. Creak. Creak._

"Why are you here?" Aya whispered, half hoping he would hear and half hoping he wouldn't.

For a moment, he didn't respond. She blushed, thinking perhaps she had gotten ahead of herself, and –

"Headache."

"Ahh." She was such a loser. "Okay."

A breeze through the open window reached in and fluttered the sterile white curtains that separated them. It lifted them upwards, and Aya could see the foot of his bed. It was so close – if they both reached out, they could touch each other's hands.

Her cheeks grew hot – but she wasn't sure if it was because of the notion, or because she was embarrassed for thinking about it at all. Maybe she really was sick after all. She wasn't herself as of late.

"What's bothering you?"

For a moment, she didn't respond. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking perhaps he had gotten ahead of himself, and –

"Uhh..." She hesitated. "Period cramps?"

"... I asked, 'what's bothering you', not 'what lie did you tell the nurse'."

"For all you know, that's really why I'm here! It's not like I need to tell you when I'm on my period. Your nose probably knows before I do."

At this, they both blushed. Aya felt like slamming her head into a wall, but opted out for a self-inflicted forehead slap. What did she just say?

"I guess that's true," he muttered. She calmed down a bit. "And you _are_ on your period."

"... Thanks, you jerk. I totally did not know that. Gee, did you ever think about being professional menstrual cycle radar? You could be like a psychic for sluts who want to know if they're going to miss their period, and if they are, then they won't sleep with so many guys and get confused as to who's the father, and-"

_"Stop."_

"You started it," she huffed immaturely.

Another breeze blew in, flapping the curtain surrounding the small beds. Aya reached out with a hand to grab it, since it was annoying, to hold it in place.

"Is it really worth it?"

"What?" she blurted unintelligently, hand still tugging gently on the curtain.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. Is it worth stressing over?"

Aya paused to collect her thoughts. "How do you... even know that something is bothering me? You haven't even seen me for two days, nevertheless..."

"I don't need to see you to know there's something bothering you."

"... What's that supposed to mean?" With a quick motion, her reflexes tugged the curtain away just enough for her face to look out toward his direction.

His curtain hadn't been drawn in the first place, and he faced her with his piercing lavender eyes. Her cheeks grew hot again, and she tugged the curtain closed.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. _She faced away from him, snuggling deep into the confinements of the ashen sheets.

"It's none of your business."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why do you even care?"

Is what she could have said.

"I think... I'm just scared, I guess. I think," she answered instead without certainty.

"Hn." That was his way of telling her to continue.

"Just... I guess I've always taken pride in being able to stand up for myself, and speak my mind and be assertive... and most of the time that even crosses the line into obnoxious territory."

_"Hn."_ Aya smiled at his emphatic agreement.

"So the fact that I'm finally faced with something... that I don't _want _to stand up to, and that I don't want to face... It's overwhelming, you know? I'm so used to feeling strong. Feeling weak just isn't... _me."_

"But Zero," Her voice trembled a bit, he noticed. He took great care not to exceed his limits and push past the curtain where she must have been curled up tightly in her sheets. "I'm not sure if I'm just having a hard time getting over what's bothering me, or if I'm having a hard time getting over the fact that I can't get over it."

He said nothing. Aya wasn't the type of girl who needed to hear advise unless she asked it of you, and she wasn't asking.

"Don't laugh," she warned.

"I'm not laughing," he defended.

Aya rubbed her eyes, relieved that they were still dry and shifted in her bed to face upwards. The metal legs continually creaked under her body weight but she found the sound familiar and a bit comforting instead of annoying now. Maybe it was her imagination, but the creaking was softer now, as if she had magically become lighter in the course of a minute.

And it seemed as if Zero had become weightless too as he maneuvered off the bed, the noise telling her that he was being ginger and cautious.

"Is your headache gone?" Aya asked, sitting up.

"Hn."

"Great." She swung her legs off the bed and drew the curtain open. Zero's hands were shoved into his pant pockets, arms hanging loosely. He looked at her expectantly, and she returned a shy smile. "I'm feeling a bit better, too."

**-X-**

Yagari Touga looked out the glass window of the third floor hallway at the brunette careless passing by the courtyard. She walked through the gym doors into her next class, and called out to one of her close friends, Sayori Wakaba, but Touga didn't know her name and couldn't care less.

She was a peculiar one, that girl. He had heard from Kaien that she was as innocent as could be: a gentle girl with a strong sense of justice, and a natural caring quality about her that appealed to those around her. When Zero had first been brought into Kaien's care, it was her who greeted him with sincerity, nurturing him back to a healthy state of mind and making him feel welcome, or so Kaien said.

But from the way Kaien was squirming with hearts in his eyes and talking in a high pitch voice, Touga wasn't entirely sure what those words were worth.

And then there was his former apprentice: Zero Kiryuu, or what was left of him. He had definitely recovered from the last time Touga had laid eyes – or, an eye – on him. From the moment his family had been attacked by Shizuka, it was obvious that the boy would never be the same, and as much as Touga wanted to despise the boy and shun him like the rest of the atrocities he hunted, there was a bond he couldn't get rid of. It was too much to say that Zero was like a son to him, but if he would hope that if there were ever a point in time where Zero's death was necessary and human lives were to be at stake, Yagari hoped selfishly that he would not be the one to drive him away from this world.

Now, this was where the reminiscing stopped, because Touga was acutely aware when secrets wafted in the air to poke fun at him.

From Kaien's letters and postcards, one could very easily assume that he refrained from mentioning the girl known as 'Aya' due to – perhaps – a dislike for her, or the mere fact that Kaien was not as close to Aya as he was to his other 'children'.

This was surely not that case, Touga concluded, when Kaien looked about ready to gut Touga's eye sockets and blender him for triggering such a vulnerable scream from her.

Right on cue, a door on the lowest floor opened, and the Hunter watched with mild curiosity as the aforementioned girl strode into the courtyard. She paused, as if to check the surroundings, before glancing behind her.

She called his name, and Touga's eyes narrowed considerably.

Zero's hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he trudged out of the doorway, held by yours truly. He muttered something that she must have caught, because she immediately let go of the handle, forcing him to dodge or suffer a humiliating door slam. He shouted something at her in irritation, and she laughed.

They walked, side by side, with his hands still in his pockets and her fingers hooking onto each other behind her back. The space between them was enough to fit an entire person, with room to spare. Obviously they weren't close, Touga mused.

She muttered something, eyes glancing up meekly to watch him.

He smiled, eyes lowered to the ground, trying to avoid her gaze.

But she caught it, and knowingly smiled to herself...

And then glanced up to meet Touga's eyes.

Touga froze. Aya blinked, and then gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"I thought I told you to stop being creepy!" she shouted from outside. Zero stopped walking to face the window as well, but by then, Touga had removed himself from the sill and was walking down the hallway outside.

_Sharp senses? _Touga pondered. _No. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she looked up. Could she be... _

The door behind him opened, followed by the outburst of,

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU PEDOPHILIC STALKER! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU."

_An idiot. _Touga cursed under his breath, trying to 'subtly' take longer, quicker strides without running. _I am an idiot._

**-X-**

"Dammit! I swear he went this way!" I groaned.

"His scent is still strong," Zero remarked from beside me. "He can't be far."

"Whatever, I'll deal with him later. Boy, do I have a bone to pick with him now-" A door opened from behind us, and a weight washed over me for a second. I turned just short of Zero, who must have picked up on the scent just recently as well.

"Ah," Kaname smiled serenely, coming out from the Kaien's office. "Kiryuu-kun and Makino-san. What a pleasant surprise."

From inside the office, a hissed, 'Dammit, Kaname! You never listen to me anymore!' could be heard. I frowned.

"A... pleasant surprise..." I hesitantly walked toward him. "Right."

"I was just finished having a word with the chairmen. Now that you are present, I assume it will not required for _myself _to relay the news to you." He glanced slyly inside the office.

A nervous laughed replied, obviously Kaien's. "Of... course. How fortunate for you, is it not, Kaname?"

"What's going on?" I pressed, very ready to break out the bitch attitude and cross my arms. "From experience, I know that bad news comes whenever the two of you meet up to... _inform_ me of _news..._"

"Not entirely. I'm sure you will be pleased to know that you are no longer required to room in my residence." My eyes brightened considerably.

"YES!" I rejoiced, throwing my hands up in a 'hallelujah' motion.

"So what's the catch?" Zero voiced beside me. I scoffed: what a pessimist. Who cares what the catch is when I don't have to room with—

"...Wait. He's right. There's something else too, isn't there?"

"Oh, excuse me. I _must _be getting back to my... friends. I'd hate to keep them waiting for me. I shall see you both soon, Kiryuu-san..." I pushed past him into the office. "Makino-san," he finished, but I didn't care about him anymore.

"Kaien," I ordered, "what's going on?"

Kaien ran a hand through his blonde hair and avoided my eyes. I leaned back and crossed my arms. "What is this _news _that even Kuran doesn't want to tell me?"

Kaien breathed a sigh and motioned for me to sit. "Zero, take a seat as well. And Aya, it's not that Kaname didn't want to tell you... It's that neither of us wants to deal with your reaction once we tell you."

"My _reaction_?" I recurred.

Zero got up from the couch...

"...Your wrath," he confessed.

And plopped himself on a chair in the far corner of the room, away from us. He didn't have to be a psychic to know that things were going to get ugly.

**-X-**

Aya was about 8 years old when she met Kaien.

"Hello," she said. She gave a small bow, because her mother had said it was polite to do so when greeting people.

"Hello," he replied, and awkwardly squatted to speak with her. She smelled faintly of Vampires, so his first instinct was that there was one nearby the park, or one that had encountered her, but had fortunately not attacked. He wouldn't know until later that it wasn't the case.

"What is your name?" she asked, with a slight bounce in her legs. It was hard for her to stay still sometimes.

"My name is Kurosu Kaien," he introduced. "And you?"

"Makino Ayame," she said, "but you can only call me Aya."

"Only Aya," he repeated from his lips. She instinctually offered a first name. She hopped on the spot, looking very cozy in her winter coat. "It's very nice to meet you. Are you from here?"

"No." He waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"Where are you from?" She blinked at him. He waited.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"Yes," she whispered. He shifted awkwardly.

"Shall we go to them?"

There was no change in her expression. "But I don't want to die."

_Oh. _"Did you run away from home?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

She stayed silent again, and he was just about to ask another question when she answered, "Vampires came."

_Oh. _This was no runaway youth or stubborn child who was avoiding time-out.

"Aya," Kaien cooed. "Who is taking care of you right now?"

"Can I come with you?" came abruptly. It was Kaien's turn to tilt his head to the side, then.

"Aren't you living with anyone?"

She completely ignored him. "Can I come with you?"

"Aya, listen to me," Kaien reached out to take her petite hands. She flinched, but didn't pull away. He mused inwardly to himself if she would usually pull away, and that if she really trusted him enough to not retreat. "I want you to tell me everything that happened, okay?"

"I can't."

He frowned. "And why not?"

"You have to promise to take care of me first. What if I tell you and you leave because you're too scared?"

He stared at her with an uncanny mixture of disbelief and respect. "Did you try going up to 'nice men' before and tell them everything, Aya? And did they leave you? Is that why you're telling me this?"

"I'm not stupid." He inwardly face-palmed. "I've been following you and I know you kill Vampires."

_OOOOOOH BOY. _The pieces were starting to add up, and this was _not good. _How did he not sense her even once, if that was true?

"You've been following me..." he repeated to himself, "and you've watched me hunt a vampire... which mean you've been following me for at least 2 days now?"

She nodded, her face still expressionless. She even hopped a bit on her toes, unable to keep still.

"Aya, do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt!"

"If I die, no one will miss me," she whispered. His jaw tightened.

"...How long have you been alone?"

"Two years."

"Two God forsaken-?" He stopped himself.

"Brother told me to find a nice human." _A nice human? _"And you kill Vampires. So you have to be nice."

_Oh, the irony of a child's logic. _Bemused, Kaien tried to concentrate and make sense of the situation. But what confused him more was the way she was speaking.

"Aya... You're human, aren't you?"

"Yeah - "

"Oh, good."

"- I think."

Kaien took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. The girl's stomach growled hungrily and she looked down and shushed it as if it were a pet. He cracked a smile. "Well, we'll sort that out later. For now, let's get you something to eat."

"I'm a vegetable."

"A- what? You mean a vegetarian?"

"A vegetable." He quickly ran through the definition of vegetable and looked at her again. After confirming that she didn't fit any of the definitions, he nodded to himself.

"Not human, but a vegetable. Quite a girl I have on my hands. You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

Needless to say, Kaien would laugh at the accuracy of his words a few hours later when Aya would tell him _everything._

**-X-**

"Do you remember when we first met, Aya?"

"Is that a trick question, Kaien? Because I will wrestle you to the ground for information if you're trying to distract me with nostalgic childhood memories—"

"It's a legitimate question." I propped up a vermillion brow, but huffed a sigh before replying.

"Of course I do. I followed you for a week before approaching you."

"A WEEK?" he took off his glasses to massage his temples. "I thought you said it was 2 days!"

I shrugged. "Did I? Well, I followed you for a week: surprise! You scarred my little 8-year-old eyes more than I ever thought possible. I will never understand why one can take so long to kill a Vampire when all you have to do is shoot it in the – THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Moving on, what about it?"

Kaien cleared his throat and laced his fingers together. "That day, you mentioned briefly that you weren't sure if you were human-"

"I did?"

"-_so..." _he pressed, emphatically telling me not to interrupt. "I did some research. I watched your mannerisms, and I took what I could from what you could remember about your parents."

I clenched my jaw. _My parents._

Kaien's eyes softened, knowing how touchy the subject was, but he moved on accordingly. I was grateful.

"Even in folklore, demons often took on the form of humans, which was why I never doubted that you were, in fact, a demon like I had first surmised. Demons have the most in common with the vampire, after all, with the great exception that Demons had habitually not eaten animals or creatures and held the ability to transform in and out of their demonic and human forms. And it was obvious that you were neither tempted at the sight of blood, nor did you ever transform into a wolf during full moons, or grow fairy wings from your back- but I digress. None of this is important, besides the fact that I began looking up the demonic species for your behalf."

I nodded slowly to myself. Kaien blinked me down.

"... You've never done any research on your own species, have you, Aya?"

"Well, if you must put it _that _way..." I laughed sheepishly. Kaien sighed, but smiled again.

"That is both good and bad. If you had, you probably would have figured it out yourself and confronted me about it. But because you hadn't, I was able to work behind the scenes and solve this mystery without worrying you."

"Wait, what _mystery?" _I felt the overwhelming urge to scratch my head. "I wasn't even aware that you were trying to figure something out."

Kaien looked grim. I glanced over at Zero, who's face was somewhere between surprised and horrified. He was staring at me without words, his lips parted just slightly.

I assumed he understood what was happening.

"What is it?" I looked at both of them, feeling very excluded and, not to mention, embarrassed. "What is it that I'm not seeing?"

"Aya," he said softly, and I did not like where any of this was going. _At all. _"I think I was wrong."

_"What?" _I choked out. Kaien nearly flinched.

"I think you're half human, Aya."

I gasped.

The room went silent.

"Wait, that's it?" I blurted. Kaien blinked me down, again. "You think I'm a half-demon? This is the 'big news' you've been wanting to tell me for so long?"

"Uhh..."

"This is _great!" _Kaien leaned further back in his chair, as if I were a bomb that might explode at random. "I can't – Wow, so that means I'm half human, then? So... So all those years you made me feel like an outcast were for _nothing?"_

"..._Uh-"_

"I can't even be pissed off that I wasted so many nights – so many _years _being sulky about my stupid species!" I was having a party by myself. "You know what, now that I think of it: you're right! I'm normal, Kaien! I can't believe I ever let that bring me down—why are you looking at me strange?"

"I'm not looking at you strange!" Kaien responded a little too quickly. Just a tad. Enough for me to catch it.

I frowned. "... What?"

"I'm so glad you're happy about being part human-"

_"Kaien." _But the gears in my head were starting to churn – something, might I add, they very rarely did.

"You really have to learn how to not interrupt people, Aya," he reprimanded, but I wasn't having it. He cleared his throat.

And he cleared his throat again.

I let out an exasperated sigh, and was about to make another threat when Zero spoke.

"What does this have anything to do," Zero had gotten up and was pacing over, "with why she had to room with Kuran?"

I mouthed an 'ah'. I had almost forgotten about that, but obviously Zero hadn't.

"And rather," he continued, "why she doesn't have to anymore?"

"Not that I'm complaining," I remarked. "I am very happy to not have to sleep in his room anymore, even though he.. _did _have an ensuite... and a kitchen.."

"He had a _kitchen _in his _room?" _Zero repeated, displaying his very obvious opinion of it being preposterous.

"Fully functional. I'm thinking of buying a waffle machine for my own room now. It's the sexiest thing to wake up to the smell of waffles doing their thing in the kitchen." Zero looked at me sharply. "_Not _that I'm saying there was anything sexy about being in his room! ... except the waffle part."

"You're impossible."

"I _just _said that _only the waffles _—wait, Kaien, you haven't answered yet!"

"_Oh,_ would you look at the time, you two should be going back to your dorms-"

"_No." _We glared him down. He gave a gulp.

"Alright, settle, settle, children." Kaien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Aya, you... remember what I told you about the cheesecake? And the grass?" I nodded. "Well, I wasn't _exactly _lying, but –"

"You _what?"_

"I _did not lie _to you Aya, please," he scolded me again for my interrupting. If patience was a rope, mine had already unraveled into millions of tiny, scattered threads. "What I did was for your own protection, I assure you. However, it was not for your protection from... vampires."

I snorted. "You mean there's something _else _out to get us?"

"Yes," he replied seriously, and I felt bad for snorting, "Something much... trickier."

He went on. "As far as Vampire Hunters are concerned, there are only three species: Humans, Vampires, and Vampire Hunters. You, my dear Aya, fall under none of them completely."

"So you were trying to let her fall under the category of Vampire Hunter to avoid suspicion," Zero accused, slamming a fist on Kaien's desk, "by rubbing the scent of a vampire on her!"

Zero seemed to have a much better grasp on this than I did, so I asked him, "But... why would it matter if I don't fall under the three categories?"

His lavender eyes bore into me as he sat back down. "Yagari Touga."

"That man gives me a headache," Kaien chuckled. "He shows up nearly two weeks before he said he would and catches me red-handed. Kaname's scent hadn't rubbed off on you enough, and he could tell the difference. Not to mention that you were running alone for a while and probably sweating when he found you, making your own individual scent stronger. I couldn't make you room with Zero, though I would have much rather done that, and I'm sure you would have too. Yagari would know Zero's scent right away."

"So... you didn't want Zero's creepy-ass teacher knowing that I was a dem- a half demon?" My brain had a habit a hurting every time I thought too hard. It was starting to hurt then. "And... why does this matter?"

"It matters," Kaien sighed, "because all demons were thought to be extinct for nearly a thousand years, so long ago that they're only used in folklore, yet _you _exist, Aya."

I blinked.

"And that means..." Kaien made firm eye contact with me, holding my gaze.

"They'd use her to repopulate," Zero grit out. He looked like he knew a lot more than he was saying.

"By _they, _are we still talking about, uh, Yagari?" I said quietly. "Because... that's really creepy. A lot creepier than I would have ever-"

"This is serious, Aya." I nodded meekly to myself. I wasn't really sure what to say anymore. Before, when I knew I was a demon, it seemed like I was only ever concerned about 'fitting in' and being normal. Now that I was apparently more normal than I thought I was before, why were even more problems arising? Shouldn't it be the reverse?

I was just so tired of dealing with everything.

"Aya," Kaien's tone was soft, but I didn't look up. "Dear, look at me."

"I don't want to, Kaien." He said nothing. "No, it's not that I don't want to look at you, but I just don't _want to do this anymore."_

"Aya," he said, exhausted, "I know-"

"Actually," I stood up, "you don't. Maybe you're trying to understand it, but you don't. So both of you please shut up while I sort my thoughts out."

Sometimes I surprised myself with how nice I could be.

"Last time when I came in here, Kaien, I nearly broke down. I basically did, but I'm trying to save some of my pride by saying that I didn't, but both of us know that I was dangerously close to letting out the waterworks."

"I'm going to completely contradict myself now. Let's treat me as a normal, 17 year-old human girl for 5 minutes," I sucked a deep breath in, and let out, "I keep having this _crap _sprung on me that some bad stuff is going to happen, that I'm going to get bitten, that I'm going to have to be an 'Eve' soon and try to repopulate my 'species' – And you know what _sucks?_ I _understand _why I have to deal with all this crap! I'm not even going to get into 'Oh, why me? Why do I have to go through this? Why have I got to be the one?' because I get it. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault that it had to be like this..."

"Aya-," Kaien began. I answered him with a show of my palm. He was going to have to wait until I was finished.

"But I just need to have a moment: to reflect. You know, why am I important? _At all?_ Why does it matter?" I paced away from my chair, my body filled with so much adrenaline and emotion that I had to walk around and pace to keep myself from trembling. The very thought of it was frightening. "There are vampires: there are humans, which the vampires eat, and then there are the superhero Vampire Hunters who kill the Vampires so that the humans can live – SO WHO THE BLOODY FUCK CARES ABOUT THE RANDOM, GINGER DEMON IN THIS?"

They winced. Kaien looked like he was about to remark on the ginger thing being inaccurate because my hair was _technically _a vermillion brown but I was _not _going to get into that. I was on a roll.

"I get that I'm some rare endangered species or some crap, but it's not like I'm any more special than a white person born and raised in china," I crossed my arms. "I was raised as a human. I can't transform into a demon. _Apparently _my blood was going to turn all ripe and juicy between the ages of 20 to 30 or some crap, but _that _was a lie."

Kaien cleared his throat.

"But other than my own girly, emotional angst, anyone who looks at me can very clearly identify me as a human: so why, pray tell, does repopulating me make any difference? I'm not a fucking _zoo animal_ to put on display that will cause any sort of amusement, and as far as _I'm _concerned, you just told me that I'm a half-demon! So there's really no chance of me having kinky sex with a demon and making _full_ demon babies _anyway!"_

"Aya, your language –"

"Shut up, we're all over 16; we can handle this," I retorted, collapsing into the chair again.

"I think in the span of 2 minutes, I've gotten over myself, Kaien, which really goes to show how freaking scary us girls can be," I groaned. "I _feel _normal, Kaien. I don't know how being human feels exactly, but my thought process, the way I walk, the way I eat, the way I _live – _it's all normal, isn't it? I couldn't ever escape that stupid nagging that told me it's just an illusion; that I'm just a freak, but I'm starting to think... that I have to let it go. So what if I'm not human? I grew up surrounded by humans, I was taught by humans, and I have human friends... I'm basically a mortal, aren't I? And if _I _can get over the fact that I'm a freak, why can't everyone just leave me the crap alone and let my business be... _not their business?"_

They said nothing for a few seconds, so I added in a "End rant," for good measure. "I need water."

Kaien chuckled and passed me the mug on his desk.

"That was your first time hearing one of Aya's rants, isn't it, Zero?" I nearly choked on the liquid, and peeked over to the silver-haired boy sitting in the loveseat next to me. He looked indifferent, like he wasn't exactly sure what on earth he had just heard.

"Hn."

"I've gotten used to it over the years. You usually don't swear that much, though, Aya. Way to keep it PG 13 for the readers."

"Meh." I slurped noisily. "This is rated Teen, anyway. Gosh, that felt good. I really do love talking. The author and I might have that in common; must be why she's made me rant like 3 times in this story already."

Kaien chuckled again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like how I always feel after I rant to you. Better, but still mad. Mostly at _you."_

"Me?" he mewed innocently. I blinked again to make the imaginary drooping cat ears disappear from his head.

"It's always in your office, you notice, Kaien?" I put his empty mug back onto the table with a loud thud that signified if was empty. "So what have we learned?"

"You're probably a half-demon," Kaien ticked off a finger.

"You made her room with Kuran to fool Yagari into thinking she was a Vampire Hunter," Zero offered monotonously.

"And everyone should really _get the fuck over themselves _and mind their own business!" I clapped my hands and threw my arms upwards like I had just made a revelation. They looked at me. "I'm not jokin-"

His expression changed abruptly and he shot up in his desk with Zero, whose face was just as ashen. "What was that?"

"What was what?" They both looked down on me, and I stood up to ease the distance.

"Didn't you hear that?" Zero asked, but the severity of his tone told me that I wasn't being pranked.

"Hear what?" There was a whale-like moan that I heard suddenly, low-pitched and very soft. They winced again.

"That," he said. I blinked.

"I.. I heard something, but... I don't think it was the same thing you both heard."

"Judging by your calm expression, it was no where near as loud and painful as what we - " Another moan, this time, closer. I looked out the window just as they did. "...hear."

"Kaien?" His face was full of concentration, like he was trying to make sense of something. "Kaien!"

"I don't sense anything," he muttered. "It's not a vampire."

"Didn't think so," Zero fired. "Let's g-"

"No, Zero," Kaien instructed, opening a drawer and taking something out, only to be obscured by his sleeve and coat. "You stay with Aya."

"What?" I frowned. "What am I, some damsel in distress that needs protecting?"

"For right now, yes," Kaien growled. "An unknown force attacks at a nearby radius that I _can't track or sense, _directly after I conclude that there are other forced out there after you, Aya. I'd say you need some protecting about now."

I could feel his frustration and concern, so I said nothing. He was at the door, now. "Both of you, follow me. I'm taking you to the far east wing into the dungeon where you should be safe."

"B-but," I finally managed to stammer in the chaos. "Kaien, we can help! We can fight! What about the rest of the students?"

"They can't hear this," he explained confidently, paces hurrying into a sprint. "The fact that no one's running the halls and coming out of the school in a panic is proof."

He was right. I realized that no horrified screams had erupted. Everyone was still in their rooms, happy and cozy, and we were the only ones running in the halls. But why?

"... I... I think it stopped," I offered meekly, trying to be helpful. Kaien seemed to consider it as well, as he suddenly stopped sprinting and took a moment to listen carefully. Zero and I stood still and listened as well.

"Why if it isn't the Three Stooges." We turned to look at Yagari approaching. Shivers ricocheted down my spine, but Zero and Kaien looked hardly surprised.

And then

I realized

That I hadn't been able to sense Yagari at all.

"Any clue on what that could have been?" Kaien inquired, and I could have been imagining it, but it sounded almost like he was accusing Yagari...

The man grimaced. "Why would I need to use sound waves when I can already sense vampires by myself? I have better things to do."

Kaien nodded casually, and it was obvious that he had thought the same thing as well.

"Are you going to check on the night class?"

"I was planning on doing that once we got... students to safety." I looked at Kaien, but he didn't look at me back. Something told me that he didn't want Yagari knowing of his suspicion that it had something to do with me.

"As a chairman... You would think that your first priority when it came to high-pitched waves of _pain _that only those infused with Vampire blood could hear..." Yagari worded strategically, and he drew closer to us as he spoke. "Would be to protect the _vampires, _would it not?"

"Because you'd be a big fan of that option," I spat, very uncomfortable with him in my space. "Save the vampires. Is that the motto Vampire Hunters have on a good day?"

"Aya," Kaien warned under his breath. I looked at him sharply.

"What?" I asked, but it wasn't a 'what is it?'.

It was a 'what did you just say? I didn't hear that'.

"Aya?" Kaien tried again, but I was losing it.

"I... I was just lost in thought," I attempted. I backed away until I noticed that Zero was behind me. "Ahem, so uh, are we going to save the Vampire now?"

"Aya, did you hear what I just said?" I whipped around to meet the voice of Zero.

"You- you said something?" I turned back around to face the two older men, where one face looked highly amused and the other looked deathly grim. They must have both heard what Zero said. This was looking very bad.

"What does that sign say?" Zero pointed to a tiny sign at the end of the giant hall.

"... It's... yellow?" He frowned. "Orange?"

"You've lost it," I glanced at Yagari, who had spoken, "You've lost your ability to hear and sense things out of the ordinary..."

"I-" I couldn't say anything. My vocal chords were in full working order, but my brain was not. It felt muffled, and almost _warm, _like someone had wrapped my brain up in a blanket. My eyes were just a tad foggier than usual, too, which was beginning to really freak me out. Was it the sound waves? Had they altered something within me? But then instead of targeting the vampires, they could have made it like... something only I could hear, right? Gosh, nothing made _sense _anymore!

"You're just an ordinary human," He laughed, like it was so funny. Kaien took me by the shoulders and stared at me head-on.

There were very few times I had seen Kaien with a deathly serious-expression on his face. This was one of them.

"Aya, you're going to sleep in _my _room tonight, okay?" I opened my mouth to protest. "No, I will not have you sleeping alone in this situation."

"I can _handle _my_self-"_

_"Aya,_" I twitched and looked down, but I felt Kaien's fingers brushing against my cheek. He wanted no objections. He couldn't deal with them. Not right now.

_"Okay,"_ I breathed, barely loud enough for even myself to hear. But it must have been plenty loud enough for the three acute senses in front of me.

_Which I used to have,_ I convinced myself.

"You know where it is," he finished. He pulled away, and my first reaction was to shiver from the way Yagari was staring me down, almost at a glower. "Zero, will you take her? Touga and I will check on the night students –"

"You and _who?" _Touga objected.

"- but I'll be there soon. Stay with her until then, Zero. I'm counting on you." Kaien completely ignored Yagari, who looked borderline irritated that he had to go 'check on the night students' like some hall monitor. They spoke quietly to each other as they walked.

Not that I could hear a single word.

Zero and I walked in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say. He never said much, and I was suddenly not in the mood for talking.

But he said, "So you're human now. Or at least your abilities are."

"...For now," I repeated. "This makes no sense. I've slowly progressed my mindset today from thinking I was a demon, to a half-demon, to suddenly a Human. Maybe Kaien _planned _this. He's certainly been full of secrets as of late..."

We reached the room, and I entered in the code that only Zero, Yuuki and I knew. I typed it. It beeped and the light turned red. I had gotten it wrong.

I tried again. It beeped. Red light. I scowled. _One more time._

"Here," He scooted in from beside me and I grumbled. He smirked at my immaturity.

"He must have changed it," I asked, trying to take a peak. The little light turned green and beeped twice. "Dammit! How did you do that?"

He looked at me sideways, a sexy smirk playing onto his lips. "Idiot."

"Do that again," I quipped.

He blinked and scowled to look away, knowing exactly what I meant. I laughed and gave him a hip-bump out of the way. It caught him entirely off guard.

"Did you just-"

"Give you the 'bump'?" I pushed open the door and entered. "Hells yeah, I did!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I couldn't hear it, but I found myself not caring _too _much. Zero constantly muttered things under his breath that I couldn't hear, and I had a feeling they weren't really mutters, but just mouthings.

"You should go check on Yuuki. These might be supernatural forces out to get her again, like they always do," I said, running over to Kaien's bed to leap. It smelled just like his cologne. Luckily, I couldn't smell the vampire. But Zero could, by the way he sniffed the air. Kaien always _did _have an unnaturally large amount of vampire blood in him than usual. It was why he never seemed to age anymore.

"Yuuki's human," Zero reminded. I nodded. She wouldn't have been able to hear anything.

"I worry about her sometimes," I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She's crushing way too hard on Kuran. I don't think it's as simple as a crush anymore. The only thing that's stopping her from raiding his boxer drawers is the fact that she's too pure of a girl for that."

Zero gave me a look. I shrugged like I couldn't help it.

"Did you?" he asked. It took me a moment.

"You're-... YOU THINK I RAIDED HIS BOXER DRAWERS?"

"Never mind," he said quieter, like he was embarrassed he even asked.

"Of course not! You know full well that I hate his -..." Zero had shoved his hands into his pocket and cast his gaze into the lower left corner.

"...Are you jealous?" His eyes grew wide, just like a little kid who had been caught red handed.

"As if," he covered with a scoff, but it wasn't fooling me, and he knew it. For all the negativity and chaos that had happened throughout the day, no one could really blame me for wanting to have a little fun now... right?

"You know, for all the hate I have for Kaname," Zero's jaw clenched when I said Kaname's first name. "I must admit, he is _veeery _killer sexy."

He heaved a heavy sigh and began to pace.

"_Especially _when he comes out of the shower in nothing but a towel hiding his family jewels-"

_"Are you done?" _he snapped, looking about ready to lunge at me.

"_Do _try to hold onto that title of Bona Fide Sex God of All, Zero. Kaname might just snatch it out from under your nose!"

"There you go again."

"Sorry, _where_ do you want me to go, Zero?" I purred. He was uncomfortable, his cheeks flushed and his ears tinted red.

"You're having too much fun."

"I haven't even started playing yet," I laughed when he heaved another sigh. Now that I thought about it, it was a long time since I had teased him like this!

And then, he stared straight at me. "Do you think you could handle the consequences?"

I was speechless.

"That was good!" I nearly shouted, and he rolled his eyes and cursed. "_Dayum_, I knew I'd influence you one way or another. Next thing you know, I'll find virgins clawing at your door, begging to sleep with-"

_"Makino."_

I squeaked. "Alright, I'll stop before it gets to watered down porn."

He gave me a look. I shrugged again like I couldn't help it.

"One day, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh please," I scoffed at him "Like I'd back off that easily."

"I learn from the best." I looked at him, his face expressionless, but his eyes a hardened challenge.

"Oh really, wanna bet?" I confronted. He took a seat in one of Kaien's chairs, 2 meters away. "When the time comes, who will chicken out faster?"

He considered it for a moment. "What's your wager?"

"Your top." He blinked.

"You want my shirt?"

"Naked from the waist up," I finished triumphantly, watching his face frown, "for one whole day."

He wasn't happy. I added to sweeten the deal, "I'll make sure it's not on a school day_, _just for you."

"Then you wear nothing _but _my shirt," I dropped my jaw. "One whole day."

"That's-!"

"I'll make sure it's not on a school day," he mocked, crossing his arms, "_just for you."_

"Oh, shit just got _real." _I laughed, running a hand through my hair. "Better work on those abs of yours if you don't want to embarrass yourself."

"I could say the same to you." He gave me a once-over for spite. I refrained from unhinging my jaw.

"You're on, Kiryuu." I held out a palm to shake on it. "You better be ready when I call you out."

He took my hand for the first time. It was always him grabbing my wrist, or me being the one to grab a hold of his hand to stop him from leaving or something.

Since the last time I had taken his hands nearly 5 years ago, they had grown. They were much larger than mine, and his fingers were both bony and lanky, but so full of strength. He clamped down on me, not bothering to be gentle. I did likewise, and squeezed down on his hand.

"Bet's on," I announced.

"Bet's on," he agreed.

**End of Chapter Nine.**

-X-

I wanted to end it on a good / light hearted note. I re-wrote this chapter so many times, you have no idea. I think I have 15 pages worth of 'scraps and extras' that I cut out and put into another document to maybe use in the future because they wouldn't fit. It was a dread writing this chapter.

It didn't turn out at all the way I wanted it too. When I had written about 6000 words of my very first copy, I realized that I was pushing the progression wayyy too fast. You might notice there was a lot more to absorb in the chapter. My apologies that it wasn't done smoothly. I DO want to get a move on with this story, because it's one of my oldest next to my Hitsufic. I'm kind of in a hurry to end this so I can start a new AU Vampire Knight story. I love Zero to fackin death but I cannot STAND Vampire Knight anymore.

THAT BEING SAID, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS SUMMER BREAK BUT MY PARENTS ARE BEING MEAN AND SAYING I HAVE TO WORK OUT. /cries... Used to be a dedicated athlete until I found the internet. I can understand why they're mad but MY MANGA, FANFICTION, DIGITAL ART, AND EVERYTHING IN ON THE NET QQ

Mysteries will be solved soon, and answers will be given. I feel like this is still so very much in draft form. Gosh, I should get a beta.

Leave a review on your thoughts if you have time, because I'm really super nervous about this one!


	10. Slip & Fall ::juu::

Hey on a kind of random note, incase you guys haven't heard it enough from me – which you apparently haven't, because I still have reviews coming in complaining about it – I really don't like Vampire Knight, and I already stated very clearly that I wouldn't be following much of its plot. I know that writing a fanfiction like this is risky, but hey: for some reason, people are still reading, so I'll still write. This is the only fan fiction I have that I actually do not _want _to write, but I will for the sake of its readers. I've already discontinued all of the stories that I know longer feel my muse for anymore, or that I feel it's just TOO HORRIBLE TO SAVE.

I'm not saying I hate this story, but I am saying that it's a bit of a drag to write it now. I do have the rest of it planned out, but I cannot WAIT to SWITCH THIS STORY'S STATUS TO COMPLETE, OH. MY. GOSH. I am continuing this for the sake of it being the fic that... kind of got me started here on FF, I guess, because it's the fic that got people reading. Despite it being absolutely terrible, but I'm sure you've heard enough of that.

That being said, new Vampire Knight AU story coming soon, because I love Zero Kiryuu to death and I feel that this story doesn't do his introverted, misunderstood sexy self justice.

I had major major writing issues with the chapter, and I see so many things wrong with it that I can't even. Hopefully they don't come across as too obvious to your guys.

I didn't really proofread this too much, being in a rush to get it out to you guys, too. So I'll check back on the weekend to edit for mistakes. Sorry!

-X-

**Chapter Ten: Slip & Fall**

-X-

Drip... Drip... _Haa... Haa..._

One could hear strange, unidentifiable murmurings, sounds of breath, water drops, scraping, hissing coming from somewhere deep within the dark confinements of the cavern. Bitter winds sucked warmth from their cheeks; puffs of white wafted from their lips.

"Tazu-sama," said one, "Prototype II seems to be strong enough to hold them down."

A lower voice, laced with a mild accent in his Japanese, responded, "Has the girl suspected anything?"

"She has surely taken notice to her powers becoming dormant," said the other voice, beside the first male who had spoken. The tops of their head, red and blue were dully saturated under the dim lighting. "And the Vampire Hunters around her as well... have taken extra precautions. I doubt we need any stronger than PT2 as a distraction."

"If that is the case," A dark figure pushed off from his dependence on the wall. He took a deep breath and exhaled tediously. Mahogany eyes glaring down at them, "Rei, Kai... Take care of it."

Drip... Drip... _Haa... Haa..._

"Understood."

-X-

"I kid you not, Yuuki!" I whimpered to her, and she nodded again like she believed me. I said the next part in a harsh whisper, not wanting the people in the halls to over hear. "Nothing ever happened with me and Kuran!"

"I know. I believe you," she said with a shrug again. I was hardly persuaded.

"You don't look like you do," I snapped. She spun the lock around her locker with its code, opening it swiftly.

"Does it matter?" she asked, looking at me directly. She didn't seem mad, but she certainly didn't look like she was convinced that nothing happened. It was very apparent; the jealousy that she was harboring. I chose to bring up to her that I was moving out from his dorm, but instead of looking like she was happy for me, she looked irked that I had even brought up the topic.

"Uh. _Yes_, it _does_," I sighed, crossing my arms as she sorted through her books. "I don't know where this bitterness is coming from Yuuki, but I really don't feel like it's my fault. I never wanted to be there in the first place, but you're acting like I begged Kaien to-"

"I know, it's not your fault," She heaved a tiresome sigh, and my eyebrows drew up in sympathy. She looked tired.

"What's going on, Yuuki?" I inquired. She shook her head. "We haven't really been talking lately..."

It was true, what with all that was happening. She was hanging out with Sayori Wakaba a lot, and I knew that they had always been close friends, but whenever I wasn't looking, they were chatting and smiling in class. I didn't mind so much; just because I was possessive of Yuuki when she was around an inhumanely gorgeous vampire, didn't mean I was going to get all up in her life just because she was talking to another human girl. There was a fine line.

"That's the thing. We haven't been talking, Aya." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her palm, but I could tell she wasn't crying, though she might have been close. "I feel like... I'm being left out. I know that there's been a lot going on, but it wouldn't be so bad if you guys would stop underestimating me and let me in on more of what's happening. I don't always want to be the one who's asking. I know I'm not special, but –"

"Yuuki, _what?" _I pulled her into a hug, because I could tell that she had been keeping this in for a while. "You should know by now that the only reason we don't tell you as much is because getting you involved would just make you worry more. As if you don't already have enough to worry about with that fact that every living vampire wants a taste of your juicy self."

"Quit it," She laughed against my neck, and I pulled back. Her rosy cheeks framed a timid smile. "But I'm your friend too, Aya. I deserve to know what's happening. I want to protect you too, because you and Zero are always the ones protecting me."

"Silly girl," I muttered, pushing her to our studyblock together. "I guess it's time to fill you in with everything."

**-X-**

"You lost your senses?" She accepted the reality of it much easier than I thought. I could never really understand why Yuuki was such a down-to-earth girl. Maybe the whole unordinary life was enough to make anyone pretty accepting of the unusual. Even I was in denial for a very long while, despite the proof being that I could hardly see a sign properly from a few meters away. Now I knew that if I were ever fully human, I'd definitely need glasses.

"Yeah, but... like I said, Kaien thinks I'm only a half-breed, so the change hasn't been as significant as it should have." I blushed. "I guess I made a big deal out of being a freak for nothing all these years. It's like.. I've tried to make a big deal out of it all these years, like I was scared that people were forgetting... and now that it _actually is _kind of a big deal, I'm over it." I seized the table with my forehead. "I'm such an attention whore."

Yuuki laughed, playing with the edge of her Chemistry textbook. "Is it weird? Just constantly changing species like this?"

"Well, strangely, no?" I scratched my head. "It would make a difference if I snarled or was cannibalistic or something... I'm not actually changing species, but it's just more like their labeling of me is just being indecisive. I fit in for the most part, right? "

Yuuki blinked.

"Don't answer that, then."

She broke out into another smile. "Just kidding! From the moment I met you and you said you weren't sure what you were, and Kaien labeled you a demon... I hadn't really believed it. You're much too... human."

"I think so too," I cleared my throat. "And the only thing that's really changed is my sight and I can't hear as well as I used to, and it's annoying but not... unrealistic, right? Any kid who's been on the computer too long, or blasted music too loud in her ears would go through the same. "

"True. And... About that thing that Zero and the others could hear but you couldn't really..." Yuuki made a face. "Do you know if it sounded anything like... a high-pitched squealing?"

"... Um," I swallowed. "I don't know. Why?"

"I think I heard something similar yesterday. It was really quiet, though, but it really bothered me. I was in the middle of studying for my Math test..." She shrugged. "But I think it might have just been a crow or something in the distance."

"I know that it was high-pitched," I pressed, wanting to stay on the topic even though Yuuki was already waving it off so easily. "And that it was painful. Did it hurt?"

"Uh, no? It sounded like a little squeal from a chipmunk or a rat," She made a face at me, "What, are you worried that I might be a vampire or something, Aya?"

"Hahaha," I laughed shakily. I had brought up to her that only those infused with vampire blood or whatever could hear the sound distinctly. She frowned. "... Maybe."

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Aya!"

"It's not lying if it's something you didn't know," I smiled sheepishly, "Maybe it's because you've been hanging around Vampires too much."

"Yeah right," She pouted. "Kaname-sama will be the only one I have when you and Zero get together and leave me."

"That's – _HEY! _You just entered _FORBIDDEN TERRITORY!" _She giggled as my cheeks pooled with warm blood. "That's not funny."

"Actually, it _is_!" She put extra emphasis on the 'is', and I could tell this was something she had decided upon ages ago.

"Zero and I a couple?" I grumbled. "Yah, and you're _actually _a pureblood Vamp, Yuuki. Oh, by the way, I'm also Kuran's second cousin twice removed. " She glowered at me in feigned annoyance, but laughed again.

"Can you genuinely say that you don't like him as anything more than a friend, without lying to yourself?" She interrogated, and I blushed even harder.

"Can _you?"_

She didn't miss a beat. "Yep!"

"...Same here!" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, you've been very open with the fact that you find him attractive, Aya." My mouth opened and closed, like words were supposed to come out, but I didn't know what.

"Well, it-. You know -... That doesn't mean I want to _date _him!"

"Does it _really_, Aya?" she asked, like she was pleading. I frowned.

"Okay, _okay," _I began, and she beamed like a little girl. "So _maybe _I get jealous when other girls stare at him, and _maybe _I think he's really good-looking, but that's basically just something... super shallow. It _still _doesn't mean that I'm... crushing on him or anything."

"_Mhmm..." _she dragged out her hum teasingly, dipping the tone.

I sunk in my seat. "It doesn't. Does it?"

"Well," she offered, resting her face on her palm as she mused, "When I see Kaname-sama... I can't help but feel that my gaze is always drawn towards him."

"Yuuki, are you _trying _to make me murder the guy?" She laughed nervously at the appearance of my jealousy, waving her hands back and forth in a panic.

"Just hear me out! We're having a girl talk, Aya!" I blushed, and then grumbled irritated nothings under my breath, not liking the terminology. She only grinned wider. "I feel like... he's all I really see, or that he's all I really _need _to see. He's someone I feel safe with, and I can't help but constantly feel like... I wish I could do more for him. I feel like I should help him as much as possible, and that if he ever asked anything of me, I feel... that I would never deny him."

"All these 'feels'," I pressed both hands to my heart melodramatically, and finished it off with a swoon. "I can't contain my 'feels'!"

"Quit it," she pouted. "Do you ever feel like that with Zero? Like if you could just make him happy, or if you could just be by his side ... that'd be enough?"

No. But I did. But only sometimes. Surely, it didn't mean that I actually ... I didn't...

"Sometimes I just..." I cleared my throat, because my voice had gotten eerily soft and affectionate, which I didn't feel was appropriate for this conversation about my feelings for Zero, despite it being my first impulse. "I _do _wish I could help him, but not exactly in the way that you just described."

She nodded and leaned forward so that her elbows both rested on the cafeteria table with her hand in the middle. I continued, gaze downwards as I tried to find the right words, "He's... just always been so distant from us, since we were little. And you were always the one to comfort him and be the bigger sister, so I just... I always felt that if I could do even the littlest of things for him, or if I could mean even the smallest of something to him... that'd be okay."

"I think he's a good guy, though he doesn't like to show it," I sighed. "He's naturally intelligent, and he's always been the one to protect us even though he's always fighting his own war inside of him, being the very creature that he's learned to hate, and I can't imagine what it's like being around you even when he's... you know." Yuuki nodded, shifting in her seat. "So I know that he's going through a lot, and I respect him a lot for all the strength it takes to deal with this. I don't need to mean a lot to him, just..." I bit my lip. "I wish he'd be more selfish, for himself, and let us help him. So I guess what you said about wanting to be helpful to him is true, because ... " I gulped anxiously. "Yeah."

"Well I wasn't expecting that." I nodded meekly, suddenly quiet. Yuuki noticed right away and snickered. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. You're admitting it, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered, and Yuuki was a cheshire. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's still never going to happen."

"Oooh, I see how this is!" Her lips pulled up into a giant grin. "_You've _actually felt this way for a long time now!"

I sucked in a sharp breath. "I feel... _so _emasculated talking about this right now."

"That's a good thing," she winked. I snorted and raised a brow. "Really, Aya, you should just go up to him and –"

"Says the one who's been looking at _her own _beloved at a distant for the past... _for the past forever." _I countered, and shot me another pout.

"This and that are different," she denied.

"Uh, no. Earth to Yuuki, I don't like him! And on the _absolutely unrealistic chance that I did... _then we both officially have the worst luck when it comes to guys."

"Too true," she confessed, collapsing her shoulders. "If only we were just the _same species!"_

"Racism is _so last year_," I jested with high-pitched, badly feigned 'girly' accent, and she agreed with a chortle. "I just emasculated myself _again! _For the love of everything beautiful, what have you done to me, Yuuki?"

"Oh, quit denying it!" She huffed, "I was so accustomed to your sexual innuendos that I was beginning to think it was normal. It can't be."

"It is." She blinked. "Well, beautiful people deserve to know that they're beautiful. And everyone's equally beautiful, so everyone deserves to hear it!... Except maybe the Night Class, because I think they hear _too _much of it.."

"Whatever," She brushed it aside, "But now that we've finally gotten you to admit your feelings to yourself, you _have _to tell me if anything happens!"

"I didn't admit _anything, _silly ducky! And nothing _will, _so don't count on it!" I caught her by the nose and she squealed nasally like a little duck, earning the nickname. I let go and she puffed out her cheeks. "And it's _not_ a crush, I just... whatever. I don't want to talk about it. Never gonna happen."

"Pessimist!" she accused.

"Actually, I'm a realist. _You're _an optimist!" I fired back, and she smiled.

"Who cares what we are? We have to learn to be opportunists!" She hooked arms with me as we returned to her locker. We had gotten absolutely no studying or anything done during our free block, but she didn't seem to mind, and I certainly didn't.

"Hey, by the way, are you going to give him Valentines' chocolate then? People are already handing them out, especially the friendly kind." I froze.

"Uh..." She looked at me preposterously. Valentines' day was a week away, which meant that right after I got off from my suspension week, it was directly back into dealing with the fluttering hearts in the classroom. I believe there was a skiing trip going on too, which were making students hand them out earlier than usual, like that girl who had tried to give Zero some the other day...

"Do _not _tell me you forgot."

I obliged. "... I didn't forget."

"You totally forgot!" She pouted childishly and crossed her arms. "You know, for someone who's apparently got a guy on her mind, you really don't act like it!"

"I-! I don't have a guy on my mind!" I defended, voice filled with doom. "For the last time, I am _not _crushing on him!"

"Are you on your period? Or did your memory span also shorten with these new 'human traits' you have?" I gave her not amused look. She giggled, just as something outside caught my eye. "You admitted, like 2 minutes ago, that you cared for him, which in _my _book, means-"

I narrowed my eyes at the window. "What's tha-"

Yuuki's eyes narrowed, and then she winced as the creature's jaw opened and it grew closer.

_"YUUKI!" _I cried, feet already moving. Glass shattered from the window beside us, earning a high scream from Yuuki and a terrified yell from myself. I lowered my arm to see the creature that had come crashing through the window quite literally.

_"Billy?" _blurted from my mouth, but I felt stupid just as I said it: no, this was just a creature that looked like him. His wings were wider and of a different bone structure – or whatever material wings were made out of. He was taller, more muscular, and his face was masked...

But in terms of absolutely wild, uncontrollable monster urges to kill Yuuki, they were about the same.

"RUN!" she shouted, and my knees buckled just slightly as they propelled me backwards to run.

Maybe it was the fact that I was no longer equipped with my acute senses to overwhelm me, but for the first time, I had time to think properly in the midst of a chaos. How could Kaien not see this coming? How could _Yagari _not see this coming, or any of the vampires in the Night Class? If there was one thing I had learned in my time at Cross, it was that the only thing I had to be afraid – or rather, wary of – were our very own students of the night. They were the only 'mythical' or dangerous beings that were even allowed within a mile radius of our school, because anything further, Kaien would have sensed right away!

So how on _earth _had this thing just waltzed in?

"Aya, get a hold of yourself!" I glanced up, seeing the terror in Yuuki's face. I gulped, and dared the sneak a peak backwards.

It was gone.

"Yuu-" A scream erupted from her as I spun back around. The creature was in front of us! But how-

And then I saw the hole in the wall.

_Of all times for my utter stupidity to mix with my lack of concentration and natural ability to be an idiot,_ I ground my back teeth into each other, and erased unnecessary thoughts.

_Yuuki's life is in danger, and right now, I am the only one who can protect her._

"In here!" I dragged her into the south corridor. "We need to get out of the school!"

"We can go through the library?" she supplied eagerly, but I shook my head.

"That means going past the science wing," I said, and she nodded, understanding that if we dragged this guy through there, on the off-chance that a lab or experiment was going on, people would get hurt, not to mention the chemicals held in mere glass jars atop shelves.

I looked back, and the creatures swooped up and down, like it was hopping, or trying to catch flight. We flew down another staircase, and I watched it hesitate, and then throw itself down the unfamiliar contraptions, hurling itself at the wall. It wasn't able to fly in such a confined area like the stair cases.

"Alright," I announced, and Yuuki looked at me incredulously while panting. "We need to take him outside.

"Through... the door?" she asked through huffs.

"Because jumping... through windows... isn't our forte!" I explained, and I watched as Yuuki winced out of no where, but I heard and felt nothing. I didn't know why no one was screaming, when we were freaking running down the halls like-

A scream initiated from just behind where we had run past, sounding like a student, and making my heart leap in my chest. The creature reared its head.

_"Oi!" _I called out to attract its attention again, and it refocused on our trail. I looked at Yuuki's helpless face, seeing her guilt, seeing how lost she was. "This isn't... your fault, Yuuki."

"But you don't... understand... Aya," she said quietly, through huffs of breath. "It is!"

"It's _not!" _I grit my teeth. We were still so far from the gym, and Yuuki was tired. I wasn't strong enough to carry her and run at the same time, especially when it was less than twenty meters behind us. We weren't going to make it.

"Change of plans," I let out meekly, and maybe Yuuki heard the desperation in my voice because she bit her lip to keep from whimpering. "We need to get you...somewhere safe... until help comes."

"Aya, I am _not_-"

"Don't argue with me, Yuuki!" I pleaded, "I wouldn't... be able to take it if you –"

"You _idiot!" _I gasped, a strong arm grasping around my wrist to pull me down into another corridor. We were already on the ground floor, just a few hundred meters shy of the main entrance.

"Zero!" My name came out breathless, and I told myself it was because I was tired. "Where have _you _been?!"

"In Math class," he answered nonchalantly. I looked back at Billy's look-a-like, and despite his face being masked, I could see the frustration he was going through as he was beginning to soundlessly moan again. Yuuki and Zero cringed beside me.

"Vampire senses are messed up, too," he informed, "This is a set-up."

'_Yeah, I think I realized that when no one was coming out of their classroom,' _I wanted to say, but I was too out of breath, and I needed to focus on my footing. I looked down at the hand grasped around my wrist, and Zero seemed to notice it too as he let go and cleared his throat.

_Just concentrate on breathing..._

"Come on, we're almost there," he encouraged, because I was definitely slower than usual, and Yuuki wasn't a runner of any sort.

"Almost... where?" Yuuki asked through huffs. Billy's look-a-like continuously shrieked – but still, a low moaning sound to _me – _and Zero let out an angry snarling sound. Yuuki didn't look like she could hold on at this speed and pace for long.

"Just past the gym. Kaien needed to clear it out of the class that was in there, which is something obviously only he has the authority to do." As he finished, the gym doors ahead of us opened on cue. Before I could question how, we were sprinting past them and I saw both Kaien and Yagari holding open the doors.

" 'Bout time!" Yagari spat, as the creature scrambled into the gym and they closed the doors before swiveling around. The creature looked around, and to give him some credit, it looks like he realized how screwed he was. The gym had no windows, which steel double doors. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He immediately took up flight and used the height advantage to create distance. His beady eyes twitched everywhere and he looked highly irritated, similar to what humans do when there's a bee bussing around their head.

"Take Yuuki somewhere safe!" Kaien commanded and the two senior Vampire Hunters jumped into action, and I flushed red.

"Like heck! I'm staying here to hel-" Zero gave me a look over his shoulder and I frowned.

"Stop going around _looking _for a fight, idiot." I couldn't help but think that maybe if I hadn't had that moronic conversation with Yuuki, I wouldn't be so hypnotically aware of how his eyes just seemed to-

I cleared my throat, slapping myself hard on the face, literally. He looked at my strangely as Yuuki couldn't help but crack a giggle. "Ahem, are-... Are you sure you guys can handle this? Shouldn't we stay together?"

His lips tugged upwards into a lopsided smirk. "You're really taking advantage of this 'I'm so weak right now' thing, aren't you?"

I blushed crimson, something I took _so much pride _into the fact that I _didn't _do, and grimaced. "Shut up. I meant if you wanted us to stay and help, or if we'd get in the way!"

"A little less chit-chat, more kicking of ass, please?" Kaien shouted, kicking the creature into the wall like it _wasn't _three times his height. It didn't help to think that seeing this side of Kaien – the man who wiggled and cooed us to call him daddy – was much scarier than any ugly, shrieking monster.

"I'll go with you," Zero agreed, looking at me but I was careful not to look into his eyes again. He seemed to notice.

"Whatever, just stay. They need the help! Let's go," I cut him off and gave Yuuki a look. She sighed and nodded before we both bolted out the door. She was still catching her breath, so we slowed to a leisure jog. In just a few seconds, Zero was running up from behind us. I wanted to shout at him to go back, but a part of me knew that if anything else were to come... I wouldn't be able to do _anything._

"That was crazy," Yuuki breathed, and Zero had already caught up to us. "You'd think that we might be used to this, but it's the first time we've been attacked at _school!"_

"Yeah..." She looked at me strangely. "What?"

"You really have lost your senses," Yuuki smiled apologetically. "It's like... you've gotten slower. And you're less... lively."

"So much crap is going on these days, it's hard to keep yourself preppy all the time, you know?" I laughed, and we slowly trudged up the stairs. Kaien's office always seemed rather safe, since the smell of such high-vampire hunting scent was enough to give all or most monsters a second-thought before attacking. Even flies and mosquitos stayed away from him, which made it a very convenient space for the summer time.

Yuuki entered the code and the light turned green to open. Just then, I recalled, "Remember with Billy, how the entire street was basically empty? That must have been a set-up, too."

"It's the same guys," Zero confirmed as we stepped into the dark room. He flicked on the lights. "As if the similarities of the creatures weren't enough of a give-away."

"I don't get it," Yuuki inputted, plopping down on the couch. "What do they even _want _with us?"

"Who knows?" I replied, because I didn't feel like correcting her with a 'they probably just want _you, _Yuuki,' Because I knew that would make her feel worse. She didn't need another reminder that creepy guys _always seemed to want her blood._

"How'd you know where we were?" Yuuki asked Zero, who looked like he was still dealing with that high-pitched noise in his head.

"I can't sense Aya that well anymore," he admitted, not looking at me. "You're always easy to find, though."

Yuuki nodded somberly to herself and brought her knees in to hug. I let out a small sigh and sat beside her.

"This needs to stop," she said, all solemn feelings gone. Her eyes were replaced with determination. "It's one thing to try and attack us, but this involves the safety of those around us and even the innocent students in the school. We need to find out who's behind this."

I nodded in agreement. "Now that we know this was definitely set-up, we can try to track them down. But we don't really have many leads. Other than the fact that they've got a fetish with ugly monsters who release high-pitched squeals that only vampires can-" I stopped myself short. Yuuki blinked at me.

"Yuuki was able to hear it too, though," I said, and at this, Zero rose an eyebrow.

"Yuuki can...?" I nodded, because the look of confusion on his face seemed to hint that he wasn't going to finish that sentence.

"Not really," Yuuki said, shrugging. "It's more like a little mouse squeak. I saw Zero and Kaien wince when the monster called out, but it's not really painful for me."

"So that's kind of like me," I said, though I thought back to when I saw her wince in the hall while we were running, and thought maybe Yuuki wasn't telling the entire truth. "The only difference is that mine is low-pitched, but yours is still high. And I can't even hear them anymore because I'm a _freaking loser._"

Yuuki was completely absorbed in her thoughts. "If it's after me, then maybe it's no surprise I can hear it. What is it exactly? Sound waves in a frequency that humans can't hear?"

Zero leaned against the front of Kaien's desk, eyes cast down as he mused. I didn't bother, because science was never my forte, and anything to do with waves was out of my control... except maybe microwaves. I could make a killer Mac & cheese using just that baby. The machine, I mean.

"Probably. Kaien said he-"

A knock interrupted Zero's words, and we all gave each other a glance. Students rarely ever came to see the headmaster - all reports went to the office and if it was of importance or involved Kaien, they would notify him accordingly. Other than the Night Class students and disobedient students, no one ever needed to see Kaien; another reason why it was always safe here.

But Zero was hesitating to open the door, so I had a feeling it wasn't Kaname or someone from the Night Class - Zero didn't avoid Vampires; he confronted, and often with brimming hostility. Something told me it wasn't a disobedient student, either. Students at Cross Academy were much too prim and proper for that, with the exception of me. I tried to think. Other than those cases, the only other ones would be new students transferring in, but it was already near the end of second-term!

The knock came again, at relatively the same volume despite the long wait. We said nothing, lost in an awkward, silent tension. If Zero, who had the most acute senses out of all of us, wasn't going to answer it, we sure as heck weren't going to. The expression on his face wasn't so much worried as it was just confused.

"Is there someone in Mr. Kaien's office?" It was the voice of the secretary in the office, Yuuki and I visibly relaxed while Zero's expression remained neutral. Slowly, he made his way to the door, and twisted the knob to swing open the entrance. She gave a small little jump of fright as they met face-to-face so abruptly.

"It's just us, Mrs. Shimizu," he answered, and she nodded, since most of the administrators knew of out relations with the headmaster. In the light of the room, from the angle where I sat, his hair almost looked golden, grey strands catching the light and glowing a soft, yellow hue.

"Please give these to Chairman Kaien," she handed him a package. "I was worried when I heard voices that weren't his. I was afraid that there might have been a robbery!" Zero let out a soft smirk at her bantering words, and I rolled my lips inwards. He seemed to have a soft spot for elders, like he had made the decision within himself that he would treat the fragile adults with a respect, but until they reached that age, he would show little to no emotion. I wondered if he did it on purpose, or if this was something he unknowingly let his guard down on. It wouldn't have surprised me if he still treated Mrs. Shimizu - who was well into her seventies- as bitterly as he did anyone else, but the fact that he didn't said something about him too.

She briefly explained to Zero some messages to relay to Kaien, and then left. Zero closed the door and as he turned, his eyes caught mine for a brief second. I cleared my throat of some imaginary, stubborn phlegm, embarrassed to have been caught looking at him.

Yuuki snickered from beside me and I gave her an elbow nudge. Zero looked like he had no clue as to what we were being weird about, and probably just mentally shrugged it off as a girl thing.

I headed for the door, body temperatures rising and uncomfortable with his gaze. "I'm going to check on K-"

Zero snatched my wrist, the look on his face hard and unyielding. "We just got here."

"That's clearly not the point," I frowned, "It's not right for us to be here while Kaien and Yagari could be in trouble. They're strong, but I watched that thing crash straight through insulated walls! And it's probably capable of a lot more!"

He pursed his lips and loosened his grip around me. I sighed. "Look. You can go check on them. I'll stay here with Yuuki."

"That's-"

"The most reasonable," I intercepted, and he grimaced. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "We'll be fine in here. It's _Kaien's _office! What kind of idiot would venture in here with a vampire aura this strong? I told you to stay in there anyway, but you've done your job of escort, so go be useful and do some heavy-duty work with the other men, okay?"

Through his muddled expression, I could tell he was thinking hard. Not that I could blame him for not immediately jumping to one option: it was between leaving Yuuki and I, or two of his guardians who he must hold close feelings for also. And _we _weren't the ones face-to-face with an unknown creature with abilities that we knew not the limit of...

"Zero, go make sure they're safe," Yuuki pressed, coming up from my rear. "We can take care of ourselves. We're not that weak."

Her fingers strayed to her Artemis, and he sighed, and I knew his answer. Zero's sense of duty was overwhelming, and in the scenario where he was given to either fight or protect..

He would choose to fight.

"Stay here," he said firmly, eye unwavering. "I'll be back within 5 minutes, and if you need anything-"

"Run?" Yuuki suggested.

"Scream," he corrected, "_and _run. We'll hear you no matter what and get to you as fast as we can."

"Roger that," I assured, and while I would have usually turned him towards the door and comedically shoved him out, I didn't.

Zero seemed to notice.

"What?" I challenged, easily provoked in my anxious state. He smirked, the tug of his lips the only thing my mind could make sense of.

"Nothing," he said softly. His tone changed immediately as he opened the door. "Stay here. Don't leave the room unless absolutely necessary."

"Come back soon! We'll be here," Yuuki said, flashing a brilliant smile and going to sit at Kaien's desk, possibly to start fiddling with his things. I cracked a smile, seeing her eyes sparkle at the fountain pen he recently purchased.

"Makino," I blinked, turning my attention to Zero again, "about that bet we made last night..."

I said nothing, eyes finally tearing from him and disciplining themselves on my shoes.

"Ready when you are," I cracked a smile, my expression somehow remaining more-or-less calm despite my heart randomly deciding to take some interpretive dance classes. I looked up.

"I'm ready," My sight was all him, just him.

He chuckled, and something in him was so different, so caring, that I knew he was purposely doing this to disorient me in this game we were playing: to distract my mind from worry.

But it was so different, so caring, that if caught me entirely by surprise, and I really, truly, sincerely thought I

Just

Maybe

Possibly

"I'm already waiting."

The knob squeaked and footsteps echoed, finishing with a resounding click. Tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-

From behind me, I heard an amused giggle, snapping me from my stupor. In front of me stood a door, supposedly white, turned grey from years of work and chore. No Zero Kiryuu.

Zero.

And the phrase that came to me first - though not the one that turned my thoughts to mush and emotions to a hysterical fever - was,

_"Stay here. Don't leave the room unless absolutely necessary."_

But I was never one for following rules.

**-X-**

_"He left, but he's making his way down fast. The Hunters are already finishing PT2. Kai has already went inside and is prepared to stop them if they come."_

_"Is the other girl still with her?"_

_"Yes, but she is hardly strong enough to stop us."_

_"Good," he hummed, "Good. Get her before the others return. It's impossible to get her as isolated as she is right now. They're bound to add protection if this goes wrong. We need her _now._"_

_"... Tazu-sama?"_

_There was silence from the other end._

_"Tazu-sama."_

_"Don't tell me you're having second-thoughts."_

_"... No," he breathed, "I'm not."_

_"Then bring her to me," the man commanded._

_"Understood," he said._

**End of Chapter Ten.**

**_-X-_**

Holy flying crap, we finally hit a double digit! AHHH.

6 months, and I don't even know who's still here. Next year, I'll have so much more time to write, but now... Right now... I had no idea this school year was going to be like this. My schedule is so full, that my phone calender is just filled with dots and events on everyday and that's not even including exams, homework, extracurricular and everything!

But I am alive. And to be completely honest, if any of you stalk me, you'll see that I'm actually online quite a lot, especially on tumblr and dA favoriting and reblogging things, mainly on my personal blog that I don't have linked on ff~ but I reblog on my jap blog a lot too, haha (:

When I should be using that time to write for you guys.

Right.

I'll see you soon, I PROMISE. Winter Break is coming, and you can expect updates.

**The action has started, and from here on out, it's going to move fast and furiously.** I am going to finish this story as soon as I possibly can to get it out of my way, and even school can't stop me.

Ta-ta (: It'd be cool if you reviewed because I think everyone's stopped reading anything I write now, since I'm a terrible person for... Having a busy life outside of fanfiction writing LOL

So have a wonderful day, and bloop bloop! Good luck with your finals! The Holidays are coming! :D


End file.
